Winx Club: The Next Life Fairy
by MikaylaRose
Summary: On a dangerous mission The Winx discover that no-one in the universe can die due to the absence of The Guide. This ultimate power chooses anyone at random to help people pass over and without it there will never be a birth or death ever again. With new enemies to fight it's up to the Winx Club to restore the balance of nature or will the idea of immortality stop them?
1. Fight or Flight

**Welcome. I have recently reconnected with my love for this series and this is a story that originally took place just before the new series, but has now somewhat become an Alternative Series 5. **

**I do not own anything apart from the storyline and a few people and places.**

**Enjoy!**

**MikaylaRose x**

* * *

1. Fight or Flight

Bloom looked attentively around the corner, her hand brushing the coarse nettles growing along the outside of the wall. The air was cool and she could feel the negative energy surging all around her, this was not the sort of place for the faint of heart. Luckily, she and her friends had faced terrifying monsters and powerful witches and wizards hundreds of times now so a little mission to the Arrada Dimension to attain a few dark sorcerers would be no issue, and besides Bloom had been getting restless back in the palace.

She loved being a princess, she really did and having her old kingdom restored to its once mighty power was something she had dreamed about ever since she discovered her true identity, but after the sort of life she had lived it was still difficult to adjust to the possibility that that was it; no more fighting, no more battles- it was finally over.

It was now time to marry her wonderful fiancée Sky and settle down, and that idea scared her much more than any monster or wizard ever could.

The grounds were completely empty so Bloom hurried around the corner, keeping close to the walls before ducking into a corridor off from the main entrance to the castle.

The Winx had developed a plan hours ago and now was the time to put it in place. First, surround the castle, with each member entering from different angles and meeting up in the middle to surround the sorcerers whilst they did their nightly chanting. They would then use their Believix powers to capture them before calling in the Specialists who would carry them off for trial. All in all, an easy mission.

Bloom walked along the deserted corridors looking at all the strange and obscure paintings on the walls as well as counting all the doors she passed, trying to remember the map Tecna had shown her. She finally reached the fifteenth door on the left and entered, it coming to another hallway with a large circular door at the end of it.

Behind the door was the circular chanting room, luckily for the Winx there were six doors to enter from so obviously there was one Winx behind each door, ready to barge in on the evil sorcerers.

She placed her hand on the cold door listening intently to the soft chanting in the room behind it before a small pink orb flew through the wall and hovered near her. It was from Flora, it was a new spell they had learnt from Tecna as a way to communicate. They had to send the orb to each of the others to signal they were ready. As soon as everyone got the ready signals, they could enter.

Bloom quickly transformed into her Believix before muttering, "Message-Morphas." She blew onto her hand causing five small blue orbs to appear before darting into the walls on either side of her. The only people who could see the orbs were the other Winx members, so that avoided anyone else interfering.

Eventually, Bloom received all five of the orbs- which disappeared as soon as they touched the person's hand and Bloom turned to the door before quickly blasting it open with a fire ball.

She flew into the room as the other five girls, all in their Believix also burst in, surrounding the three dark sorcerers who were on the ground in the middle of the circular room, all three wearing dark maroon cloaks and were holding hands.

They rocked back and forwards as they muttered something under their breaths.

"Hey you! Stop!" Bloom yelled, pointing at the sorcerers.

"We've got you surrounded cloak boys, so time to go walkies," Stella added.

All of the Winx were standing around the sorcerers, Bloom at the front entrance with Stella and Flora by her side and Musa and Tecna on their opposites with Layla across from Bloom.

"Yeah, walkies straight to trial !" Musa stated, fluttering her wings and hovering above the ground ready for a fight.

The sorcerers didn't respond and continuing chanting.

"HEY! Listen up! You can either come with us willingly, or we'll have to use force!" Bloom cried, getting quite annoyed at their lack of response.

With that, one of the sorcerers' eyes opened and the chanting stopped before the three sorcerers quickly stood and turned back to face the Winx, firing out a dark blue bolt of energy towards the fairies who all quickly flew away, the beams narrowly missing Musa, Tecna and Stella.

"Summer Thunder!" Flora yelled, casting a spell which caused large green vines to capture one of the sorcerers who struggled a little before breaking free and firing a red beam back at Flora which just missed her.

"Super Prism!" Tecna cast, throwing her hands out and sending small green waves towards the sorcerers, who put up a dark shield which bounced the spell back to Tecna.

"Convergence," Musa and Layla yelled, coming together and sending a pink and red bolt towards the sorcerers, who hadn't recovered from the shield in time to react and they were thrown across the room.

One of the sorcerers stood up and fired another red bolt back at them, knocking Musa to the ground with Layla flying down to help her.

"Fire fists!" Bloom yelled, sending a burst of orange energy beams towards the sorcerer and knocking him back.

"Bloom, Musa's really hurt!" Layla yelled, cradling her friend who was holding her arm in pain, she had fallen awkwardly and broken her arm.

One of the other sorcerers took Bloom's momentary distraction and quickly stood up sending a deadly red beam towards her.

"Bloom!" Stella yelled; spying her best friend unaware and flying over towards her as fast as her Believix wings could take her.

Bloom screamed as she watched the beam coming towards her, knowing she barley had enough time to duck let alone think of a spell, however Stella knocked her away just in time and she was pelted back against the rock hard wall, slumping down to the ground and lying lifelessly.

"Stella, NO!" Bloom shrieked, turning back to the sorcerers and yelling loudly, feeling the anger surging through her body before sending three strong beams of fire towards the sorcerers and sending them flying back against the back wall until they- like the golden haired Winx- were no longer moving.

Bloom turned back to her friend and bolted over to Stella, falling to the ground and leaning in close.

"Stella?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of losing her best friend. "Stella! Wake up!"

Flora came down beside Bloom and touched her shoulder, tears beginning to form in her eyes too and she felt Stella's arm before shaking her head- there was no pulse.

"I've messaged the guys," Tecna said, walking over to them with her Digi Device in her hand. "They've got medical equipment on hand to help her."

"I think she's beyond help Tecna," Flora stuttered, un-able to hold in her tears.

Musa and Layla quickly came over too, coming down beside Bloom and Flora.

"She's can't be dead, she just can't be!" Musa whelped, hoping for a miracle.

"No, no this isn't happening," Bloom cried, touching Stella's arm. "Stell, please WAKE UP! STELLA!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, s-sh-she's gone," Flora said, choking back tears as she gripped Bloom's arm.

Bloom went to move her hand away, but she noticed something. Stella… was warm, and glowing… she was…

"Stella, Stella you're alive!" Bloom cried, shaking her friend much to the shock of her other friends.

"Bloom! What are you doing!" Layla demanded.

"Stella, Stella wake up!" Bloom yelled, before Stella moved a little and her eyes fluttered open.

She yawned and smiled at them.

"Did we kick sorcerer ass?" Stella asked, and her friends were overwhelmed.

"STELLA!" They all cried, happily.

"Yeah, right here?" Stella said, confused and sitting up as Bloom threw herself at her friend, hugging her tightly. "Hey, I was just knocked out. That stupid gangly guy got me, no biggy."

"But you were dead Stella!" Tecna argued.

"How could I be dead if I'm right here!" Stella stated, as Bloom let her go and smiled at her, wiping her eyes.

"You had no pulse sweetie, I felt it myself," Flora said, touching Stella's hand.

"No pulse? Are you sure?" Stella asked, confused.

There was a stifled groan from across the room and the girls looked around to see the sorcerers were beginning to regain consciousness.

"Hey, I hit them with a pretty powerful spell," Bloom observed, standing and walking towards them a little.

"Well, maybe they're as resilient as our little sunqueen over here," Musa piped, gripping her throbbing arm tightly.

"Maybe, but let's not chance it," Tecna responded, clicking her fingers and causing a large green digital square to form around the sorcerers, lifting them into the air. "Now, let's get out of here."

The Winx- with the sorcerer's floating in front of them- made their way out into the main grounds were the large Specialist ship had landed. As soon as the girls emerged into the cold night, Brandon came running out of the shop and straight into Stella's arms, whisking her of the ground and holding her close.

"Tecna told me something happened to you, are you okay?" Brandon asked, letting her go and cupping her face with his hands.

"I'm fine snookums," Stella responded, sweetly.

"We thought she was dead," Tecna said, bluntly.

"What?" Brandon cried, looking to Stella who gave him a quizzical look.

"We'll explain on the way to the trial, come on," Bloom interjected.

They all headed onto the ship, the sorcerers being placed in the holding cell whilst the others went into the control room where Timmy, Helia and Riven were seated, Timmy at the controls. Sky wasn't able to come on the mission as he had other royal duties, much to the dismay of Bloom.

After they fixed Musa's arm, the girls explained what had happened to Stella, causing Brandon to rush over to his girlfriend and hug her tightly.

"So, you died?" he cried, shocked.

"No, I just passed out silly," Stella argued, spitefully. "If I had died, I wouldn't be here."

"Then what happened?" Bloom asked. "Flora took your pulse; I was right next to her. You were gone and then suddenly you were back… and then, the sorcerers. I hit them with one of my strongest spells and they just woke up, even after being pushed back to the hard stone wall."

Bloom stood up from her seat beside Stella and walked over to the window, looking out as the stars whizzed past the ship.

"What are you saying Bloom?" Flora asked, looking over at her.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think Stella was brought back to life, as were the sorcerers," Bloom answered, turning back around.

"Brought back to life?" Stella cried, shocked. "Ew, creepy."

"But there are no spells to bring people back to life," Layla pointed out, leaning back against the edge of the controls. "None that properly work anyway and you have to be mega powerful."

"Yeah but none of us cast any revival spells," Musa answered.

"So how did they do it?" Riven added, spinning around to join the conversation.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad they did," Brandon said, wrapping his arms around Stella who moved in close to him.

Bloom turned back around, crossing her arms and looking out the window. She was glad her best friend was alright, she couldn't even imagine life without her, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Why were they still alive? Both Stella and the sorcerers should have died but they didn't.

Bloom didn't want to, but she could just tell that there was something more going on that branched out much further than Stella and the sorcerers, and she knew there was only one person who would possibly know the answer.

"Timmy," Bloom said, walking over and leaning against the back of Timmy's chair. "Can we make a pit stop on the way back home?"

"Sure Bloom, but why?" Timmy asked her, sliding his glassed back up his nose.

"We need to speak with Ms Faragonda," Bloom answered, looking forwards. "We need to go back to Alfea."


	2. Wise Words

2. Wise Words

The girls didn't realize how much they missed Alfea until they stopped needing to go anymore.

As the ship landed outside of the school and the girls retained their civilian clothes, they bid farewell to the guys (Brandon and Stella taking about twenty minutes to say their goodbyes because Brandon was still worried) and stepped out onto the grounds just outside of Alfea. They looked upon the illustrious pink building with a sense of pride. It was strange to believe that a few years ago they were walking through the gates for the first time, unaware of all the adventures they would have.

"It looks like it's the first day back," Bloom observed, as she watched various scared looking girls gingerly making their way through the gates holding their luggage.

"Hey, I wonder if Roxy's here?" Musa asked eager to see their newest friend after a summer of being away on missions.

"So why are we here Bloom?" Stella asked, the girls starting to make their way towards the gates.

"You came back to life Stella, as did the sorcerers," Bloom replied, waving at a group of girls who had obviously spotted the Winx Club and were taken-back by their presence. "We can't just let this go, something's up and Faragonda will surely know what's going on."

A few young blonde girls ran up to Stella and asked nicely for an autograph, which Stella gladly signed before returning to the group as they crossed the quadrangle.

"But I mean I'm fine- clearly alive. Maybe that spell wasn't as powerful as we thought and Flora just needs to re-take her first aid course?" Stella supposed, shrugging her shoulders.

"My first-aid techniques are fine Stella!" Flora retorted, sourly. "You didn't have a pulse. I agree with Bloom, there is something up and Faragonda will surely know what it is."

After being cornered by a few juniors who wanted photos, as well as a lecture from Ms Griselda about making an appointment before arriving, the girls made their way up to Ms Faragonda office and Bloom politely knocked, the door opening and the girls filed in. Ms Faragonda was looking out the window, watching the new students enter the school grounds with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ms Faragonda?" Bloom asked, as the girls lined up in front of the desk and she stepped forwards. "It's us, the Winx. We're sorry for interrupting-"

"I know why you are here girls, and you have done well to come," Ms Faragonda cut off, before turning around and looking down at them along her nose. "I heard about the mission in the Arrada Dimension and what happened to Stella and the sorcerers. You are right Bloom, she was indeed dead."

"What?!" Stella cried, her eyes widening. "How could I have been dead? Please say I'm not a ghost, I don't want to be in there clothes forever- they'll be out of fashion soon, and I really wanna buy these new red pumps!"

Ms Faragonda laughed a little before sitting down and resting her head on her hands.

"You are not dead Stella," Ms Faragonda responded, as Flora placed her hand on Stella's shoulder to calm her down. "But for a few moments, you may have been. You see when every creature dies there is a messenger, The Guide who helps them on the journey from the world of the living to the world beyond."

"So like, that guy with the cloak and the Scythe thing?" Bloom suggested, however the other girls had no idea what she was talking about.

"That is the earth superstition, but yes it's the same idea," Ms Faragonda answered.

"So he really exists?" Bloom asked.

"Not in the way people imagine," Ms Faragonda replied. "Everyone dies, it is the end of every story and there is no way to deny it, however since no-one knows what happens after you die, The Guide was put in place to help bridge the gap between this world and the next. This Guide is chosen at random from any creature in the entire universe; witch, wizard, mortal and even fairies."

"So any of us could be it?" Musa asked sounding slightly horrified at the idea of becoming 'The Guide.'

"No dear Musa," Ms Faragonda said, softly. "Once your powers have fully developed you are no longer eligible and since all of you are well aware of your powers and origins it couldn't be any of you. Normally, the chosen Guide will not develop their powers until they are much older and that is the first obvious sign for magical beings. When their powers are fully grown, the previous Guide will explain to them all of the requirements and pass the title on, but obviously this time that was not the case. After speaking with the fairy council, I have been informed that the previous Guide had completed their run before the next Guide's powers had developed, so the next Guide isn't aware of their responsibility and therefore everyone is currently unable to die."

"But isn't that a good thing Ms F?" Layla said, feeling her eyes beginning to water whilst remembering the pain she felt. "I mean no-one will ever have to feel the sadness I have. Or any of us have. For no-one we care about to die, ever again?"

"No Layla is very much is not," Ms Faragonda answered. "For you see, if no-one ever dies no-one can also ever be born. No more children, ever again. Everyone will continue to age until they are thousands of years old with no new children to grow. The evolution of the entire universe will stop."

"Faragonda's right Layla," Bloom said. "We need to find the next Guide, or else it'll be like the world is on pause for the rest of eternity."

Layla clenched her hands, flooded with anger. Bloom had no idea what she was saying. At first, she had thought Nabu- the love of her life- was dead and none of her friends could ever understand what that felt like. Nabu was her best friend, her soul mate and her everything and the thought that he couldn't be with her for such a long time made every second a difficult one for her, and even though he wasn't entirely dead sometimes it felt like he was. Layla never wanted anyone to feel like that ever again, and besides if any of the girls had lost their boyfriends they would be feeling the exact same way as her.

"Well they could be anywhere," Tecna pointed out, obviously. "You heard Faragonda, Bloom the person is chosen at random. How could we possibly find out who is it?"

"Well girls, the council and I believe the new Guide to be a much younger person than before, due to the fact they haven't discovered their powers yet," Ms Faragonda said, standing and coming around to the other side of the desk. "The council has sent various agents across the realms to find the new Guide as fast as they can- because if this information got out to the public there would be wide spread panic. Perhaps, you could stay here at the school for a while, work with the new freshmen and maybe the Guide could be right under our very noses?"

"You mean like, teach here again!?" Musa asked, sounding excited.

"Of course," Ms Faragonda beamed. "You are fantastic role models and are completely qualified to help out around the school. And besides, the girls all adore you and you weren't able to for very long last year, so this could make up for it."

"We'd love to Ms Faragonda!" Bloom cried, as the girls all smiled and nodded with her.

* * *

The Bug watched the girls chattering and smiling, obviously excited by something. It blinked its large red eye a few times, before crawling up and disappearing through the wall out into the roof, jumping off and gliding through the air.

It flapped its legs as it flew across the woods, gaining strength and speed as it flew before it disappeared into tiny pieces, reappearing in a small tower room millions of miles away from where it had been before. The room was simple, and had four large archways on each diagonal wall which led out to a small balcony that surrounded the top tower room; the only access to the room was through these archways. There was a large cauldron in the middle of the room where a tall, lean man wearing a dark robe and holding a large scepter was standing around, chanting something as he waved his free hand over it, his long dark hair swaying as he moved. There were desks up against the walls between the arches, cluttered with various magical experiments and scrolls, with open books lying all over the floor.

Outside leaning up against the stone balcony was a thin woman, wearing a tattered dark outfit and high shoes; her hair was a scarlet red and was long and choppy. She turned when hearing the crackling sound of The Bug arriving and grinned.

"Look Than, The Bug's back," she said, walking over to the creature and leaning down, stroking it as her partner continued his chant.

She disregarded his lack of interest and picked it up, taking it over to a free desk and waving her hand over its eye, The Bug blinked a few times before projecting the image of the six girls and the Alfea Headmistresses Ms Faragonda.

The woman listened intently to the conversation that had just taken place, before quietly laughing in excitement.

"Than, Than you have to listen to this!" the woman cried, looking over to her partner whom had still not registered her or the return of The Bug. "Than, come over here! Those pesky pixies are doing something!"

Her partner continued to ignore her. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, before shooting a dark fireball over at him, her partner quickly taking his free hand away from the cauldron and stopping the ball, bringing it into his hand and crushing it.

"I don't care for pixies Desdemona," her partner replied, lowering his hands and trying to remain calm. "Especially not those stupid Winx fairies, I wish you would just leave them. You are much more powerful than any of them now anyway. You obsession with them is becoming tiresome."

He took a deep breath in and began chanting again, trying to block out the woman.

"No, but if you just listen to me. The girls are-"

"If you interrupt my ritual again, you will become my next sacrifice," the man warned, which caused the woman to grin. "And you know how I treat my sacrifices."

"Fine go ahead, it won't do anything."

His red eyes opened quickly. Did she doubt his infinite power? He could crush her and anyone who came upon him in less than a second, it would barley require a snap of his twisted fingers.

"You doubt me?" he asked, turning to face her and feeling his power surging.

"Not you Than, If you listened to me you'd understand," the woman replied. "The Winx girls have found out that The Guide is missing. No-one can die."

The man stopped. He looked over at the projection from The Bug, showing the six girls frozen as they cheered and hugged one other, before returning his gaze to his partner.

"Well, that's terrible news," he said, wickedly. "We better find it. After all, we don't want all that power falling into the wrong hands do we?"

The man began to laugh at the thought of expanding his power further, before the woman picked up The Bug. She whispered a task to it and walked out into the balcony, releasing it into the breeze with the wicked laughs of it's master echoing for miles.


	3. Day One

3. Day One

Bloom struggled to fall asleep that night. It was strange enough being back at Alfea, but stranger still they were sleeping in the teacher's wing again.

It was similar to their old room, however the beds were slightly more comfortable and they all had single rooms, which excited most of the girls but not Bloom. There was something very comforting about knowing she could just roll over and chat to Flora, but now she couldn't. She wasn't even able to talk to Kiko or Peg as they were both back at her castle at home. It really was just her and her thoughts in a strange room.

She was also struggling to sleep because she had had a really vivid dream. Back in her first year at Alfea she had these dreams all the time, it was her sister Daphne trying to contact her, however since then her dreams were generally quite normal- until tonight.

Maybe it was because she was back at Alfea and that was always where she had felt strongest until Domino had been restored, but she wasn't entirely sure that was the case because unlike any other dreams she had previously had, this one wasn't about her.

It was as if she could see things from someone else's point of view. She was in a beautiful place and was running, running through a maze that never seemed to end. She could hear a loud, threatening laugh echoing all around her. She reached forward to touch the grassy hedge which turned a dark black as soon as she touched it. She pulled her hand away, the entire hedge had died. She kept running, through the maze, the green hedges dying as she passed them. She tripped and fell onto the grass, but that too died. She sat up, looking around her as everything crumbled and died around her, even the stars in the sky disappeared as everything died, leaving her sitting on the dead earth with the laugh echoing around in her head.

And then she had woken up.

It was silly, it was just a dream and Bloom knew it shouldn't trouble her so much, but it did. It felt real and it was terrifying. Everything she touched died what a terrible power.

When Bloom awoke the next morning, she didn't even realize she had fallen back to sleep.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Flora's voice said, and Bloom sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking toward the voice as Flora drew open the curtains.

She was fully dressed already, wearing her favorite pink top and flowing skirt.

"Breakfast will be served soon and everyone's already up," Flora giggled. "Hurry or all the pancakes will be gone."

"You know I can't resist pancakes," Bloom answered, sitting up as Flora left the room.

Bloom quickly changed into her blue top and skirt, with matching shoes before hurrying out of the room and into the deserted main living area of the girls' dorms. There was much more furniture in the staff quarters than the student ones, with lots of desks and towering bookcases and a very large television and game console which excited Tecna when they first came in.

They had all spoken with their respective families last night after deciding to stay for the term and had all of their luggage magically teleported to the school, Stella needed three separate transportation arrivals as she had purchased a ton of new clothes before their last mission.

Bloom hurried out of the room and out into the hallway, down the stairs and along the corridor before making it to the Entrance Hall, taking the steps two-by-two before arriving in the Dining Hall.

The room was cluttered with discussion, and Bloom almost went to find her friends along one of the tables before she realized they were up along the staff desk at the front. They waved at her to join them and she hurried over, taking the seat at the end beside Musa.

"Sorry guys," she said, "didn't get much sleep last night."

With that, Faragonda stood up and clapped her hands, the entire room falling silent.

"Welcome to your first day of lessons at Alfea," Ms Faragonda said to the students, sweetly. "Now I bet you are all eager to begin your lessons, and more eager still to enjoy a hearty breakfast, but a quick message first. As many of you have probably seen, the girls from The Winx Club are currently seated at the end of the staff table. The girls will be assisting the teachers with some of your lessons this semester. I hope you will treat them all with kindness and respect and that they will be able to teach you some of the many things they learnt. Now, without any further delay…"

She clapped her hands and food appeared across all the tables, the students gawking at how much scrumptious breakfast had just appeared: stacks of pancakes smothered with maple syrup, towers of toast with all different types of toppings, cereals, bacon, eggs, and many other various breakfast foods that were native to certain realms scattered across the tables.

After breakfast the girls were all given their timetables, with Bloom, Stella and Flora scheduled first to have a lesson with Griselda in the gym.

"Okay, well we'll catch you guys later," Bloom said to the others, Tecna and Musa smiling and waving back with Layla abruptly turning around and walking away.

Bloom turned around and walked towards the gym with Stella and Flora. She hadn't spoken to Layla since yesterday and she had seemed a little frosty with her after she had disagreed with her about finding The Guide.

"Hey girls, what's up with Layla?" Bloom asked them, as they both looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure," Flora answered. "She's been a little funny since last night. I'm sure she's just trying to get her head around everything that's happened."

They reached the gym where a whole bunch of freshman was standing in a group in front of Griselda who tapped her feet at the Winx.

"Late as usual girls," she sniped, before a familiar face pushed through the crowd.

"Bloom! Stella! Flora!" Roxy cried, rushing out of the group and hugging each of the girls, excitedly.

"Roxy! How are you sweetie?" Flora asked, as Roxy stepped back from her friends.

"Great! It's really cool here," Roxy beamed, amongst the whispers and cries of envy from the other freshman about how unfair it was that the earth girl was friends with the Winx.

Griselda cleared her throat which caused Roxy to retreat back to the group.

"Now that we have quite finished, we have a lesson to begin," Griselda snapped, before turning back to the freshman. "Ladies, today we are going to jump right into it and see what you already know. We are going to do a basic obstacle course and then at the end of the year you will take the course again and see how much you have improved. We shall go in alphabetical order, so Adeline of Taro, you are first."

Everyone moved to the seats except for a small ginger haired fairy with freckles. She stood alone in the center of the gym, shaking from head to toe.

Griselda walked up to the other side of the gym and clicked her fingers as a few circular rings appeared in the air, followed by a small ghostly creature at the other end.

"You will need to simply fly through all of the rings and then when you reach the end, send an attack towards the practice dummy," Griselda instructed, causing the small fairly began to shake even more.

"Guys, we need to help her," Bloom said to Stella and Flora who had sat on either side of her before she stood up and shouted, "Come on Adeline! You can do it!"

"Go Adeline! Kick ghostly-dummy butt!" Stella yelled, before the rest of the year joined in on the cheering.

That seemed to encourage the young fairy, who quickly transformed into her fairy wings and flew up into the air, blitzing the rings before sending two golden disks towards the dummy which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The crowd erupted into cheers and the fairy landed safely on the crowd, returning to her normal clothes and blushing.

"Fantastic world Adeline," Griselda called. "But those gold shots could have been more accurate and you were a little slow around the back rings, but overall a good first attempt. Next, Betrice from Lynphea."

"Hey, I know her!" Flora beamed. "Show them what us Lynphea girls are made of Betrice!"

They made their way through the role, a few fairies missing some rings and one stumpy girl from the Harmonic realm kept laughing and forgot to attack the dummy before landing. Eventually, they reached a girl named Mae, who managed to finish the whole course in the fastest time of the day which led to a very, loud cheer.

"I'd hate to be the fairy to come after that," Flora observed, wondering if even she and her friends were able to fly as fast as Mae was.

"Mara? Fairy Mara from the Fifth Planet of Kristef?" Griselda called, but there was no immediate response.

"Um, Ms Griselda she's here," Roxy called, pointing to a short light haired girl beside her. "She's not feeling to well."

Griselda slowly walked over to Roxy and the short haired girl and looked down at her. The girl was hunched over and clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright dear?" Griselda asked.

The girl looked up and pushed a stray bit of white hair from her face.

"Yeah, just bad food from this morning maybe," she said, quietly. "I think I just need to lie down in the nurse's office."

"Alright, but get a full check-up," Griselda said, sternly and pushing her glasses further up her nose. "It's amazing how many people get sick on the first day."

Griselda walked back to where she was standing before, calling out the next name and a girl with dark pigtails girl walked down to take her turn.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Roxy offered the white haired girl, but she shook her head and quickly stood up.

"No, it's fine," she answered, before hurrying out of the room.

"Totally faking it," Stella observed, quickly.

"Stella!" Flora snapped. "Maybe she's really sick."

"Oh please," Stella answered. "I have faked my way out of many tests in my time and that is a classic move. Can't believe Griselda let it slide really, would never do in my classroom."

When it came to Roxy's turn, the girls cheered and applauded loudly and their friend managed to complete the test with ease, Griselda not commenting on it too much as she had expected Roxy to perform at a higher level due to her out of school experience.

After the lesson, Bloom took a single class on her own, substituting for Palladium who was out in the swamp with a sophomore class. The class was a rather rowdy group of juniors, majority of which just wanted to hear about Bloom's adventures.

Afterwards she met up with her friends for lunch, however she quickly notices Layla was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Layla?" Bloom asked them, before taking another bite out of a crispy red apple.

"I dunno, she bounced right after you guys went to class," Musa responded, taking a sip of coffee. "She'd seemed a little down since we came back; I tried to talk to her but nothing."

"We figured she'd come back for lunch," Tecna added, sounding concerned. "I'll do a scan for her."

She pulled out her digital device and tapped a few buttons before it beeped loudly.

"I found her, she's at the west tower," Tecna informed them.

"I'll go talk to her," Bloom said, standing up but Musa grabbed her hand.

"Bloom, maybe that's not a good idea," she answered, but Bloom shook her off.

"If something's wrong, I'm sure she'll want to talk about it," Bloom said, sternly. "And besides, I have the next lesson with her, so I'd need to find her anyway."

Bloom made her way out of the dining hall, much to her friends protest and she began to walk up to the west tower, bumping into a few taken-back freshmen along the way. She climbed the long stairs, panting when she reached the top before she spied Layla looking out across the forest.

"Boy, I don't remember those stairs being that tiring before," Bloom panted, Layla not acknowledging her friend's presence. "Hey, are you okay? The girls said you disappeared before."

Bloom walked over and stood beside her, Layla looking away from Bloom.

"Hey, what's up?" Bloom asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Layla responded, sourly. "It's just… nothing."

"Come on, talk to me," Bloom badgered. "Is it Nabu? Don't worry, we'll save him."

"We wouldn't have to if everyone was immortal," Layla answered, and Bloom stepped back.

"Are you still arguing with us about this?" Bloom said, quickly. "Look, Layla everybody lives and everybody dies- that's just how it is. I thought my parents were-"

"Yeah but they're not are they!" Layla snapped back, looking over at her friend and feeling her eyes begin to water. "You never even remembered them and now they're back. Everything works out for you Bloom doesn't it? You get your parents, your kingdom, your love and everything's okay. You have no idea."

Bloom took a deep breath as Layla turned back away, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Layla, I-"

"Don't," Layla said. "Just Go. Musa will take over my spot in class today. I just don't feel up to it."

Bloom wanted to stay. She wanted to argue, but she knew it would make things worse. Layla was sort of right, she did have everything she ever wanted. Her family was back and she was engaged to the man she loved, so she supposed if she was in the position Layla was in, she would be saying the same thing, but Bloom couldn't get over how she could even try to justify stopping the evolution of the entire universe forever.

But as Bloom made her way back down the stairs, she realized something. The idea of losing her friends, her family and her love was something that terrified her most in the entire world, and with the entire universe being immortal, that risk was no longer there. She would never loose anyone, ever.

Bloom didn't want to, but she soon found herself liking that idea, until she quickly shook herself out of it. That was selfish, right?


	4. Mara

4. Mara

Stella stormed into the Winx room, clenching her teeth and groaning angrily, startling Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna who were sitting in the living area.

"Stel, what's up?" Bloom asked, peering behind the comfy armchair a she was sitting on and looking to her friend who slammed the front door behind her.

She stalked over to the girls, sitting on the armchair opposite Bloom, with Tecna, Flora and Musa occupying the three seat sofa between the two chairs; Tecna in the middle of a video game, Flora feeding a small plant in a pot some plant food and Musa reading a music magazine, all three girls stopping what they had been doing to listen to Stella.

"I got a phone call on my way back from that last lesson- which was a DISASTER may I add!" Stella began, bitterly.

"Why was the lesson bad?" Flora asked, softly as she stroked the little plant's leaves. "I thought you had a sophomore enchantment class?"

"Layla completely ditched, AGAIN!" Stella snapped. "I'm the one who doesn't go to lessons, not her! Anyway, that's not the half of it, the phone call as from Brandon, telling me to go outside. I- thinking there was something wrong- rushed outside to see him and it turns out he only came to check up on me!"

"Well, isn't that nice?" Musa stated, confused.

"Yeah, but not if you're doing it every TWO HOURS!" Stella cried, exasperated.

"He's just worried about you sweetie," Flora explained, kindly. "After all, you did die."

"Yeah, I wish Sky would have enough time to come check on me every two hours," Bloom added.

"It's just getting ridiculous!" Stella continued. "I feel like he thinks I'm helpless or something. I can look after myself, and besides how many times have I gone after him- don't answer that, it's over a hundred, I keep count! And this one time I die, it's all 'Stella, you're a weakling. Let me stalk you.' 'Oh, gotta check that fish has no bones in it, wouldn't want you to choke.' 'How hot is that shower water? You could get burnt!' And that's just the beginning!"

"Wait, he's keeping tabs on you whilst you're in the shower?" Tecna giggled. "That is odd."

"You know what I mean," Stella cried, as the other girls laughed.

There was a sound behind them and the door opened, Layla walked inside and Stella jumped up, holding her hips firmly.

"And where were you before!?" she demanded, crossly.

"I just didn't feel up to it," Layla answered, before walking off down the hallway and into her room, closing her door behind her.

"Why is she being such a GRUMP!?" Stella snapped, sitting back down and crossing her arms. "It's not like we attacked Nabu."

"She's going through a tough time now Stella," Bloom answered, however she knew exactly how Stella was feeling. "And now that this whole debate about life and death has come up, we have to be patient with her. It's bringing back a lot of old emotions."

"You should be the most pissed off with her out of all of us!" Stella cried. "She was the one saying you were wrong about this whole 'Guide' thing and that you didn't care about anyone else except yourself!"

Bloom was taken-back.

"Oops," Stella said. "You probably weren't supposed to know that. Ah well, better out than in."

"Stella!" Flora, Musa and Tecna cried and Stella shook her head, unremorseful.

Bloom had never felt so betrayed. The Winx Club was supposed to be her friends, more than that, her family, and that should she could always trust them to be there for her. But for Layla to be saying stuff like that... obviously she was wrong.

"You know what guys, I'm thinking I'm gonna go to bed," Bloom said, standing up and going to her room. She could hear the others lecturing Stella, but Bloom didn't really want to know what else would slip out.

She passed Layla's closed door and wanted to go in, she wanted to talk to her and stop this stupid feud between them, but she knew it was pointless. Layla had so much going through her head right now, that it would be futile to try and convince her otherwise.

Bloom went to sleep that night, her mind still focused on the girl in the next room and wondering if she would be forced to once again battle her friend, knowing this time the result could be much worse than before.

* * *

Layla saw herself, she was up on the west tower where she had been all afternoon and she was crying.

Crying her eyes out… still. She had thought she'd be past these painful feelings, but you never really get over losing the one you love, especially if they are also your first love.

It was strange watching yourself, seeing yourself from an outside perspective. She knew if Stella was seeing herself from an outside perspective, she'd say something like, "My hair looks fantastic in that sunlight! And that wind effect, I need to invest in that somehow!" or something along those lines.

She watched herself talking with Bloom, getting quite emotional before Bloom left and suddenly she was moving back, moving away from herself before she turned around and starting flying away, heading towards the forest before she could hear a laugh, a loud, terrible laugh that reminded her of Lord Darkar. She kept flying and suddenly she stopped, she was looking down and there he was, Nabu, lying peaceful and still. Since his eyes were closed, he just seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, fire. Fire was everywhere, she looked up and there was Bloom, the Great Dragon circling around her and setting the entire place on fire. Layla could feel the heat as it burned her and she watched as Nabu started melting like wax. She tried to beg Bloom to stop, but no sound came out.

"No, no, no!"

Layla opened her eyes and immediately sat up.

"It was only a dream," she said, thankfully.

She breathed deeply and rubbed her forehead, feeling something wet. She had been sweating. No wonder the dream felt so real.

She lay back down on her bed and rolled onto her side, crying silently, her tears rolling onto her pillow.

She wanted Piff her pixy just to come and lay down on her head, making all of her bad dreams go away, but Piff was back at her palace, millions of miles away.

She wanted Nabu to come and wrap his arms around her, telling her everything was okay, but he was gone, frozen asleep on earth, millions of more miles away.

Layla was known for trying to go it alone, but now she wanted nothing more for someone to be there, to understand.

* * *

Bloom awoke early the next morning, showered and changed before heading downstairs, much before even Tecna had woken.

On her way down to the Dining Hall, she passed Ms Faragonda's office and Bloom wondered if she would be awake. She peered her head in and saw Ms Faragonda sitting at her desk, reading a book quite intently.

"Um, Ms Faragonda," Bloom said, quietly and her headmistress looked up, "can I talk to you?"

"Of course you may Bloom, come in," Ms Faragonda answered, closing her book and placing her head on her hands. "What is the problem?"

Bloom walked over and sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, her head mistresses surveying her obviously distressed previous student.

"The Winx are having a tough time right now," Bloom began, quietly and trying to maintain herself. "And I'm worried it's all my fault. I'm not being a good enough leader, I mean I know it's not an official title, but sometimes I feel it's up to me to keep everyone together and I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"What makes you think that Bloom?" Ms Faragonda asked, shaking her head. "In all my years of teaching, I have never met a group of more determined, street-smart and talented students than you and your friends, Bloom. If you aren't able to remain together, there is little hope that anyone else will be able to maintain their own friendships."

"I know, it's just…" Bloom began, before cutting herself off.

"I am aware of Layla distaste towards the current mission, however I know you'll be able to come together and do the right thing," Ms Faragonda said, smiling. "You always do."

Bloom nodded, before thanking Faragonda and leaving the office, going down for breakfast where a few students had already arrived, Tecna had managed to get down to the dining room whilst Bloom was talking to Ms Faragonda and was already eating some toast with an oddly colored topping.

After breakfast, Bloom and Flora took a defensive class with some juniors before Bloom had a solo with a class of freshmen, Roxy included.

"So that's how you get a portable light source," Bloom explained, concentrating on the glowing yellow sphere she had conjured in her hands.

The students gasped and looked excited at the prospect of making their own before Bloom closed her hands and the sphere disappeared.

"Now it's your turn!" Bloom said, smiling. "Before you leave lesson, I want every one of you to show me a light sphere. Let's start from the back."

All of the students in the back few rows successfully managed to produce a light sphere and eventually, it got down to the last two in the front row, Roxy and the white haired girl from their first lesson.

"Great job Roxy!" Bloom praised, as Roxy clasped her hands together and the sphere disappeared. "Now, lucky last. It's Mara right?"

The white haired girl nodded shyly, looking to Roxy who smiled at her.

"Come on Mara, you can do it!" Roxy reassured her, but Mara was shaking.

She looked down at her hands, and closed her eyes, imagining the light sphere appearing in her hands just like Bloom had told her to, but nothing was happening. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to muster all of her powers, but there was still nothing.

As if by magic, the bell rang and Mara opened her eyes. The other girls were gathering their books and bags and preparing to leave so Mara quickly gathered her own stuff and dashed out of class before Bloom could even speak to her about what had happened.

"Hey Mara, wait!" Bloom called, but the white haired girl had disappeared, before turning back to the students. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

The rest of the girls left, apart from Roxy who was still putting her books in her bag. Bloom walked over to her and lent against the desk.

"Roxy, what happened just then?" Bloom asked her, and Roxy looked up, slinging her pink bag behind her bag and shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answered. "Mara is my roommate, but she's very shy. She only really talks to me and not very often. She told me she gets nervous and that's why she runs out of class all the time, but that's all I know. See you later Bloom."

With that, Roxy left the class leaving Bloom alone with her thoughts.

Ms Faragonda said that The Guide wouldn't know what their powers were and therefore wouldn't know how to use them. Perhaps Mara was the sort of person they were looking for? But, the truth was they didn't even really know what they _were_ looking for, and it wasn't like The Guide was going to turn up right now and confess. The Guide was as clueless as they were.

Bloom was interrupted by a knock at the door and she looked around, seeing Flora and Musa in the doorway.

"Hey Bloom, Ms F just sent for us," Musa explained, quickly. "Come on."

Bloom, Musa and Flora made their way up to Ms Faragonda's office where the rest of the Winx were already standing as well as Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon and much to Bloom's excitement…

"Sky!" Bloom cried, rushing over to her fiancé and wrapping her arms around him, both parties very happy to see each other. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be able to get away from Eraklyon for ages!"

"When I heard about your mission, I thought Eraklyon could wait," Sky answered, his arms still around Bloom.

"Mission, what mission?" Bloom asked, turning to Ms Faragonda who stood up and placed her hands on her desk.

"The mission Sky is referring to is a very dangerous one indeed," Ms Faragonda explained, sternly. "The attempts of the council to find The Guide have so far been in vain and we are running out of time, more and more people are finding out about their immortality and we must act fast, so we have decided to send you girls to the Dimension of Life and Death, the source of The Guide's Power."

The girls were taken-back.

"But that is one of the most dangerous places in all the magical realms!" Tecna exclaimed, gripping Timmy's hand and shaking slightly.

"Yes, and that is why we are entrusting the task to you and The Specialists," Ms Faragonda answered. "It is the only way to find out more about the next Guide."

"We'll handle it Ms Faragonda!" Bloom cried, bravely.

"Thank you," Ms Faragonda said, smiling. "The fate of the universe seems to have once again, fallen into the hands of The Winx."

"And you wouldn't want it in anyone else's!" Stella cried. "Especially with my new hand moisturizer, some of softest hands in the whole realm are in this very room, thanks to me!"

They laughed. After all, it was much easier than thinking about what horrors awaited them in the strange Dimension.


	5. Destination Unknown

5. Destination Unknown

She watched as the headmistress revealed the destination of the Winx's mission before she laughed, standing up and walking out to the balcony. Her colleague was leaning against the stone fence, listening intently to the soft breeze and fiddling with a small flower he had procured earlier from an unfortunate passerby.

"The Winx are going to The Dimension of Life and Death," she informed him, standing beside him and looking out across the twisted landscape of their own land.

He smiled and twirled the stem of the flower around in his fingers, the bright daisy turning dark and deformed as he did so.

"Excellent," he stated. "I think we should give them a little greeting when they arrive, don't you."

He stepped back and raised his arms, saying a few words before dark, fearsome looking clouds appeared across the sky, the rain suddenly pelting down from them before various strokes of lightning streaked through the previously clear sky. She laughed at the sight of the darkness and he lay the deformed daisy in his palm, whispering, "Take it to them," and he blew the daisy out into the breeze, the clouds soon disappearing into dark purple smoke, the daisy along with them.

* * *

Bloom collected together the rest of the spell books she thought she may need, adding them to her small bag which already contained a spare set of clothes tucked away inside it and a few various potions before she pulled the cord and sealed it.

Yesterday, The Winx had been told they needed to go to The Dimension of Life and Death to try and find some more leads as to how they find The Guide.

Bloom headed out of her bedroom and walked through the deserted living area. Everyone else had already packed and was outside waiting to go, and Bloom knew she couldn't stall anymore.

The last time they went on a mission, Stella technically died. If The Guide hadn't passed over the title before the next one found out, she would have gone.

Regardless of the fact that now no-one could die, Bloom still had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

She had read up on The Dimension last night, and she soon realized why the others were so petrified of it. A very short book she had found in the restricted area of the library told her all she needed to know about the terrors of the place within its ten pages; barren wastelands, terrifying creatures roaming free, unpredictably extreme weather and not to mention how many people are reported missing whilst attempting to even fly near it.

Bloom made her way out of the dorm, locking the door behind her as she walked slowly through the corridors, trying to remain calm about the mission, however a million different scenarios were whizzing through her head, all of them ending badly.

Finally she reached the courtyard, where the large hover ship was parked in the center of the quad. Riven and Helia were busy lifting boxes of supplies into the ship, whilst Timmy and Tecna were looking over the exterior to ensure everything was ready for the journey. The rest of the guys and girls were surveying over the stuff they had brought, as well as talking about the possibilities of upcoming mission. They seemed just as nervous as Bloom did. Many curious students were also gathered around the ship, including Roxy who was petitioning Faragonda and Griselda to let her accompany the Winx on the mission.

"I don't understand why I can't go?!" Roxy cried, sternly and Ms Faragonda lowered her eyes at her, Griselda tapping her foot crossly.

"You are just a Freshmen Roxy," Ms Faragonda answered. "You don't nearly have the magical experience the other girls have."

"But I am part of their group, I helped them last year!"

"Regardless of your previous exploits and how well you have been doing with your school work, you're still our responsibility and you must abide by our rules," Griselda snapped.

"But they told me they used to sneak of school to dangerous places all the time!" Roxy argued, before Musa quickly ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"What she meant to say was…err…we…" Musa stammered, unable to come up with a quick answer.

"Don't worry sweetie, I promise you'll be able to come on the next mission with us," Flora interjected, walking over as Musa released the struggling Roxy, who pouted, bitterly.

Bloom then looked over to the other main argument, which was taking place outside the other side of the ship.

"You are NOT coming out with us!" Stella snapped, crossing her arms and facing away from her boyfriend.

"Then what's the point of us coming with you at all!?" Brandon cried.

"To give us a lift," Stella answered, and Brandon sighed.

"I'm here to protect you, Stella! I'm not letting anything happen to you again," he answered, but Stella merely shook him off and stalked away, spying Bloom and walking over to her.

"Can you believe that!?" she exclaimed, angrily. "He still thinks I can't handle myself!"

"Well, he is right Stella," Bloom replied. "We're going to need all the help we can get, especially where we're going."

"Oh! So you're siding with HIM!?" Stella snapped, and Bloom shook her head.

"Of course not-"

"- I think what Bloom means, is that we are here to help you out," Sky cut in, walking over and standing between them, "not to protect you from anything! Everyone knows you girls can look after yourselves 99.99% of the time. It's the monsters you go up against that need the real protection!"

"Well… whatever," Stella stifled, dryly before turning around and going over to help Musa and Flora who were still trying to talk to Roxy.

Sky turned to Bloom who beamed at him.

"Thanks for that, Stella's been a little frosty towards Brandon and I haven't been going to well with keeping the peace," Bloom stated, sadly, "With anyone really."

"No problems," Sky answered, sweetly and he placed his hand under her chin. "Hey, I heard about the problems you guys have been having. But don't worry about it; you girls are The Winx Club! You can overcome anything."

"I know, it's just I-"

"Anything, Bloom," Sky cut off, and Bloom smiled at him again.

He had no idea how much his words seemed to help her.

Sky softly kissed his fiancée before Faragonda called them over, Sky taking Blooms' hand as they made their way over to the ship, standing in a long line in front of the headmistress.

"Now in The Dimension you will come across many dangerous obstacles, and one of them will be the surface itself," Ms Faragonda explained, surveying the group. "The information known about the Dimension is very ambiguous and there is a chance you may not return-"

There were a few sudden shrieks of horror from the crowd of students at the statement, which caused Faragonda slight discomfort. She was well aware of the dangers and knew the girls could handle them, but she also knew that if they didn't work together, there was a chance they would join the ranks of adventurous that had disappeared whilst attempting the very same mission.

"- so be as vigilant as you can," Ms Faragonda continued, before reaching down into her dress pocket and taking out a small box, walking forward and handing it to Bloom, lifting the lid to reveal a small, glistening crystal. "This is the Crystal of Life. It was taken from the center of The Dimension many years ago by a group of pirates of whom sold it to three witches in their sophomore year at Cloud Tower. The three witches- who you all know very well - did not know its true power and luckily it was confiscated before they could figure it out. Griffin gave it to me after she heard about your mission, as well as sending her best wishes for your safe return. As soon as you land on the surface, take it out and it will show you the way to the center of The Dimension. There it is rumored you will find an Oracle who will answer only one question per person. But be careful, The Oracle is not always truthful, or kind. He is neither good nor evil, and the action he takes towards you after he answers your question is out of anybody's hands but his."

Ms Faragonda stepped back from them as Bloom tore her eyes off the beautiful crystal, closing the box lid and slipping it into her bag as Ms Griselda stepped forwards.

"Now, since the weather is unpredictable, I want you all to be properly dressed," she stated, lifting her hands as perfectly fitted jade body suits materialized over their normal clothes, the girls being given tall matching boots and the guys smaller, bulkier work boots.

"Next time, maybe try a brighter color Ms G," Stella advised, and Griselda shook her head.

"And now the time has come for you all to depart," Ms Faragonda said, with a tone of sadness in her voice. "I wish you the best of luck and we are all hoping for a successful mission."

"Don't worry Ms Faragonda, we won't let you down," Bloom proclaimed, as the students cheered and the group made their way onto the ship, filing into the control room and taking their seats, as Timmy and Tecna raised them off the ground.

"Come back safely," Ms Faragonda whispered, as they blasted their way into the air and towards the unknown peril that awaited them when they arrived.

* * *

**Double Chapter Week! Aren't you guys lucky.  
So, go on and click that little "next" button. I know you want to.  
Oh... and don't forget to click that little "review" button either. I'd love to hear from you.  
MikaylaRose x**


	6. The Dimension Of Life And Death

6. The Dimension of Life and Death

The stars flew past them as they sped through the outer reaches of the realm, the brave group getting further away from the familiar regions of the universe and towards the outer realms.

"How much further Timster, I'm getting a little bored back here?" Riven asked, his feet up on the console as he sat back in the chair, his arms behind his head.

"Not too much further now," Timmy answered, pushing a button on the controls which brought up a bright green holographic map.

Bloom walked over from the window she was looking out of and peered between Tecna and Timmy to look at the map, Brandon, Sky and Musa coming over to look as well.

"Currently, we are that little blue beeping thing," Timmy pointed out, as they looked towards the light he described on the map, spying it just entering the outer realm.

"And we have to get to the large red beeping thing," Tecna added, pointing towards the large red planet at the very top of the map.

"Is that the technical terms for them, guys?" Sky asked, and the three others laughed as Tecna and Timmy went a little red.

"Well, we could have called them 'trans-multi-medial-holographic-identification-markers'," Timmy responded, giggling. "But we figured that would go right over your heads."

"Wait, call them what?" Brandon asked, and they laughed again. "Oh I get it, very funny."

Over by the window Flora shuttered as she watched the stars, clutching her arms.

Even through the suit, she could sense the negative energy as they entered the outer realm and it was really affecting her for some reason. Possibly because she knew there would be hardly any floral life out this far, as they were much too far away from the sun. She started to wonder how Stella was holding up as her powers were drawn from sunlight before two, strong, comforting arms wrapped around her. She didn't even need to look around to know who it was, and she snuggled close to him.

"You're sensing it too aren't you?" Flora asked, and Helia nodded.

Even though he had no magic, Helia had become so attuned to the world around him through Flora that he could pick up any number of negative magical vibrations, much like magical creatures could.

"Yes I am," Helia answered, looking out of the window as the space outside suddenly got much darker than it was before. "I had been able to sense it since before we left Alfea. It's like-"

"-Dark vibes had surrounded us before we were even gone?" Flora finished, looking up at him and he smiled down at her, loving the fact she could practically read his mind.

"Precisely," he replied, softly.

"Is that even possible?" Flora asked and Helia nodded.

"Out here, I think any dark magic is possible Flora," he said and he held her closer, his very presence somewhat making Flora feel brighter.

Around Helia's shoulders she spied Stella who was sitting on the other end of the room on a single seat, looking out to the stars with her arms crossed. She could see Stella was being affected as well, but she was much too proud to admit it, especially to Brandon whom had come over to comfort her many times but she had rejected him, stating that she was, "perfectly capable of sitting on a chair without assistance." Now Brandon was sulking on the opposite end of the control room with Sky and Bloom who was busily informing his fiancée about his future plans for Eraklyon, with Brandon just staring out of the window, uninterested. The only people who looked sulkier than Brandon was Musa, Riven and Layla. Musa was trying to talk to Riven about their relationship, but Riven was more content with complaining to her about how "slow" they were travelling. Layla was just sitting alone at the back of the control room, watching the others and sighing quietly. She caught Flora looking at her and Flora smiled kindly, Layla returning a sketchy smile before looking out the window.

The sky managed to get darker and darker as the little blue dot got closer and closer to the larger red dot, the passengers soon surrounding the two pilots and joining in on Riven's complaining.

"If you think you can do it better, you pilot!" Tecna snapped at Stella, who had just asked them if either of them even knew how to fly past 30.

"Um, guys," Flora said, pointing to the little map, however Stella continued her tyrant.

"I would do it a lot better than you guys!" Stella exclaimed and Tecna groaned angrily.

"You? You- fast? You have to wake up three hours before leaving the room in the morning JUST to put your make-up on- It takes soo long!" Tecna retorted and Stella glared at her.

"Just leave it Tecna, I don't mind," Timmy whimpered, scratching his head but Tecna ignored him.

"Guys, you probably want to see this," Flora said again, but still no-one listened. All their attention was on Tecna and Timmy.

"For the first time ever, I agree with Stella," Riven said. "This trip is taking precious years away from my life. I could be on some planet fighting dragons, but instead I'm wasting my time here."

"Wasting your time hey?!" Musa cried, and Riven was taken back. "Don't like being _here_ hey? I see, nothing good enough to keep "Big Riven's" interest here!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Riven answered, but Musa was fired up.

"Hey guys, clam down," Sky interjected, trying to maintain some order amongst chaos.

"Shut up Your Highness, just because your life is perfect," Riven sniped.

"My life is not perfect! Do you have any idea what I have to do every day? All the pressure I'm under!" Sky exclaimed, angrily as Brandon placed his arm between the two.

"Easy guys, there's enough fighting going on without you two entered the ring," Brandon said, and Stella crossed her arms.

"Once again, thinking everyone else needs protection!" Stella exclaimed, and Brandon relinquished his block between the two men.

"And once again, that is why I am here!" he cried, exasperated. "I am his squire, it's my job."

"Yes, and how many times has Sky fallen into harm's way under your 'protection'?" Riven pointed out, and Brandon moved to hit him when suddenly large, green vines scooped up all of the parties in the argument and tied them up, with Tecna and Timmy being held down to their respective chairs.

"Hey- what the!?" Riven cried, before his mouth was covered by the ivy.

"BE QUIET!" Flora yelled, with everyone staring at her, their eyes widened with shock at the voice that had erupted from their usually quiet friend.

"Flora…" Helia said, shocked but impressed with the strength of his girlfriend. With the room now quiet, they all instinctively looked towards the map as a the loud beeping sounded from it, with unknown black dots coming closer and closer towards the blue dot.

"Look!" Flora said, releasing the passengers softly to the ground and they moved towards the window, spying large, grey flying creatures heading straight towards them.

"What are they?" Musa asked, her voice cracking a little with fright.

"I don't know, but let's not find out," Sky advised, leaning on Timmy's chair. "Timmy, you think you can get us around those things?"

"Piece of cake," Timmy answered, taking the controls as Tecna readied the boosters.

The creatures got closer to the ship, as the passengers began to worry. They looked almost like gargoyles, but with dark red eyes and large, sharp teeth with their wings stretching out far behind them pushing towards much faster than any animal they had encountered before.

"Everybody hang tight," Timmy advised, and everyone found a seat, strapping themselves in.

"Okay Timmy, boosters are ready," Tecna said, turning to her boyfriend. "But you are sure you'll be able to pull of the maneuvers at that speed?"

"Do you think I can?" Timmy asked her and Tecna nodded, smiling at him. "Then of course I can. Boosters, go!"

Tecna flipped a switch and they were shot forwards, straight into the herds of monsters, a few of them grasping hold of the ship, regardless of the speed and hanging on.

"Now this speed is more like it," Riven stated, grinning.

"We've got to shake the creatures," Bloom piped up, and Timmy nodded.

"Here goes nothing," Timmy said, turning the ship a complete 360 degrees in an attempt to lose them, however the creatures hung on.

"These things don't give up easily," Brandon stated, as he noticed the rest of the creatures they had left behind coming up after them.

"I remember reading in this book last night that no creatures can enter The Dimension without shielding," Bloom informed them, holding onto the console in fear of falling off her chair. "So as long as we get through the atmosphere, they should all burn up in the toxic fumes."

"Okay, Dimension of Life and Death, here we come," Timmy said, pushing the ship as fast as he could towards the red dot, however soon they didn't need the map to see where they were aiming to go.

"Wow," they exclaimed, as an enormous, blood red planet appeared in the space a few miles ahead of them, grey, cloudy vapors surrounding the entire planet.

They entire ship shuttered, and the passengers were jolted in their seats, gripping onto anything they could find to maintain balance. From above them, they could hear rattling and shifting of the roof.

"They're trying to eat their way into the ship!" Timmy shouted, starting to weave around madly and flipping the ship over many times, still trying to shake the creatures' grasp.

The Dimension was getting closer and closer, the great planet looming over them as they were now within its grasp, the swarm of creatures right on their tail and the creatures attached to the ship extremely close to breaking through.

"Come on Timmy!" Tecna shrieked, as the creatures started to eat their way through the ceiling above them.

Timmy steered the ship as fast as he could, all the passengers all finding themselves crying out as they finally pushed through the cloudy atmosphere of the planet, the cloudy vapors almost locking onto the ship as soon as they touched it, with the sounds from the creatures on the room immediacy stopping. Obviously the toxins had got to them.

They continued downwards, hoping the clouds would clear before they found themselves colliding with the ground. As they continued, small raindrops began to appear on the windows. Rain was the last thing they needed right now. The clouds parted and they landed on the damp ground, the rain pelting down on the ship with an almost godlike force.

"Nice work Timmy!" Sky commended, the rest of them cheering happily and jumping into each other's arms, happy to have made it alive.

"It was nothing really," Timmy stammered; wiping his forehead as Tecna wrapped her arms around him, kissing him forcefully and slight fogging his glasses up.

"You are brilliant Timmy!" she beamed and Timmy was immediately embarrassed.

"Okay guys, we're finally here," Sky said, as they all clambered around to the windows to look out at The Dimension, however they could hardly see anything past the heavy rain.

"It looks deserted out there," Musa observed, squinting to try and block out the mist being created from the rain, but with no prevail.

"Well, we better get out there," Flora said, not looking too eager at the prospect. "We're not gonna find out anything from in the ship."

Bloom returned to her seat and picked up her bag that she had tucked in one of the compartments under the console. She took out the box and opened the lid, looking down at the crystal Ms Faragonda had entrusted her with.

The others looked around at her and waited for her to activate the crystal that would guide them in their journey.

"Here Flora, you take it," Bloom said, standing and giving the crystal to her friend who was taken-back.

"Me?" she said, taking the box and looking puzzled. "Why? Faragonda trusted it to you."

"Yeah, and I'm entrusting it to you," Bloom answered, sincerely. "Just take it out and rest it in your hand. It'll do the rest; you just have to carry it."

Flora did as she was told, taking the crystal out of the box which she gave to Bloom and placed it in her left hand, the crystal rising a few centimeters above her hand on her own and spinning crazily around a few times before slowly settling and facing east.

"You saw the crystal, east it is!" Stella said, before rushing over towards the door.

"Wait Stella, we need some sort of protection from the rain," Tecna said, standing and going between her and the door. "With that sort of force, I'm sensing it's not just normal rain."

"You're right Tec," Timmy said, looking down at his scanner which he had just programmed to scan over the rain. "It's got a magical enchantment in it that removes all of your magical abilities as soon as it touches you."

"So, what were you thinking Tecna?" Flora asked.

Tecna smiled, "I've got this."

With that Tecna transformed into her Belevix, her simple Griselda conjured outfit turning into a purple sparkly Belevix body suit, two sparkling wings sprouting behind her.

The door opened and she flew outside, immediately chanting, "Digital Barrier!"

She lifted her hands and a large green barrier web appeared above her, the rest of the group making their way outside, cheering at Tecna's efforts.

"Great job Tecna!" Flora praised and Tecna smiled at them, holding up the web with one of her hands.

"It's like a digital umbrella!" Musa cried.

Sky stood in the doorway, smiling at Tecna before realising Bloom- whom he thought was behind him, was in fact still inside. He ducked back into the control room and found her seated in the corner, staring out at the rain.

"Hey, Bloom come on," Sky said, going over to her and sitting on the chair opposite hers. "Tecna just made this awesome digital umbrella and she can fly over us, protecting us from the rain."

"I dunno, I don't know if I'd be much help," Bloom answered, feeling her eyes beginning to water but she held them back.

"What are you talking about? We need you."

"Did you see me earlier?" Bloom cried, quickly. "During the fight. I just stood there, letting you all yell. It was Flora who had to speak up and stop it. It should have been me, I should have done something and if I had, maybe we would have seen those creatures earlier and avoided them entirely."

"Bloom, that fight wasn't your fault-"

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this," Bloom cut-off. "I'm supposed to be a Queen one day, a leader and I can't even stop my friends from fighting!"

"Bloom, I've never seen you like this before. We're about to explore one of the most dangerous places in the entire realm, if we don't have you, we don't stand a chance," Sky replied, calmly. "I know you're down, but you need to have more faith in yourself. Now you can either stay in here and be upset, or go out there and be the leader you were born to be."

Sky stood up and offered his hand to her.

"I believe in you- we all believe in you. The only person who doesn't seem to is you," Sky continued, and Bloom looked up at him, a tear falling down her face. "Now let's go find this Oracle- together."

Bloom wiped her eyes and took his hand, Sky kissing her quickly before Stella peered her head inside.

"Come on you guys, the Umbrella's gonna leave without you!" Stella cried, and the two ran out of the ship, joining the others outside.

"This way guys," Flora said, the crystal pointing towards some mountains in the distance and she led the group, with Tecna flying above them maintaining the umbrella.

Bloom was now feeling a little bit stronger with Sky by her side, but she had a terrible feeling that she was being watched. She peered around and saw Layla walking with Musa and Riven behind her, Musa and Riven were in yet another fight, but Layla was glaring right at her. Bloom turned back around, wondering if Layla was just as unsure of Bloom's leadership as she was.


	7. Finding The Oracle

7. Finding The Oracle

Even though they kept walking towards the mountains, they never seemed to reach them. It was as if the mountains were moving further and further away as they got closer.

"How much further?" Riven asked, impatiently after they had been walking for hours and still hadn't reached the mountains.

"Do you always have to comment?" Stella asked, glaring back at him before returning her look to Flora whom she was walking beside, leading the group. "Yeah Flora, how much longer? I'm tired and these boots aren't exactly ideal footwear."

"It still says to go this way, so that's the way we're going," Flora answered, looking to Helia was walking on her other side with tired eyes, her boyfriend taking her free hand and holding it, comforting her. Flora knew exactly how Stella and Riven were feeling, but since she was carrying the crystal, she figured she had to maintain her composure.

Behind her, Bloom, Sky and Timmy were getting just as exhausted, with Timmy trying to fix his scanner which had immediately failed when he got off the ship.

"Hey Tecna, you reckon you could fix my scanner?" Timmy asked, looking up at his girlfriend who was still flying above them, maintaining the barrier.

"I would love to Timmy, but I barley think I have enough power to maintain this barrier for much longer," Tecna said, sounding incredibly weak.

"You have to," Bloom cried, looking up to Tecna, "or else we'll all loose our powers. You can do it Tecna, we're almost there."

"I hope so Bloom," Tecna answered, looking forwards and noticing that the mountains seemed to be finally starting to get closer.

The hours dragged on, but they eventually reached the mountains, the crystal leading them to a small cave in the main rock face.

"It's going crazy!" Flora yelped, the crystal practically tugging her into the dark cave and Helia had to grasp her to pull her back.

"Okay!" Bloom exclaimed, sensing how unenergetic everyone was after the trek and walking to the front with Flora and Stella, leaving the protective barrier of the digital barrier to peer inside the cave, the cave roof blocking her from the rain. "Let's go guys. Stella, can you give us some light?"

"No problems Bloom!" she answered, clenching her fist and producing a circular ball of light, throwing it up to the cave roof and it lit up the entire area.

"Let's go," Bloom instructed, and she led the way into the cave, Stella, Helia and Flora with the crystal right behind her, followed by the rest of the group with Tecna last, who flew to the ground and kept the barrier around her until he got under the cave roof, drawing it back in like an umbrella before she returned to her jade suit and hurried after the others.

The cave was dark and rocky, with no small plants or drops of water from the rain even penetrating the rocks. Even the sound from the rain couldn't be heard in the cave- it was as if it existed as a completely separate place than the surface.

They kept walking through the cave, going deeper and deeper with Stella's light orb now the only source of light they could see for miles.

"Hey look!" Stella said, pointing towards something at the end of the tunnel.

They walked along until they reached a gap between two separate tunnels, both seeming to run parallel to one another into the darkness ahead of them.

"Flora, which way do we go?" Bloom asked, and Flora looked down to the crystal in her hands.

Sadly, it seemed just as confused as they did, pointing to the left tunnel for a few seconds before switching to the right tunnel, and then going back to the left again.

"It has no idea," Flora answered, sadly.

"How can the crystal that's supposed to guide us not know where to go!?" Riven demanded, crossing his arms. "That is the most pointless thing I have ever-"

"Hey, let's not insult the guiding crystal thingy!" Brandon said, quickly.

"What are gonna do, put it under pressure?" Riven sniped, laughing a little at his own statement before Bloom broke in.

"Let's split up, half go one way and half go the other," she proposed, turning to the others.

"Yeah, but we only have one crystal?" Musa pointed out. "How will we know where to go after the tunnel if we're the group without it?"

"Easy! We'll split it!" Stella said, walking over to Flora and the crystal and waving her hand over it, the crystal seamlessly splitting into two identical crystals, one pointing to the left and the other to the right.

"Great work Stella!" Bloom commended, taking the crystal pointing to the left tunnel, whilst leaving the other with Flora.

"Okay: Flora, Musa, Helia, Riven, Timmy and I will go to the right," Tecna suggested, stepping forward and standing behind Flora. "And Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky and Brandon will go to the left."

"Sounds great to me!" Stella beamed, however Bloom was a little apprehensive.

She couldn't help feeling Layla was still quite angry towards her and figured she didn't even want to be on the assignment to find The Oracle. She hadn't spoken to her since argument on the tower, and somehow Bloom felt like it had only gotten worse, especially since they left Alfea.

The two groups went off their separate ways, Bloom with one crystal and Flora with the other, Stella giving them each a ball of light which would follow them as they walked before they parted.

Bloom watched the crystal in her hand, levitating just a little bit from her palm as it pointing exactly in front of her. The Oracle was close, she could sense it and they had been walking for a quite a while now, so she knew whatever was waiting for them couldn't be much further away.

Suddenly, a sharp shriek echoed through the cave, followed by many more screams.

"That was Flora!" Bloom cried, stopping with the rest of their group.

"And Musa, and Tecna and the guys!" Sky continued, before the screams abruptly stopped.

Layla started to run back, but no-one else moved.

"Hey Layla, wait," Sky called and she stopped, looking around at them, shocked.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked- the first words she had said since they left for The Dimension. "They were screaming, something happened!"

"Layla we can't go back," Bloom said, firmly. "I'm worried about them too, but Flora, Tecna and Musa are strong girls, you know that. If anything went wrong, they'd be able to handle it. We can go back for them afterwards."

"Yeah, Timmy, Helia and Riven are with them too," Brandon pointed out. "By the time we get there, they'll have probably handled the problem and we'll have to come back anyway."

"I don't care what you say," Layla answered, stubbornly. "I'm going to see if they're okay. Luckily for us, no-one can die or else they may already be dead."

With that Layla turned around and ran back down the tunnel, creating a Morphix light in her hands to illuminate the way.

"I better go after her," Sky said, stepping forwards but Bloom held him back.

"Sky, you're leaving me?" she said, sadly.

"You'll be fine, you've got the others," he answered. "Layla has no-one. We'll find you, you go on ahead."

And he was gone, running off after Layla and disappearing into the darkness behind them, leaving Bloom with Brandon and Stella.

"He left me," Bloom said, a little shocked.

"Sky's a King he helps people, it's what he does. Come on Bloom, we better keep going," Brandon said, and Stella glared at him. "What? We may as well. They've got it handled and we've got a mission to complete."

"Don't worry Stella, Brandon's right," Bloom said, all of the flame that seemed to have left her over the past few days had suddenly flooded back into her. "Let's go. We're going to talk to The Oracle, and then find The Guide."

She turned around and continued to lead them along the tunnel, Stella's light still shining their way until they saw an even brighter light from exit up ahead. They kept going until they reached the other end of the tunnel, the overwhelming light hitting their faces and the sounds of nature filling their ears. They eyes finally adjusted and they gasped.

"Whoa," Bloom exclaimed, unable to muster any other words.

* * *

"Why are you coming after me?" Layla demanded, as she and Sky reached the crossroads from earlier, turning down the other tunnel.

"Because I didn't want you to go on your own," Sky answered, however it wasn't completely the truth, he had some ulterior motives as well.

They walked along the tunnel in silence, before Layla spied something glimmering up ahead.

She bent down and picked it up, a small cry escaping Sky's lips.

"The crystal," Layla said, flipping it around in her hands and observing the small crack across the middle that had obviously occurred when it was dropped. "What happened here?"


	8. Things That Look Safe, Turn Out Nasty

8. Things That Look Safe, Turn Out Nasty

Bloom, Stella and Brandon had no idea how it was possible, but the scene that they were looking down on was entirely real.

It was straight from one of the fairytale books that Bloom used to read as a child. The tunnel had come out on top of a long staircase that led down to the ground below. In a large open section of the cave, a picturesque field had grown in the seemingly dead dimension; with beautiful, luscious green grass covering most of the ground and tall green trees all around. There were beautiful flowers of every color spread throughout and a towering, flowing waterfall across the other side of the field, the pristine, clear water falling from the top and disappearing behind the trees. The whole place was bathed in a glowing, yellow light from a large light ball at the top of the cave roof, much larger than the smaller versions Stella could create.

"Flora would love it here," Stella observed, smiling as the rays from the sun-like ball hit her face. After being amongst so much darkness, the pleasant feeling of light- sun or artificial- was a much welcomed relief to Stella.

Bloom nodded, suddenly wondering what had happened to the others before shaking the thought away. They'd be fine, after all Layla and Sky had gone after them. Suddenly another terrible thought dawned in her mind. Why _had_ Sky gone after her? After all, anything could happen to her, Stella and Brandon but instead he went off to protect Layla, the one person who seemed to hate Bloom right now possibly even more than Icy or Valtor ever did. She shook that thought away as well, burying it deep into her mind. If Sky wanted anyone else, he wouldn't have proposed to her in the first place. Bloom knew in her heat she trusted him and he trusted her, so there was nothing to worry about.

Bloom looked down to the crystal, which appeared to be pointing straight towards the water fall in the distance, but from this level it was difficult to be sure.

"Okay guys, let's go," Bloom said, leading the others down the stairs and onto a small stone path that seemed to lead right through the majestic field.

The three followed the path, seeing a few magical creatures scurrying around the trees, their large cute eyes looking at them curiously as their small fluttering wings kept them off the ground. The field seemed to go on forever, more and more trees with the creatures of the field soon coming right up to them to see who they were.

"Aw, they are so cute!" Stella cried, petting a small bear-like creature who made a strange purring sound in response.

"I wouldn't pet the strange animals Stella," Brandon said, tugging his girlfriend's arm and standing her up, angering the creature who quickly scurried away.

"What's it gonna do? Attack me!?" Stella demanded, pulling her arm away.

Stella stormed off after Bloom, with Brandon scratching his head before hurrying off after them.

After a while, they reached the other end of the opening, the trees thinning as they reached a large, opening grassy area, with the waterfall in front of them, flowing into a shallow pool. At the front of the pool stood a short column with a clear chalice sitting atop of it.

Bloom checked the crystal which was shaking quite violently, pointing straight into the waterfall.

"The Oracle is the waterfall?" Stella asked, before Bloom handed the crystal to her and stepped towards the chalice.

"No Stella, The Oracle is behind the waterfall," Bloom answered, picking up the chalice and noticing an inscription on the column. "_One will enter, if one will drink. They must pay the price, if they fly they now sink."_

"What?" Stella asked, confused.

"I get it," Bloom answered, turning around to the other two. "You have to drink from the fountain to speak to The Oracle, but you must lose all your powers until you leave."

"Makes sense I guess," Brandon answered. "The ultimate defense."

"Let Brandon go then," Stella said, and Brandon's eyes widened. "He doesn't have powers, he can't lose any. And besides, he's all for 'defense.' Especially for those who don't need it!"

"No I'll go," Bloom said quickly, before the two starting bickering again. "Besides, Brandon won't know what exactly to ask. We have one question and that's it."

"But you'll lose your powers," Stella protested.

"Only for a while," Bloom answered, leaning down and scooping up the water. "And besides, you guys can protect me if something happens."

If Bloom hadn't physically gone to fill up the chalice, she may have not even noticed it was full, the water was so clear. Quickly Bloom gulped down the water without sparing a second to think about the consequences.

As soon as the last drop was drained from the chalice, the ground started shaking and the waterfall parted to show a long, dark tunnel which seemed to somehow go even further down into the planet.

"One can enter," said a high pitched, ghostly voice.

Bloom looked to her two companions, Stella looking apprehensively back to her before she stepped into the shallow pool and made her way down the tunnel, the waterfall closing up behind her leaving her friends to wait for her return.

* * *

"It's a good thing the crystal still works," Layla observed, watching the struggling crystal pointing straight ahead of her. "Or else we would have no idea where to go."

"How can you be sure that by following the crystal it will lead to the others?" Sky asked, walking beside her with his blue Phantoblade drawn.

"Do you see any other way they could have gone?" Layla pointed out, causing the conversation to seize.

She didn't really want Sky with her, after all every time she saw Sky she thought of Bloom and how happy they were together, reminding her once again of what she had lost. She thought of Bloom and wondered if she, Stella and Brandon were okay, but soon told herself not to. They had decided to abandon everyone else, not her.

"Layla, look I wanted to ask about you and Bloom," Sky started, his voice sounding a little shaky and Layla sighed quietly. "I know you guys are butting heads a little recently, but I hope you know that Bloom still cares a great deal about you and doesn't want to hurt you. She's just doing what she thinks it's right, and I know the argument between you two has really hurt her. She doesn't think she can be a good leader anymore, which is something I never thought I'd hear from her. I know you're upset, we all are and I understand your means, but it isn't going to bring him back. We will find a way to wake him up, I promise you."

Layla could feel her eyes water just thinking about him, but she quickly shook them away and looked up to Sky.

"I know we will," Layla answered. "And I know Bloom's just doing what's right, but sometimes I just get sick of always doing the right thing. If anyone else was in my situation, they'd be doing the same. But if the only reason you came with me was to try and reconcile me and Bloom, you may as well turn around now."

Sky fell silent.

They kept walking until they saw a light up ahead.

"Looks like we're close," Layla said, as the two hurried forwards.

They reached the end of the tunnel, emerging atop of a similar long staircase, however unlike Bloom, Stella and Brandon, Layla and Sky looked out on a large dead forest, with twisted trees and fog settling over the dirt ground, not a hint of green grass in sight. But none of the terrifying terrain compared to the sight across the other side of the dead field. Unlike the clear waterfall of the opposite field, a rustic red liquid flowed down from the top of the fall and disappeared behind the dead trees.

"This place is… is," Sky stammered, unable to put words together.

He looked to Layla who had now started her way along the stair case, which Sky had suddenly realized was made of bones.

"What are you doing!?" Sky cried, Layla watching the crystal as she walked.

"Going after the others," Layla retorted, quickly. "You can stay if you're scared."

Sky shook his head and hurried after her, following her along a stone path and into the field of dead trees, Sky clutching his blade tightly in his hand and wondering what horrors the others must have endured through here.

They made their way through the trees, Sky expecting to see some sort of enemy guarding the place but there was nothing. They reached the end of the path and emerged out to the bottom of the red waterfall and from closer inspection it was clear that the mysterious red liquid was not just red dye.

"It's blood," Sky sated, slightly repulsed as he leant down and examined the liquid. It was much too dark and thick to be water.

Sky stood up and looked over to Layla who had slid the crystal into her pocket and was examining a dark column where a small, slender dagger was placed upon. Layla lifted the dagger and read the writing underneath in her head before looking to Sky.

"A sacrifice must be paid to enter," Layla explained, and Sky's eyes widened. "One person only."

"You don't mean-"

"No, however I do need to cut off my powers," Layla answered, quietly.

Layla looked down to her palms. Majority of a fairy's powers are emitted from their hands, but if there is even the slightest cut, they cannot use any attacks until their hands are completely healed again.

"Then let me," Sky said, stepping forwards but Layla pushed him back.

"No, I've got to," Layla replied, looking down at her hands again before, she took the blade in her right hand and slid the blade across her left palm, the pain shooting through her body until she was finally done.

Sky wasn't able to watch and he quickly came over to her, Layla falling slightly but Sky caught her.

"You alright?" he asked, and Layla shook herself out of her shock.

She muttered a "yes," before standing up and walking over to the pond's edge, clenching her fist together so a few small drops of blood fell from her hand. As soon as the third drop hit the water, the ground shook before the waterfall parted.

"Be careful," Sky said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and she nodded, stepping into the blood pond and walking through the waterfall, thinking of Bloom again and wondering if she was having to go through anything as terrible as she was.

* * *

Bloom walked slowly along the thin tunnel, wondering if she would ever reach the end. She figured this planet was much larger than it appeared, or else she was well past the center and was making her way towards the other side of the planet itself.

The sounds of the rest of the world were now completely blocked out. All Bloom could hear was her own breathing and footsteps and her only company was the light Stella conjured earlier above her, very grateful for its presence.

As if someone knew she was thinking about it, the light suddenly went out and Bloom was in total darkness.

"Hello? Anyone?" Bloom asked, feeling her way along the pathway and suddenly completely helpless without her sight.

All she wanted to do was snap her fingers and make some more light, but when she tried there was nothing. The water had worked incredibly well; Bloom wondering if she would ever be able to reconnect with her powers after she emerged.

"Help!" Bloom cried, now too frightened to even move, after all who knows where the tunnel would come out, and if she _was_ now at the other side of the planet, what creatures she would come up against.

Suddenly, everything lit up and Bloom had to rub her eyes a few times to readjust. She found herself on a small ledge at the edge of a large open chasm. Bloom moved to the very edge and peered down, kicking a small rock off the edge which seemed to cascade down for millions of miles.

"You dare to enter my domain!?" demanded a shrill, whispery voice from above her.

Bloom stood back and looked up at a similar ledge across from her a few meters up.

"My name is Bloom, and I wanted to ask a question," Bloom answered, her voice sounding croaky.

"I know who you are, Princess of Domino," the voice answered, the very sound of the voice stinging the fairies' ears. "I have watched you and your followers since you entered The Dimension. So tell me, Bloom of Domino, what is your question?"

Bloom swallowed hard and stood tall, trying to pull herself together. She had expected The Oracle to be wise and welcoming, but instead he struck fear into her heart and there was a sudden whisper in the back of her mind telling her to jump off the edge, which she quickly resisted. No wonder no-one made it back.

"The Guide is missing, and since the source of their power comes from your Dimension, I want to know who it is?" Bloom asked, bravely. "That way we can help them."

"I am afraid, Bloom of Domino that it seems your trip has been in vain," the voice answered, snickering slightly before continuing. "I cannot see what someone does not know. Since The Guide has not discovered their powers, I cannot see their present or their future."

"Well, can you see anything?"

"Only their past," the voice responded, quickly. "I can see the last Guide, and what had happened to them to cause them to past the power on. Pass on to who, not even they had known- however, your headmistress was right to entrust the mission to you."

"Why?"

"Because, I do know is that The Guide is very much a fairy," the voice informed her, and Bloom smiled. It was something at least.

"They are? That's fantastic!" Bloom cried, excitedly. "Thank you very much. I better go now."

Bloom turned to leave, but glowing, yellow eyes suddenly began to make their way towards her from the tunnel, before three of the friendly creatures she had seen outside in the fields crept towards her, large, snarling teeth, dripping with salvia now protruding from their previously smiling mouths.

"What's going on?!" Bloom cried, backing away from the creatures before she reached the edge of the ledge and looked up to the ledge above, the voice of The Oracle laughing loudly at her predicament.

"You didn't think you would get all that information for free did you?" the voice snarled, laughing louder. "You should learn to look past initial appearances, this may look it, but it is not a nice place. Now jump little fairy, jump to your death. It's that or your skin will be ripped off by my accomplices. Take your pick, Bloom of Domino."


	9. Escape

9. Escape

Her heart was racing and her entire body shook. This was it; this was the end for her. Even though she couldn't die; the choices were be ripped apart or plunge to the bottom of the chasm. Just because people couldn't die, they could still feel pain and Bloom knew that neither choice were a pain she wanted to feel any time soon.

It was strange; it was almost as if the moment she had stepped onto the surface of The Dimension she knew this ultimatum awaited her, the choice of her own demise.

She watched as the creatures got closer and closer to her, one of the little bear creatures flapping its wings and it flew up into the air. She knew that one attack from one of those creatures could quite possibly tear her entire foot off so there was no point in trying to take on all three un-armed. She knew she had to make a choice fast, and as The Oracle continued laughing she was filled with a rage. He made her defenseless just so he could kill her, that cowardly.

One of the creatures lunged at her, causing her to lose her footing and she fell backwards, grasping onto the ledge by the tips of her fingers. She grunted as the rocky edge cut through her sleeves and her body was thrown against the jagged edge.

She could hear the creatures snarling and making their way towards her, a small rabbit like creature leaning forwards to take a large chunk of flesh out of her left hand. Bloom felt a small foot ledge and she knew she had only seconds to move before she was down one finger. As the creature moved down to bite her, she kicked herself up, pulling herself back up and darting over the creatures, running off into the tunnel with the voice shrieking loudly after her, "GET HER!"

She didn't even look around, but instead continued her way back up the tunnel, Stella's light ball suddenly re-appearing over her head as she ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. She had no idea how she had managed to pull off her escape, but all she knew was she was more determined than ever to get out alive, after all she had gained something from this mission and there was no way she was letting it go.

She climbed through the tunnel and could hear the rushing water of the waterfall. She kept heading towards the light, clambering and stumbling her way up the tunnel and bursting out of the waterfall, landing in the pool of the familiar field.

"Bloom!" cried a familiar voice, and Bloom looked up, seeing Stella transformed into her Belevix fighting of a group of snarly duck creatures with Brandon at her side, his large green Phantoblade in his hands.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Brandon exclaimed, and Stella flew over to her, helping her out of the pool and Bloom coughed up water.

"What happened?" Stella asked, but Bloom pointed towards the water fall.

"They're coming, more of them!" she stammered, as the three creatures burst out of the water fall, Stella shrieking and Brandon gasping as the sight of more of the creatures.

"How many of these things ARE THERE!?" Brandon cried, turning back to the duck and slashing at it, the duck jumping up and away over to the others that were standing in the pool.

The three watched in horror as thousands more creatures came out from the forest to the middle of the pool, the water from the pool merging the lecherous creatures together like glue to make a twisted hybrid of them. It roared at the three, its face a combination of a duck and the rabbit with large wings behind it from a bat and their universal snarling teeth, not to mention the razor sharp nails protruding from its paws and webbed feet.

"That is disgusting!" Brandon managed to say, as the three slowly backed away from it.

"Do you have your powers back yet?" Stella asked Bloom as the creature moved out of the pool and roared down at them again, flapping its tremendous wings.

Bloom shook her head, as a shrill voice filled the air.

"Bloom of Domino, and her little friends- you are never leaving my domain," the voice of The Oracle sounded. "Get them!"

With that, the hybrid creature lunged down at them, Bloom pushing Stella over to Brandon as she jumped to the right, landing on the ground and the hybrid missed them all.

Bloom quickly scampered back as the hybrid turned to her, moving towards her and hissing at her, a long tongue escaping its mouth obviously from some snake creature.

"Leave her alone!" Stella cried, flying up into the air and glaring at it. "Blinding sunlight!"

Stella sent a bright orb flying towards the creature, the spell however merely rebounding off its back and returning to Stella who fell to the floor.

"Stella!" Brandon cried, dashing over to her and she wirily touched his face.

"Kick monster butt snookums," she whimpered, and he turned back to the hybrid, smashing his sword to the ground, causing the ground to crumble towards the hybrid. The monster however just flapped its wings and lifted off the ground, avoiding the crack completely and smacking Brandon across the face with its tail, the hero sliding back unconscious beside his girlfriend.

Bloom stood up as the hybrid looked back to her, Bloom quickly turning around and running off towards the forest, the hybrid hurrying after her, trees falling to the ground as it burst through them. Bloom kept going, hoping she would think of something like she did before, but nothing came to mind. If Stella's power merely rebounded there was no way they'd be able to fight their way out. They would just have to get back to the stairs somehow.

She suddenly spied the stairs in question up ahead and smiled before the hybrid came around the front and landed right between her and the stairs, its tail destroying them as if it could read her mind.

"Not that way," The Oracle hissed and the hybrid lunged towards Bloom again, snapping his jaws and narrowly missing her.

Bloom darted through the trees, the hybrid right behind her but she kept running, her determination to survive was still much stronger than her need for rest.

Everything started shaking and she stopped as the ground right in front of her collapsed, the respective trees and foliage falling down into nothingness. Bloom turned around as the hybrid made its way out of the trees.

Once again she was faced with the question, jump or face a creature.

Looking back she could see no little ledge to help her out now, and as the hybrid edged closer to her the ground around her started to break. It appeared her choice was being made for her and before she knew it the ground around her gave way, the princess falling and falling as she screamed out for help.

"No! No! NO!" Bloom yelled, reaching her arms up and clutching her fists together, summoning all of the fire that burned within her. No witch, or wizard or potion could take it from her. It had it burnt inside of her ever since she was a child, it was her birthright. It was hers; it would only ever be hers… The Dragonflame.

She flew up, through the falling rocks and she faced the hybrid, its large mutated eyes glaring at her as the brave fairy glared straight back, her large Belevix wings fluttering behind her.

"Fire BLAST!" she yelled, sending two long streams of hot flames towards the ground around the creature, catching it by surprise and it fell.

Bloom knew it would gain momentum and be able to fly soon so she flew as fast as she could over to the water fall, finding Stella helping Brandon stand.

"You got your powers back!" Stella said, happily as Bloom landed in front of her.

"They never left really," Bloom answered, surveying her friends who looked a little battered, but alright. "But we have to move fast, and we have to fly."

"Fly? In case you haven't realized I can't really-" Brandon began, but they were interrupted by a loud roar as the hybrid burst back up, flapping its large wings behind it and scanning over the now partially destroyed field for the fairy.

"No time," Bloom exclaimed, running over to Brandon and placing her arm around one of his, "Stella, take the other."

Stella wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's other arm and they pushed off the ground, the hybrid spying them immediately and bolting over to them.

The fairies flew as fast as they could, however their wings struggled slightly to fly as fast as normal.

"Just let me go," Brandon cried, as Stella glared down at him. "I'm just slowlying you down."

"No!" Stella snapped.

"Stella, you have to drop me. It's the only way you'll get out-"

"Brandon, shut it!" Stella retorted, quickly. "I'm never going to let you go, figuratively or physically. I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Stella," Brandon answered, smiling up at her.

"Guys, hate to interrupt but," Bloom began, the hybrid had now moved around and was flying straight into them, Stella momentarily letting go of Brandon before regaining grip and dodging the hybrid which darted towards them and the three raced forwards. They were now a mere few meters from the tunnel exit. "Nearly there! Come on guys!"

They pushed forwards still, the hybrid right behind them again as the tunnel they had entered a few hours earlier was right in front of them. With one swoop they flew into the tunnel, the girls losing grip of Brandon who fell to the cave floor before the two fairies fell down beside him, exhausted.

There was a large groan from behind them and they sat up. The hybrid was far too big to get through the small tunnel and was flying around the entrance sulkily, roaring down at them.

The three breathed heavily and regained their bearings, slowly standing and hugging each other, Stella and Brandon kissing for a long time, with Bloom having to pretending something interesting was on the walls for a few minutes instead of awkwardly watching them.

They eventually broke apart and Stella told Bloom that in her absence, Brandon and her had talked about everything and she finally understood why he was being so protective, with Brandon agreeing that he took it a little too far just before the creatures started to attack.

Suddenly Bloom thought of Flora and the others, not to mention Sky and Layla who had gone after them. If this was what they fought it was terrifying to imagine what they may have faced.

"Guys, we gotta find the others!" Bloom cried, jumping off the ground and hovering slightly. "If this is what we went through, I can't imagine what sorts of creatures they came up against."

The two fairies flew along the tunnel Brandon running briskly behind them. They reached the crossroads and turned down the other tunnel, the girls flying as fast as they could, with Brandon struggling to keep up.

They reached the end of the tunnel and emerged out to the top of the stairs, looking out at the horrific scene below them and their eyes widened at the dilapidated forest.

"We've gotta hurry!" Bloom cried. "There! Another waterfall!"

"A red one! That definitely can't be good," Stella observed, shakily and the two fairies flew down the stairs, Brandon hurrying after them.

They reached the waterfall and the fairy's returned to their jade suits, Brandon emerging from the forest soon afterwards and panting loudly after all the running.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled, noticing her fiancée sitting by the water fall and running over to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. They broke apart before Bloom asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sky answered, puzzled. "There was this knife thing and Layla had to drop her blood into the pool so it would open, that was maybe an hour ago."

"And she's still in there!?" Bloom exclaimed, shocked and Sky nodded.

"Anything could have happened to her!" Stella cried, the four of them looking over the red streams of blood.

Suddenly the ground shook, and the four held onto each other for balance. They looked over to the red waterfall as the streaming liquid parted and revealed a long dark tunnel. The four stood quiet and watched for some sign of the others for a few moments before Layla emerged out of the tunnel, followed by Flora, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Timmy and Helia- all smiling and chipper, before a small elf like creature hopped out after them.

"GUYS!" The four cried, dashing over and greeting their friends, Layla moving aside to avoid being embraced.

"Layla! What happened?" Sky asked, the others pulling apart and looking over to her.

"I felt like I was walking for miles until I stumbled across Elcaro," Layla explained, plainly and gesturing to the small elf that slightly resembled Professor Wizgiz from Alfea, however slightly more battered and elderly. "He saved the others from a group of grisly looking rabbits and had taken them to his cave behind the waterfall."

"They had been bitten so they all fell unconscious," the elf explained quickly and grinning up at Bloom and the others. "I used my magic to transport them back to my cave and brewed them all a potion which reawakened them."

"Which tasted horrible may I add," Riven said, sourly.

"Gee Riven, we had all missed your dulcet tones," Musa snickered, Flora Tecna and Stella giggling quietly.

"So who are you?" Bloom asked the elf, who bowed to her.

"I am Elcaro, I am otherwise known as The Opposite," the elf explained. "Whilst my brother spirit The Oracle lies in The Cave of Life, I live in the opposite, The Cave of Death."

"Sure looks dead," Stella said.

"Exactly miss fairy," the elf replied, grinning even wider now. "Exactly! Looks are very deceiving are they not? This proves to you all that things are never as they seem, and even though I am sure my brother spirit has answered your question, be cautious. Getting the answer was hard, but making it happen is even more difficult."

"So, you're a good guy?" Brandon asked and the elf laughed.

"There is no good and evil here," he answered. "However, I am much less temperamental than my brother and I know that your mission is imperative for the future of the entire universe. Now, you must return to your school and find The Guide as soon as you can."

"So, The Guide is at the school?!" Tecna asked as Bloom remembered she hadn't informed the others about what The Oracle had said.

Bloom was about to respond, but the entire cave suddenly began to shake.

"Yo, I like my ground stable not shaken!" Musa cried, gripping onto Riven's nearby arm as the walls started to crumble.

"Oh no, it appears my brother really doesn't want you to escape," Elcaro whimpered, grasping onto Bloom's legs; before he turned and waved open the waterfall. "You better get out of here."

"Okay Winx, fast exit time!" Bloom ordered, loudly. "BELEVIX POWER!"

The six Winx members transformed into their Belevix, Layla leading the group alone as each member picked up their respective boyfriend and carried them up into the air and towards the tunnel, Musa struggling slightly with a pouty Riven however all members made it out into the tunnel where they let the guys down and they ran below them.

The group continued through the tunnels, the girls occasionally casting spells to push back bits of the surrounding tunnels until they reached the entrance of the caves. Tecna immediately cast her digital umbrella up and they made the slow and tiresome journey back to the ship, everyone incredibly glad to be on their way home and finally out of the caves.

On the way, Bloom explained to the others about her trouble with The Oracle and what she had learnt, the group well aware that the worst was very much still ahead of them.

"And during this did you ever ONCE think about the others?!"

Bloom looked around.

Layla had been trudging alone at the very back of the umbrella shield and as soon as Bloom went into her "heroic" story about how she survived, she couldn't remain quiet anymore.

"Of course I did!" Bloom answered quickly, now getting quite exhausted with the constant bickering between her and Layla. "And the first thing I wanted to do when I found The Oracle was to find you guys! Besides, you went all huffy after them so I figured you had it handled."

"HUFFY!"

"Yes, huffy Layla," Bloom sniped, the others looking quite concerned at one another. "That's all you've been lately and I'm getting sick of it. No-one is forcing you to be here. I honestly don't know what I did to make you HATE me so much!"

They all stopped and gasped.

"I don't hate you Bloom," Layla said softly but Bloom was fired up and she turned to face her friend.

"Well you sure have been acting like it!" Bloom snapped, and Layla's upper lip quivered.

"I just… I think we should consider all the options," Layla answered, and Bloom shook her head.

"You see, this is why we HAVE to find The Guide," Bloom said, sternly. "The idea of immortality changes people, even you Layla. It makes them selfish and conceited and full of anger! You are one of the kindest people I know, and one of my best friends and we've barley spoken in weeks! I just want to be friends again, but you have GOT to stop this and understand why we HAVE to do this."

The group was silent for a while, Bloom and Layla staring into each other's eyes, Bloom's still filled with fire and Layla's filling with tears. Eventually Layla nodded and Bloom smiled a little.

"Okay, now let's get back to the ship," Bloom said, turning around and the group continued.

Bloom took a deep breath before suddenly feeling as if someone was watching her again. She looked over to the others, but they were all avoiding her eye- the feeling however remained. Well, there was no way Bloom was going to ignore Layla anymore; it all had to be said and Bloom hoped they could finally move on.

They reached the ship and after a few repairs made on the outside, the group piled back into the ship and sat in silence, Timmy starting up the engines ready to return to Alfea. He was just about to take off when a grey, twisted flower flew up against the front window, sticking to the glass for a moment before the wind blew it away.


	10. The Fairy of Manipulation

10. The Fairy of Manipulation

Roxy gazed out the large window in her bedroom, the last few drops left from the long rain storm pattering down against the glass. It hadn't rained in Alfea since she had first got here, and it seemed to have started as soon as The Winx had left.

They had been gone for almost three days now and Roxy was really beginning to worry. She was also _really_ beginning to hate the teachers for not letting her go with them. Did they seriously think she wouldn't be able to handle it? She had handled way more than anyone else in the whole school, the mission to this weird "Dimension" was probably going to be nothing compared to what she did last year.

The door opened and closed behind her and Roxy looked around to see her roommate Mara walk into the room and sit down on her bed which was on the opposite wall to Roxy's.

"You still waiting for The Winx to come back?" Mara asked her, quietly and Roxy looked back to the window, touching her hand against the cold glass.

"Yes," she answered. "Where are they!?"

The two remained silent for a while, Roxy staring out the window and Mara flipping through one of her magic books.

"Hey, why are you back?" Roxy suddenly asked, turning around to her roommate who looked up at her. "I mean, I have a free lesson but thought you had a double with Palladium this afternoon?"

"I… err… I wasn't feeling too well," Mara stammered, closing the book and clutching it close to her.

"You seem fine to me," Roxy answered, quickly and Mara shook her head before looking down to her knees, shyly. "What is it?"

Roxy crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Mara, the shy girl moving away from her a bit and not looking up.

"Admit it; you're not really sick are you?" Roxy said, slowly and Mara shook her head, tucking a stray bit of short, white hair behind her ear. "So what's wrong? Is it your anxiety?"

"I think that's part of it," Mara answered quietly before looking up at Roxy, the pink haired fairy noticing the tears welling up in Mara's eyes. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone, okay? ANYONE! Not the other students, or the teachers, or even The Winx Club."

"Okay… but tell me what's wrong," Roxy said, taking her friend's and clasping them in her own. "What is it?"

Mara took a deep breath as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I-I haven't got any powers yet," Mara told her, stammering slightly. "I mean, I know I'm magic; my whole family is and I passed through the barrier. My parents hoped that by sending me here I would finally gain my full powers, but so far I can't even make a stupid light ball. Y-Y-You just can't tell, I'll be the laughing stock of t-the whole s-s-school!"

"Hey, hey it's alright," Roxy reassured her, as Mara started to cry again. "I only recently found out I even HAD powers and it took a while for me to get the hang of it too. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get them in time, and your parents are right, being here will surely coax them out of hiding faster. Hey, I'll help you."

Mara smiled a little.

"You would do that?" she said, hopeful.

"Of course!" Roxy exclaimed, smiling. "The Winx helped me, and now I'm going to help you. And hey, that's what friends are for, right!"

There was a loud rumble from outside, and the two girls hurried over to the window spying a large Specialist ship landing down in the quad.

"They're back!" Roxy beamed, happily and tugging Mara's arm. "Come on! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

* * *

"It's her," the woman said, stroking her hair as she leant over the recently returned Bug, watching the vision it had collected. "She's how we'll get to them. The Guide is at the school, and we can't risk sending The Bug anymore. This way is much more subtle- and more fun."

She stood up straight as her colleague lent down and watched the vision, nodding with agreement.

"Yes, Desdemona, I think that will work quite well," he answered, standing up and walking over to his cauldron, taking a long sniff of the contents simmering inside it.

"But we'll have to separate her from the others, they're strong," she pointed out, looking over to him and placing her hands on her hips. "What should we do? Wait until they fall asleep?"

"No, let's make an event of it," he answered, looking up at her devilishly. "After all, they are The Winx Club."

* * *

Musa made her way up the long steps of the east tower, the holographic image of her mom clasped tightly in her hand. After all that had happened, she just needed some alone time.

She reached the top to discover Layla leaning up against the railing, looking out across the school.

"Layla, what are you doing up here?" Musa asked, and Layla looked around as her friend walked over and stood beside her, leaning up against the railing.

"I just wanted some alone time to think," Layla answered, quietly and Musa nodded. "How about you?"

"Same," Musa replied, but neither of them really wanted to leave. "So, about you and Bloom-"

"She was right, I was wrong," Layla cut-off, quickly and Musa looked at her. "I just hope everyone can forgive me for how rude I've been lately."

"There is no right and wrong in this Layla," Musa said, softly. "Bloom wasn't saying you're wrong to want what you want, hey- when I first heard about no-one ever dying I'll admit I was a little okay with it too."

"Really?"

"Of course," Musa answered, gripping the hologram picture tightly in her hand. "No-one wants to lose someone they love; you and I know that much better than anyone else. But the truth is, no-one has the right to determine who lives and who dies; a major part of being alive is dying."

"I understand," Layla said.

"And we will too," Musa replied, placing her free hand on Layla's shoulder, "Bloom more than anyone else. Maybe just talk to her. She isn't mad at you, just was just upset because she felt like she was losing you, a lot of us did."

"Thank you Musa," Layla said, looking over at her best friend before hugging her tightly before breaking apart and wiping her watery eyes. "I'll talk to Bloom, I really miss her-"

"-and she misses you too."

Musa and Layla looked over to the stairs where Bloom had just emerged out onto the tower, smiling at them.

"Bloom, I'm so sor-!"

"There's nothing to apologize for Layla," Bloom cut off, walking over to her friend and hugging her. "I completely understand and there will be no grudges held. And don't worry, we WILL save Nabu as soon as we know how, but we really need the full power of The Winx Club. Right now there's a lost girl at the school, who needs to discover her destiny and we need to help her. So, are you with us Layla? Because it's not the Winx Club without you."

"Always," Layla answered, as Stella, Flora and Tecna suddenly came running up the stairs, Stella cheering loudly.

"Well I'm glad that's all over!" Stella beamed, happily. "And now, let's go shopping!"

"What?" Musa asked, puzzled.

"Ms Faragonda has given us the day off," Flora answered, smiling. "Long weekend!"

"So we were thinking about heading in to Magix for some bonding time!" Tecna added.

"And what better way to bond than a shopping trip!" Stella exclaimed, dashing over and wrapping her arms around Bloom and Layla. "I hated all my best buddies not being best buddies!"

The girls laughed before they all excitedly headed off down stairs, through the school and outside to catch the shuttle into Magix.

They arrived a few moments later and the girls all linked arms as they walked along the main street, gossiping and joking with one another- something they hadn't done as a group in a long time.

Stella practically bought out the entire stock of new clothing in every single clothing store they entered, having to send back a pile of clothes to her dorm by magic in order to continue shopping as she ran out of hands. Flora picked up a few new magical herbs and plants as well as some new jewelry. Tecna picked up three new gaming consoles and a whole new line of frost resistant jackets, whilst Musa bought new sheet music and a pretty red dress that the girls all agreed was perfect for her. Layla and Bloom however purchased nothing, the two rarely leaving each other's side.

The girls retired to a small café for lunch, Stella forcing all of her purchases through the door, knocking a few people as she walked past them.

"I have no idea why you guys didn't buy anything," Stella exclaimed, taking a long sip of her drink. "I mean, that shop had an 80% off sale! 80%! This is serious shopping you are missing out on people!"

"I'm just happy we're all together again," Bloom beamed, and the girls all smiled in agreement.

Stella put down her drink, noticing how much the liquid inside was shaking.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" Stella asked, as the ground starting shaking violently and the girls looked around the café, noticing a lot of other people's concern as well.

"What's going on?!" Musa exclaimed, the six girls leaving their shopping inside (much to Stella's protest) and they headed outside, the road itself was tearing apart as the building shook and rocked from side to side.

"Valtor?" Bloom asked the others, recalling a few years ago when Valtor had released the power of the elements, causing Magix to have terrible earthquakes.

"But he's gone Bloom?" Flora pointed out, watching the terrified citizens hurrying around to get away from the larger buildings as glass and bits of building fell towards the ground.

"Well he came back once before didn't he?" Stella added, as a loud high pitched squeal erupted from down the road.

A small child was stuck in the middle of the street; the road around him was falling apart.

"We've got to help him!" Flora cried, pointing to the little boy.

"We've got to help EVERYONE!" Tecna added, pointing to a whole group of young girls who were in a similar situation.

"Okay girls, split up!" Bloom exclaimed.

"LET'S GO BELEVIX!" they chanted, as all six girls transformed into their Belevix powers and darted off to save the citizens of Magix.

Flora scooped up the crying little boy just in time and returned him to his worried parents. Tecna rounded up the group of girls in a digital web and took them to safety nearby. Stella and Layla used their powers to hold up a falling building, before pushing it back into place and sealing it with Layla's Morphix powers. And lastly, Bloom and Musa went around and pushed back the roads together using their respective magma flow and sound waves.

Eventually, the ground stopped shaking and they met back up at the café, the citizens of Magix very grateful for their help.

"Oh no," Stella groaned, looking at the now crumbled café. "There's goes all my new clothes."

"Did you see Valtor anywhere?" Tecna asked, and Bloom shook her head.

"No-where," she answered, still looking around. "But if he was here, I would feel it and I definitely can't sense anything."

"Maybe it was just a normal earthquake?" Musa asked, but this time Flora shook her head.

"No way, the trees would have told me," Flora responded.

"It was definitely caused by magic," Bloom stated. "But why? What for? What did they gain from it?"

"Hey guys, where's Layla?" Stella asked, noticing their last missing friend. "I just saw her; she was right behind me on the way back?"

* * *

She watched the Princess of Tides fall to the ground, the beam she had sent towards her had been a direct hit. She transported over to where her limp body was falling to, arriving in a thin alleyway and stopping the girl a few meters above, cautiously lowering her to the ground and looking down at her.

Everyone always spoke about how "strong" the mighty Winx Club were, but really they were nothing compared to _her _anymore. It was sickening to think she had even admired them once.

She stepped back and closed her eyes, waving her hands over the unconscious princess and chanted a strange spell in another language. She opened her eyes again; her once brown eyes were now white and clouded. She stood the princess upright and Layla's eyes opened, now a similar clouded white shade instead of majestic blue.

The woman stopped, lowering the princess to the ground and she snapped her fingers. Both women returned to their normal appearances, the princess seeming unharmed but remaining completely still. She walked over to her creation and eyed it curiously.

"Whom do you serve?"

"Desdemona. I only serve you Desdemona," Layla answered, her voice plain and monotone.

"Excellent," the woman said, cheerfully. "Now retain your cover and return to The Winx. Be ready for future commands."

And with a clap of her hands, the woman disappeared.


	11. Weed 'Em Out

11. Weed 'Em Out

"You are definitely right girls, that earthquake was not a natural occurrence," Ms Faragonda said, her old eyes gazing out the large window in her office. "It is safe to say it was an attempt to find The Guide."

"Wait, someone else knows about The Guide?" Bloom asked, leaning forwards in her seat

The girls had immediately returned to Faragonda after the issue in Magix, the wise teacher however had already been informed and ha developed a good idea about what had happened.

"Yes Bloom," Ms Faragonda answered, and the girls gasped. "Even though we had been trying very hard to keep it secret, the information has gotten to the outside world. We currently have no leads as to who has been spreading it, but it is safe to presume they are very powerful and we must be very careful."

Bloom looked across to Flora who was sitting in the seat beside her and then looked behind, watching the almost identical frightened expression on all of her friend's faces. They could all tell that this mission was fast becoming much more dangerous than any of them had ever expected.

"But for now, we must not dwell on it," Ms Faragonda continued, obviously noting all of the girls faces and wishing to reassure them. "Until they act again, there is very little we can do. But now Winx, I must insist you rest. The girls at the school have really missed your classes and I have reassured them you will be returning to teaching next week, so you better not disappoint them."

"Thanks Ms F," the girls said, filing out of the office and making their way out into the hallway.

As they closed the door behind them, Roxy bounded out from around the corner and ran over to them.

"So, what did she say?" Roxy asked, her light pink hair bouncing behind her and her eyes lit up.

Roxy had really missed her time with the Winx, and life at Alfea- whilst more interesting than being on Earth- wasn't quite as action packed as last year had been, something she never thought she would miss.

"Nothing Roxy," Bloom answered, and Roxy placed her hands on her hips.

"Aw, don't leave me out!" Roxy cried, exasperated. "Come on!"

"She honestly didn't Roxy," Flora interjected, softly. "Faragonda told us to take some time to rest up so we can teach again next week."

"She doesn't know who made the earthquake," Musa added.

"But there is a high probability that they too know about The Guide," Tecna finished, and Roxy smiled a little.

"That's all Roxy," Bloom said. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you have a class soon, so we'll see you later."

They all said goodbye to Roxy and made their way back to their dorm room, the girls collapsing down across the living room and kicking their shoes off, not having properly rested since their trip this morning.

"I'm exhausted," Stella exclaimed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the arm rest of the long sofa, lifting her legs onto Tecna and Musa who were sharing the couch with her, both girls to tired to struggle.

"Me too," Bloom added, sprawling out across the arm chair she had sat in before opening her eyes and realizing Layla was standing awkwardly by the door, gazing into space. "Layla, are you alright?"

Layla shook herself out of her daze and smiled strangely over at Bloom, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm perfectly alright Bloom," Layla answered, plainly. "I think I may go to sleep."

And with that, Layla walked off to her bedroom and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Stella cried, siting up and crossing her arms.

"I thought everything was okay between you guys?" Flora asked Bloom, looking across at her from the opposite arm chair she was seated in.

"Me too," Bloom stated, standing up and making her way towards Layla's bedroom. "I'm going to see if she's okay."

Bloom slowly opened the door and entered the room, the curtains were closed so it was pitch black and there was no sounds of movement anywhere.

"Layla?" Bloom called, quietly as she stepped inside the dark room. "Layla, is everything okay?"

"Yes Bloom, everything is fine," Layla's voice said, however Bloom couldn't see her. "I'm just tired. Can you leave?"

"Are we okay? I mean, I thought we had sorted everything out earlier?"

"Of course we are," Layla answered, Bloom still unable to see her. "I'm just really tired. Do you mind?"

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later," Bloom said, uncertainty before returning to the door and starting to close it. "Sweet dreams."

She closed the door and returned to the others, shrugging off Layla's strangeness and talking with the others for a while before they all decided to go to bed. They all slept incredibly well, and the next day Layla seemed much better, which reassured Bloom. The girls spent Saturday in their room, ordering Pizza and playing music very loudly, inviting Roxy over to their chill out session from their busy few weeks.

* * *

"What's the plan? We can't wait around forever!"

He paced around the bubbling cauldron, the potion needing to simmer for at least a month to have the amount of power he needed to achieve his goal.

"The sooner we find her, the better," he answered, looking over at his partner who was crossing her arms and glaring at him from across the room. "Perhaps we need to try a new approach. Make her reveal herself."

"And how are we going to do that?!" she demanded, sourly.

"Let's introduce them to some of my friends," he replied, smiling slightly.

"What will that do?"

"Well, The Guide doesn't have powers," he answered. "She'll be defenseless."

She lowered her eyes at him, before breathing in deeply, doubting her partner's idea.

"We'll weed her out," he continued walking out to the balcony and raising his arms, beginning to cast a spell.

* * *

Monday came around much too fast, and the girls were back to their teaching duties, Layla seeming to enjoy working with the students again, noticed by Bloom in their first double lesson together.

After a long morning with Freshmen, the girls were all too excited to be splitting up to teach a class of Junior fairies, with Bloom, Stella and Flora taking one half and Layla, Tecna and Musa the other half.

"You need to tap into your emotions," Bloom instructed, as the three girls walked along the separate gaps between the desks.

They were doing basic warm-ups before trying to project their feelings into a doll, making it come alive. First, the girls had to open their minds and feel an emotion strongly whether it be love, or hate, or shock and then that feeling would be the core personality of the doll.

"You girls are doing really well," Flora praised, as a few girls started to glow a bright yellow, symbolizing their happy feelings.

As the three teachers met up in the middle, whispering to one another about how well everyone was doing there was a sudden explosion from outside, rocking the entire school. It sounded like something crashing through a barrier...

The three fairies quickly grabbed onto on the desk behind them to steady themselves, the students opening their eyes as the glowing disappeared from around them, the students all looking frightened.

"What was that!?" a girl in the back row cried.

"Stay in your seats," Bloom advised, crossing over to the window and opening it with Flora and Stella and looking outside, spying a group of flying gargoyles- the same ones from The Dimension- flying over the forest and towards the school, shooting large, red fireballs from their eyes towards them.

"They've upgraded!" Stella cried, panicking.

"But how are they here?" Flora asked, shakily.

"Maybe the followed us?" Stella suggested, but Bloom shook her head.

"Or someone sent them after us," Bloom stated, sternly. "C'mon, we've got to alert Faragonda."

She turned back to the class.

"Okay guys, you are juniors so you are allowed to stand and fight with us," Bloom cried, as the students looked frightened. "But, it isn't compulsory. Flora, take the girls who don't want to fight to the safety point behind the school and then find us. Stella and I will go tell Faragonda and make our way out to the Quad to protect the school, like all the other teachers. Let's go."

Flora led a few worried looking girls out of the room and into the busy hallway, passing teachers and student alike all looking worried about the impending attacks. Meanwhile, Stella and Bloom ran down to Faragonda's office, the headmistresses sounded the school alert alarm before Bloom and Stella led the rest of the class outside. They met up with Musa and Tecna and their class outside with Layla taking more students to the safety point. Soon, other teachers arrived outside, following by a few more students and soon a large group had rallied outside, Faragonda and Griselda leading the group.

"We have called Red Fountain, but the creatures will be here first so our first priority is your safety," Ms Faragonda explained, as she and Griselda raised their arms. "First, we will create a shield around the school; we fight as a last resort. Come along girls, all together."

The teachers, students and four Winx members raised their hands, combining their powers together as they chanted a spell to form a large shield to protect Alfea, a large Specialist Ship just making it through the barrier in time before it closed. A group of senior Red Fountain Heroes emerged from the ship, followed by Brandon, Riven and Helia who had come to help as soon as they had heard and quickly greeted the girls.

The group stood together as the creatures coming right up to the shield, pushing into it, flapping their giant wings and attacking it with the rays from their eyes.

"They're breaking through!" Brandon cried, taking out his green Phantoblade as Stella gripped his shoulder.

As the shield began to shatter, a few creatures were able to fly through, Helia locking them together with his Glove String and they fell to the ground, just before the top of the shield broke and thousands of creatures flooded through, flying right down towards the below fairies and Specialists.

"Okay girls, time for Belevix!" Bloom exclaimed, the three other Winx with her nodded their heads before transforming into their strongest fairy form.

Bloom led them up into the air, as they began to attack the gargoyle creatures: Tecna taking a group out with a long, lighting bolt shaped attack, Musa using a blast of high pitched music to cause another group to fall to the ground before Stella and Bloom teamed up to send a burst of bright flame towards them.

By now the rest of the fairies had transformed in their forms below, however weren't fairing as well as the four Belevix fairies. A group of fairies from Bloom, Stella and Flora's class before were trying to take on a large group of them and were being severely beaten, a small red headed one being flung into the air before large green vines erupted from the ground and caught the fairy before she hit the ground.

Flora and Layla sped out of the front doors, their bright Belevix wings fluttering behind them. Flora lowered the girl to the ground before she and Layla launched a combined attack towards the creatures, the gargoyle falling to the ground.

They fought them off for as long as they could, but as soon as they had attacked them and they fell to the ground, they quickly got back up again due to the inability to die. The only thing that was getting destroyed seemed to be the school, with the gargoyles often aiming their beams towards it and entire towers crumbled to the ground.

"They won't stop coming!" Bloom yelled, as she and Stella held back a group of attacks with their shields.

"What do we do? We can't hold them forever and the school is starting to fall apart!" Stella asked her, but suddenly Bloom's jaw dropped.

She saw a small green fairy with flowering pink hair buzz out into the quad, sending some attacks towards a small group of creatures harassing some magical rabbits.

"ROXY!" Bloom yelled, flying over to her as the pink haired fairy shot the creatures out towards the forest. "What are you doing here!?"

"I couldn't just sit around, I wanted to help!" Roxy cried, sourly.

"You HAVE to get back inside!" Bloom demanded, but a shrill scream from behind them gained both of their attention.

A small, white haired girl was standing in the front door frame behind them, surrounding by a group of creatures.

"HELP!"

"MARA!" Roxy yelled, and all eyes turned to her and Bloom.

Roxy sped over to her friend, the creatures' eyes started to glow as they prepared their strongest attack to send at the helpless fairy.


	12. Stopping The Immortal

12. Stopping the Immortal

Mara wasn't one of those people who dreamt of adventure. She liked the idea of staying inside, with a hot cup of coco a lot more than battling evil creatures for the greater good. She just wanted to hurry up and get her magic so she could finish school and go home, instead she was now going to die at the hands of strange gargoyle creature things whom- from her observation- didn't seem to be able to die.

Maybe she wouldn't die? Maybe the rumors circulating the school about everyone being immortal were true? After all, The Winx did go to The Dimension of Life and Death, and even though no-one would explain why, the students could figure out any other reason why they would need to go there.

Mara shielded her face from the creatures, their eyes glistened and became a dark red and just as they were about to send their attacks, there was a sound of something re-bounding and Mara un-covered her face.

Roxy had managed to fly over and come between Mara and the creatures, holding up a large pink shield; the red beams re-bounding off the shield and hitting the gargoyles, the creatures falling to the ground, however merely stunned.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked Mara, turning around and grasping her shaking hands.

"Yeah, thanks Roxy," Mara said.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Roxy, as Bloom and Stella landed behind her.

"I saw you ran out and I followed you, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You shouldn't have come here-!"

"Neither of you should have come here!" Stella snapped, quickly.

"Mara, why didn't you transform?" Bloom asked her, and Mara bit her lip.

"I-I was just nervous, that's all," Mara answered, however Roxy shook her head a little.

"Regardless, you two have to get back to the safety point," Bloom replied, quickly. "We've got this handled. Now GO!"

The two young fairies hurried off down the corridor, before Stella turned to Bloom.

"We haven't got this handled at ALL!" Stella exclaimed, exasperated. "We've been fighting for hours and they just keep getting back up! The school is starting to fall apart; even Faragonda and Griselda have no idea what to do! Bloom, we've got to think of something. We HAVE to get rid of these creatures!"

"I know, I know," Bloom stammered, watching Tecna and Musa starting to catch the creatures in digital barriers instead of fighting them.

"How do you fight immortal creatures?" Stella stated, sending a few blasts over at some creatures starting to fly towards them.

Bloom continued to watch Tecna and Musa, the digital ball of creatures seeming to hold them in before they broke through it and Tecna and Musa put them straight back into the ball again.

"Maybe we don't have to," Bloom answered, turning to Stella. "Gather Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora and wait in the middle of the quad. I've got an idea."

"What are you doing!?" Stella asked, and Bloom flew up into the air.

"Getting something," Bloom called, darting through a group of creatures before shooting a fire ball at a window that led to the corridor near their dorm room.

She flew inside, casting open the door and landing in her room, pulling out her travel bag from The Dimension mission and taking out one of the spell books, remembering a chant she read which could send people to different planes.

She found the spell, and pulled out the page before zooming back out into the quad, noticing how less energetic everyone seemed to have become, most of the fairies on the ground fighting and a few had even returned to their normal clothes as they had become very weak.

Bloom found her friends waiting in the center, looking quite puzzled and flew down to them.

"Okay guys, we need to cast this spell I found," Bloom explained, hastily. "We can't kill them, but we can trap them."

"Trap them where?" Musa asked. "Our shield barriers only work for a little while?"

"Trap them in the Void Plane, a place between life and death," Bloom said, the rest of the group nodded. "I remember reading it back before we went to The Dimension. C'mon girls! Let's do this!"

The six girls flew up into the air, getting into a circle as the fighters below looked up at them.

"Chant together!" Bloom ordered, and she began the spell.

"_In this place, we gather together to fight a wicked source. Let them be taken to the Void Plane, to live their natural course. No death there, no death here. Take them from us, to give in to fear!"_

As they finished the chant, there was a suddenly shift in the air, the six fairies looking at one another as the wind began to pick up, beginning to swirl around and around like a tornado as a gigantic purple vortex began to appear around the school, throwing the six fairies to the ground as the wind of the vortex roared, the people standing being thrown to the ground and grasping onto anything they could find. All of the creatures however were picked up, and thrown into the vortex and as fast as it appeared, it had gone, appearing to have collapsed into itself and disappeared, the creatures along with it.

The girls looked up, dusting themselves off and standing, looking around at the carnage left by the creatures and the vortex.

"We've been back for four days and already creatures are trying to kill us again," Stella sighed, before spying Brandon and dashing over to him, kissing him passionately before healing some cuts on his face.

"What just happened?" Flora asked Bloom, looking quite puzzled.

"We must have sent them to the Void Plane?" Bloom presumed, however seeming uncertain.

"It appears you have," Ms Faragonda said, her hair slightly messed up however seeming quite unscathed. "Clever idea Bloom, however, where may I ask did you get the spell?"

"I saw it in one of the books I took to The Dimension with me," Bloom answered. "Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that spell needs to remain out of the hands of anyone else," Ms Faragonda informed her, sternly. "It's a very powerful spell –as you saw- and not even Griselda or I would have been able to control it. You were lucky this time. May I see both the spell and the book?"

"Of course," Bloom said, holding out the paper she had ripped out. "Here's the spell, and the book's in my room."

"I shall get it later, we have a lot of cleaning to do," Ms Faragonda sighed, looking around at all the destruction caused by the creatures.

It was almost a week before the school was entirely re-built and the students had the rest of the week off to recover.

It was no secret anymore, the truth about The Guide was now fairly obvious and Ms Faragonda called an assembly the day after to explain everything to the girls, some seeming quite excited about their immortality and the others quite worried.

Bloom gave Ms Faragonda the book and she was very thankful, Bloom explaining she had taken it from the library and wondering how out of all the spell books in the library, she chose that very one.

Over the week each of the girls had received a phone call from their boyfriends, checking in to see if they were alright. This was apart from Flora who received a lovely hand crafted poem from Helia and Bloom, who had sadly received nothing.

"Maybe try calling him again?" Tecna suggested, as she, Flora and Stella sat together in Blooms' room, talking about Sky's lack of contact.

"Well, I've already called three times," Bloom answered, looking down at her quiet phone. "He is a King remember, he's probably just really busy…"

"Busy-Schmissy!" Stella cried, standing up and crossing her arms. "King or not, YOU are his number ONE priority! He should have called you immediately, and then every day after- just to see if you are alright and to remind you he's thinking of you, even though he couldn't be here for the battle. NO EXCUSES!"

At that moment, Bloom's phone went off and she quickly picked it up, noticing she had a message from Sky.

"A text message," Bloom stated, sadly and Stella's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" she cried. "Oh I am going to fly all the way to Eraklyon and punch him square in the nose-!"

"Wait Stella, it looks like you don't have to," Bloom said, smiling and looking up. "He's here! He said to meet him in the East Tower. Luckily it's been re-built!"

"That's soo sweet!" Flora beamed and Stella grinned.

"That's more like it! I always had faith in him!" Stella exclaimed, before Bloom bid goodbye to the girls and hurried out of the room, walking hurriedly through the hallways way and jumping up the stairs to the tower.

As she emerged out onto the open area, she spied the blonde King leaning on the edge of the rail, wearing his casual blue jacket and pants, an outfit he hadn't worn in ages due to his almost constant King duties.

He turned around as she arrived and Bloom ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him and he kissed her sweetly, the couple standing together and looking out across the school, Sky's arm wrapped around her.

"So I heard about Magix and the battle here, what happened?" he asked, and Bloom dove into the story about their shopping trip and how everything started to feel like a few years ago with Valtor before continuing the story about the creatures and sending them to the Void Plane.

Sky commended her on her bravery, reminding her how good her leadership was before Bloom told her she and Layla had finally made up, which excited Sky even more. They spoke for almost an hour together, about everything and anything and Bloom was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"But you feel very passionate about finding The Guide, don't you?" Sky pointed out, and Bloom nodded.

"Yeah, I do," Bloom responded; looking out towards the lake as the wind caught her red hair and is blew gently in the breeze.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Bloom said. "I guess it's the same reason why we wanted to find Roxy last year, they remind me of me, especially with The Guide being here. It means they are at school, powerless. They must feel, alone, confused, helpless… kind of like I did."

"I don't think that's just it though… right?" Sky pointed out and Bloom smiled a little.

Did he know her that well?

"It's kind of… I don't know," Bloom replied, slowly. "I guess if no-one dies than no-one can truly live either. Everything will stop, be the same... forever. And, I also believe everyone should have the right to have children, when ready, of course. That's something that would never happen again if The Guide isn't found … and I… I don't know, I just think that the next generation is worth fighting for."

Sky beamed down at her, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I think so too," he answered, holding her closely. "And you would be a fantastic mom Bloom."

"You think so?" she asked and Sky nodded. "That and, how boring is going to be when we're all like 5 trillion years old! We won't even be able to move!"

Sky suddenly burst out into laughter, causing Bloom to as well.

"I'm being serious!" Bloom laughed, however it caused them both to laugh even louder.


	13. Take Two

**How embarrassing! My apologises to those of you who went to read this new chapter and found yourselves reading an old one. I am just about to board a very long flight and in my haste to update before I leave, I selected the wrong chapter to update. Sorry! Thanks to Popstar Lily and Roxy Fan 4 Ever for pointing this out to me otherwise I wouldn't have seen it for days! So, take two of Take Two! x**

* * *

13. Take Two

Roxy sat on the ground in the main quad of Alfea, running her hands through the soft grass and enjoying the warm sun. She found herself thinking of home and wondering what her mother and father were doing, as well as her faithful companion Artu. She missed her dog every day, and hoped that when she went home for the holidays, maybe she could petition Faragonda to let her bring Artu to stay with her- after all, Bloom had Kiko and Sky had Lady, so it wasn't as if pets were entirely prohibited.

She watched as a group of junior fairies strutted across the quad, laughing and tossing their long hair behind their heads, disregarding anyone who went near them.

From what Roxy had experienced with the Winx, she had presumed every fairy was sweet and nice; however her first few days disproved that. She already had a whole group of freshmen fairies who hated her due to her friendship with The Winx, and believed Roxy knowing them was an un-fair advantage.

She had made one friend though, and that was her roommate Mara. Mara seemed nice and a little quiet at times but they had been at school for about three months now and Mara was still running out of class due to her nerves. Roxy began to wonder why hadn't Mara's powers developed yet, before something occurred to her… maybe Mara was The Guide?

After all, The Winx now knew that it was someone at Alfea: someone who was young, unsure of their future and didn't have any powers yet. If Mara is The Guide, she's the key to restarting the evolution of the entire universe again.

Roxy stood up, wanting to go and find The Winx, but then suddenly remembering her promise to Mara. She said she wouldn't tell anyone, but if Mara _is_ The Guide, The Winx will be able to help her figure out her powers. Isn't that was Mara wants more than anything? To get her powers?

Roxy shook off her doubts and began to make her way inside, hoping to find one of The Winx in the dining hall.

She peered through the doors, however only finding a few fairies in the far side laughing about something they conjured on the table.

She turned around and ran upstairs, walking along the deserted corridors. It was such a lovely day today and everyone was sitting outside for lunch, however she figured The Winx would be inside, talking about their missions.

Roxy made her way through more corridors, peering inside classrooms only to find them all empty.

Eventually, she made her way to The Winx's dorm room, which was also empty.

"Where are they?!" Roxy asked herself aloud, turning around and bumping straight into Bloom was going into their dorm.

"Hey Roxy, what's up?" Bloom asked, and Roxy smiled at her.

"Bloom! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Roxy exclaimed, exasperated. "I think I may know who The Guide is."

Bloom's eyes widened.

"Wow, Roxy that's a big claim!" Bloom said, shocked. "Who do you think it is?"

"My friend Mara," Roxy said, quickly. "I promised I wouldn't tell, but if she is The Guide she is going to need our help- especially if someone is after her like Faragonda said. She doesn't have any powers."

Bloom nodded and placed her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Okay Roxy, you go find Mara and I'll go get the girls, meet back here," Bloom said, and Roxy nodded in response, the two parting ways to find their respective friends.

Roxy found Mara in their dorm room reading a book and trying to make a small flower grow bigger, but with no prevail. After convincing Mara she had found a book in the library that could help her, she brought Mara to The Winx's room, Mara quickly figuring out that Roxy had lied to her.

"What are we doing here!?" Mara cried, looking at the closed dorm room door in front of them. "The library is back that way, like I said!"

"I lied," Roxy admitted and Mara was taken-back. "I knew you wouldn't come with me. Mara… I told them. I told The Winx about your powers. They're going to help you."

"You TOLD!" Mara exclaimed, shocked. "Roxy you promised!"

"Please Mara just hear them out," Roxy pleaded. "They really want to help. Bloom went through the same thing and so did I. Please."

Mara's lip began to quiver a little before she shyly nodded and Roxy opened the door, leading Mara into the living room area where The Winx were all seated across the three sofas, Flora standing and leaning behind the left arm chair.

"Hey Mara," Bloom said, standing up from the opposite arm chair. "Um, so we heard that you didn't have any powers yet. Do you know why?"

Mara remained silent, clasping her arms close to her body.

"It's okay Mara, you can talk to them," Roxy said, softly.

"We're here to help sweetie," Flora reassured her.

"Yeah, our pal Bloom knows exactly how you feel!" Musa said, from where she was sitting beside Stella and Layla on the long sofa.

Mara was silent for a few moments, before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know why," Mara replied, quietly. "My mom has the power of telekinesis and my father is a conjuror, both from my home world of Ophele. My whole family has magic, except for me- even my great great great grandparents still have magic."

"You have great great great grandparents!?" Stella cried.

"I have great great great great grandparents actually," Mara answered. "Long life is a bit of a genetic thing in my family."

The Winx and Roxy shared glances before looking back to Mara.

"Mara, have you ever considered that you just might be more than a late bloomer?" Bloom said, looking down at the white haired fairy kindly.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, confused.

The girls shared another look before Bloom looked back to Mara.

"There's not really a good way to ask this, but-"

"Are you The Guide!?" Stella asked, quickly and cutting of Bloom.

Bloom glared at Stella before she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I'm not gonna stall anymore!" Stella exclaimed standing and crossing her arms. "I am sick of not aging."

"I never thought I'd hear _her_ say that!" Musa whispered to Tecna, who laughed quietly.

"Seriously! It's taking its toll on my hair!" Stella cried. "I have split ends everywhere and I'm too scared to cut it because if I cut too far my hair won't grow back!"

Bloom looked back to Mara who was shaking her head.

"No, no, I-I-I'm not The Guide! No way!" Mara exclaimed, stepping back.

"Mara, calm down," Bloom said, reaching towards her. "It's okay, you may not be-"

"Oh come on, of COURSE she is!" Stella yelled. "She has no powers! I'm pretty sure there's no-one else here who has no powers- we would have noticed by now!"

"STELLA!" Bloom snapped, gritting her teeth together and glaring at her blonde friend.

"I'm NOT! Just… Just…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mara cried, Bloom looking back as Mara bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that went well," Stella said, sitting back down.

"Stella!" the rest of the girls sniped, quickly.

"What!? Someone had to do it! Geese," Stella cried, simply.

"So, do you think she's The Guide?" Layla asked- the first time she had spoken during the whole conversation.

"We can't be sure," Bloom answered. "I mean, Stella is right-"

"Thank you!" Stella cut off, Bloom ignoring her statement and continuing.

"-she's the only person we know who doesn't have powers… but we can't go jumping to conclusions," Bloom continued. "We need more proof."

"And we need for Mara to need our help as well," Tecna added, sternly. "We can't help someone who doesn't want any."

"That's a good point Tecna," Bloom said, turning to Roxy. "Do you think you can talk to her?"

"I don't think she wants anything to do with me right now to be honest," Roxy informed her, glumly.

"You have to try," Bloom answered. "If she is The Guide, she's going to need our help. She could be in danger, even now."

Roxy nodded and bid farewell to the girls, leaving their door and getting ready for her pending class, dreading her next encounter with Mara.

The Winx remained in their dorm room, none of them having a class for a few hours and talking about what had happened.

"You don't know Stella," Flora said, sternly.

"I do know," Stella snapped. "And I know it's her."

"Why? Because your hair says so?!" Flora retorted, getting quite irritated at her friends' rudeness.

"No! Plus- her crazy storm out says only ONE thing to me- GUILTY!" Stella pointed out, sourly.

"You storm out of rooms all the time," Tecna replied "You stormed out of the potion lab this morning."

"That was because that horrible Winona girl was wearing plaids with spots! I could not work in those conditions!" Stella snapped.

"Well if she is The Guide, we should get rid of her now."

The room fell silent and everyone looked over to Layla, the dark haired fairy seeming unfathomed by her statement.

"You did not just say that," Flora said, shocked.

"Well we should," Layla said, firmly. "We can all be immortal forever. Harness the powers of the Immortal Ones."

"The Immortal Who's?" Stella asked.

"That is merely a folk legend," Tecna informed them quickly. "Back at the start of the universe, a wizard and a fairy tried to make a deal with The Guide to become immortal. The Guide denied it, so they found another way. They harvested the souls of everyone who lived in The Dimension of Life and Death and used it to make them immortal and all powerful. That is why The Dimension is so barren, they destroyed the whole place. This angered The Guide, who took the souls of the pair before they died- killing them both before their time. Legend says that if you kill The Guide before they come to power, you will gain all the powers of the wizard and the fairy, ultimately becoming immortal. But like I said, it's just a story. That was why I was shocked when Faragonda told us The Guide was real."

"Yeah but because The Guide is real, doesn't that mean the legend could be as well?" Musa pointed out.

"Exactly why we should kill Mara," Layla broke in, emotionless. "That way, we can have power before anyone else can. It'd be better in our hands."

"We're not killing anyone!" Bloom snapped, quickly and glaring at Layla.

"But how could we kill her anyway! We're all immortal!" Stella cried.

"It doesn't matter- IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Bloom cried.

"If The Guide doesn't come into their powers, they are vulnerable," Layla answered. "They are currently the only mortal in the entire universe."

"Why do you know all this Layla?" Bloom said, standing. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I did research, Bloom," Layla retorted, standing also. "And at least I'm prepared to do what needs to be done to save everyone! Unlike you."

"Here we go again," Stella whimpered.

"What!?" Bloom cried. "Killing someone is NEVER what needs to be DONE!"

"Well maybe its high time things changed around here!" Layla cried, before storming out of the room.

"What just happened?" Flora asked, shocked.

"I am SO sick of her!" Bloom yelled, feeling her eyes start to water before running off to her room and slamming the door, falling down onto her bed and crying. She was getting used to Layla being on her side again.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SLAMMING DOORS!" Stella exclaimed.

"STELLA!" Flora, Musa and Tecna snapped.

"What! That's my thing!" Stella said, sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Okay, Musa and Stella go talk to Layla and Tecna and I will talk to Bloom," Flora instructing, finding herself having to take charge again.

"I'm not talking to anyone" Stella hissed, angrily.

"I'll go talk to Layla," Musa said, standing up and making her way towards the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tecna offered, but Musa shook her head.

"Layla and I get each other," Musa answered. "I'll go myself."

Musa left the room and walked alone through the corridors, knowing exactly where Layla would have gone- the east tower.

She walked up the stairs, finding the east tower however deserted. That was strange; this was Layla's favorite place… and hers. She always found Layla here…

"Musa."

Musa turned around as Layla appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Layla, I knew you'd be here," Musa said, smiling. "Dude, what happened back there? Talking about killing Mara? Not cool."

"I'm sorry, for you see I've been very sad lately," Layla answered, walking around Musa and standing opposite her, standing stiffly straight.

"We know, but we thought you had moved on," Musa said, looking at her friend with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Have you moved on?"

"What do you mean? From Nabu?"

"No, from your mom."

Musa was now even more puzzled than before.

"Admit it Musa, you like the idea of immortality, you like it a lot," Layla said. "I can tell. You figure, if The Guide had gone when your mom was dying, she'd still be alive. You wish The Guide was gone years ago, don't you."

"N-N-No I don't," Musa stammered, quickly. "And besides, this isn't about me!"

"I know you Musa, Layla knows you," Layla continued, ghostly. "Thoughts like those makes you weak… vulnerable."

"Layla, what's wrong with you?!" Musa cried, as Layla began to step towards her. "Hey, BACK OFF!"

"It's time for you to see the light, little fairy…"

Layla's eyes widened before glowing bright white, purple sparks erupting from them. Musa went to transform, but before she was even able to connect with her powers everything was gone.

* * *

**Over 1,000 VIEWS! Thanks for your support everyone and please remember to review! x**


	14. Movin' Out (Bloom's Song)

14. Movin' Out (Bloom's Song)

"Are they ANY CLOSER to finding her!?" he cried, pounding his clenched fist down onto the table.

"They are fairly sure it's that Mara girl, but it's hard to tell," she replied, sourly as she watched him pace irritably around the room.

"Then why don't you just get Layla or Musa to try and kill her!" he snapped. "That way, we'll know for sure."

"We can't Than, because then they'll know we've got control of them," she retorted, quickly. "I've done as well as I can with cloaking, so spells don't affect them, but they'll notice eventually. And if they blow up the girl and she isn't The Guide, then we will have NO way of finding out who is. We just have to wait until they're sure."

"I AM SICK OF WAITING!" he boomed, his voice echoing through the tower.

She shook her head, no longer impressed by her partner's tricks.

"Then what do you propose we do? Storm the place!?" she snapped.

He suddenly stopped and looked over to his partner.

"Good idea, we should."

"Than… there's no point, no-one can die."

"Not now, but soon," he answered, looking to his potion which was now almost complete. "But we MUST find out if that Mara girl is The Guide. Desdemona, you BETTER not let me down."

"You better not ME down Than," she retorted, clapping her hands together and disappearing.

* * *

Bloom was glad to have a class to teach. She really had missed working with the students and teaching was fast becoming something she really enjoyed. Besides, it helped her take her mind off of everything else that had been going on.

It had been a week since their confrontation with Mara and things had gotten much worse. Since Musa's chat with Layla, it seemed Layla had gained a new solider, with Musa acting just as strange as Layla was and agreeing with her at every turn. Even worse, Layla and Musa seemed to be everywhere, so the other girls weren't able to talk to each other alone.

Bloom knew something was going on though. She and Layla had made up, and then suddenly Layla started acting up and then Musa followed. It was like a plague, and Bloom suspected a spell, however when she tried to cast a reversal jinx on them, nothing happened. Bloom had briefly spoken to Tecna a few days ago about it, Tecna revealing she too was worried about them, however Musa appeared from out of no-where and asked them what was going on, so the two quickly broke away.

As Bloom wrote up a spell on the board that she was teaching her freshmen class, she began to think of all of the terrible things that could have happened to Layla and Musa, but then again… maybe it was nothing and they just... hated her?

She shook that thought aside. Something was up, and Bloom was determined to find out what it was.

"Okay girls, this spell only works if you say it with someone who you have a true connection with," Bloom said, turning around and surveying her class. All the girls were seated in partners with a small jewelry box in front of them, except for Roxy who was seated alone at the front, her partner notably absent. "So you need to tap into your powers, and use them in conjunction with your partner. Keep your mind open and focus and you should be able to unlock the box. Begin."

The girls all started to chant, a few at the back opening their jewelry box immediately, however others struggling.

Bloom made her way over to Roxy and looked down at her.

"No Mara again?" Bloom asked her and Roxy shook her head.

"She's been avoiding me all week," Roxy replied. "Getting up really early, ditching classes we have together, eating meals alone outside. Every time I go to talk to her she walks away. I just did what I thought was right."

"And no-one can blame you for that," Bloom answered, moving and sitting in the empty seat beside Roxy, making another jewelry box appear in front of them. "Here, I'll be your partner. Us disliked girls gotta stick together."

"Who doesn't like you?"

"It doesn't matter," Bloom sighed. "Okay, let's open this jewelry box!"

As soon as the two fairies chanted the spell, the box immediately flew open and they smiled at one another, proud of their connection.

After the lesson Bloom taught a senior class with Flora and Stella, the three girls finally having time to talk about Musa and Layla's strange behavior.

"Maybe we should cast a spell?" Stella supposed, as they sat around the classroom after their lesson.

"I already did," Bloom said, quietly. "I tried a reversal spell, nothing."

"Maybe we should try a spell to reveal their inner selves?" Flora suggested, leaning her head on her hands as she sat at one of the student desks.

"What you mean Flora?" Bloom asked, leaning up against the teacher's desk, Stella seated at the chair behind it.

"Well, that way we can see their true inner feelings?" Flora told them. "If they really do feel that way, then we know they're not under a spell like we suspect?"

"Sounds okay?" Bloom replied, and Stella nodded.

"Better than having them pop up all over the place!" Stella cried, visibly frustrated by Layla and Musa's recent activity.

The three girls made their way downstairs towards the dining hall, finding Musa, Layla and Tecna seated at the teacher's desk. Musa and Layla were eating very slowly and almost chewing in synch, with Tecna completely ignoring them and talking to another professor beside her.

"Go Flora," Bloom whispered.

"Alrighty," Flora said, quietly and coming to the front, peering around the corner. "_My two friends, sitting over there. Both so nice and both so fair. Hidden from view, but now to see. Show us now, who they want to be."_

Flora blew into her hands as small little green flowers zoomed through the air, no-one seeming able to see them apart from the three fairies. The flowers made it to Musa and Layla and sped around their heads, before a ghost version of their faces appeared above them.

"Anything it takes, to get back my love," Layla's ghostly voice said, no-one else able to see it.

"Anything it takes, to avoid losing someone," Musa's ghostly voice said, before mouthing the words, "_mom."_

The ghostly figures disappeared into the air as the flowers zoomed back to Flora and she clasped them into her hands, the girls ducking back behind the wall.

"So, what did we learn?" Stella asked, confused.

"They both want everyone to be immortal," Flora supposed, slightly worried.

"So they aren't under a spell?" Stella said and Bloom nodded.

"It appears not," Bloom answered, sadly.

Bloom avoided the others for the rest of the day, leaving Sky a billion messages on his phone but with no response. All she wanted was to talk to someone, but she didn't know who.

She walked down the stairs towards the quad late that evening, walking past a few people on their way inside for dinner. She breathed in deeply; the cool night air was slightly soothing. She didn't want to go back to her room because it meant she would be bombarded by Musa and Layla with questions about her day, but she knew she had to eventually.

She began to make her way towards the stairs, before spying a small white haired fairy sitting alone on the steps. It was Mara. Bloom hadn't seen her for ages, and she began to wonder why she was outside before remembering Roxy saying Mara had been avoiding her.

Bloom quietly walked over, hoping Mara wouldn't hear her, but Mara did. She looked up and moved to leave.

"No wait, I just want to talk," Bloom said, and Mara stopped, sitting back down on the step with Bloom sitting beside her. "You look lonely."

"I like outside," Mara said, looking away.

"I think you like avoiding things," Bloom said, honestly. "Avoiding Roxy, avoiding us and especially avoiding yourself."

Mara looked over to her, seeming slightly put off by Bloom's last comment but not leaving.

"Don't blame Roxy, she was just trying to help," Bloom continued calmly. "She cares about you Mara, we all do. We just want to help you get your powers, and if you are The-"

"Stop!" Mara cried, quickly. "I'm not what you think I am, so drop it."

"Okay, I will," Bloom said, tentatively. "But you are going to have to come to terms with yourself, and if you are The Guide-"

"Yeah, but I'm not, okay!" Mara cut off. "The Guide is meant to be this horrible creature that kills people! I can't kill people!"

"The Guide doesn't kill people Mara, they help people," Bloom explained. "They help people who have died to pass-on. They keep the universe running."

"I can't do that," Mara said, quickly. "It's not who I am. I'm not the owner of this amazing power, I just can't be! I'm scared of everything! Even the dark!"

"You're sitting outside in the dark?" Bloom pointed out and Mara shook her head.

"There are stars outside too," Mara said and Bloom shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you're stronger than you think you are," Bloom reassured her. "Look, I was in your position once. I had this whole history that I didn't even know about- this huge power I had to protect, and it was scary. But I rose above it, because when it comes down to it, the power inside of you is always there. I'm not Superman, but can try and so can you."

Mara was silent for a while, considering what Bloom had said, before looking over at her.

"Who's Superman?" Mara asked, and Bloom laughed a little.

"Sorry, earth Superhero," Bloom smiled, before suddenly hearing her name

She looked over to the doors where the voice had come from, spying Tecna looking frantic.

"BLOOM! HURRY!"

"Tecna! What's wrong!?" Bloom cried, before looking to Mara. "I'll see you later Mara, but think about what I said."

She bolted over to Tecna, who quickly dashed inside, Bloom at her heels.

"What's going on?" Bloom panted, running beside her friend.

"It's Musa and Layla, they're-"

But by now they had reached their room and spied Layla and Musa walking out of the room, carrying a box in their hands and wheeling a bag behind them with multiple other bags being flown beside them by Layla's Morphix powers.

"-They're moving out," Tecna finished, as Bloom watched them with her mouth open.

Bloom was shocked. In fact, she was more than that… she was absolutely, positively and completely bamboozled. This was something she never thought would happen, even through the worst times she never thought any of them would physically leave.

Bloom quickly ran over to them and stood in front of them in the hallway.

"What are you two doing!?" Bloom demanded.

"Moving out," Layla snapped, pushing past her.

"And moving on," Musa added, also pushing past Bloom and they continued along the hallway.

"But you guys can't leave!" Bloom called out. "We're The Winx!"

"We were," Layla sniggered, the two of them disappearing around the corner.

Tecna guided the shocked Bloom inside where Flora and Stella were sitting in the living room, Flora curled up in the single sofa looking glum and Stella sitting in the middle of the long sofa, her arms crossed and was glaring down at the ground.

"Bloom!" Stella cried, spying her shocked friend enter the room with Tecna, Tecna helping Bloom to sit down. "Can you believe that!?"

"What happened?" Bloom asked, as Tecna handed her a drink of water which Bloom guzzled down.

"Layla and Musa just came in after dinner and started packing up their stuff," Flora explained, almost in tears. "They said they didn't care about us anymore, and said we were wrong by wanting to restore The Guide."

"And if Flora's spell worked, then they are being BANG out of line!" Stella exclaimed. "But they wouldn't listen. I really hope Flora's spell backfired, because if they really feel like that, I am going to sneak into their new room during the night and burn their eye brows off with a strong sun beam!"

"It is very peculiar," Tecna said, sitting down on the long sofa and crossing her arms. "But I know that spell Flora used, and it is pretty fool-proof. You have to be very powerful to manipulate it."

The four girls sat in silence for a while, the only sound in the room was the occasional sob from Flora who seemed to be the most visibly upset by what had happened.

"It's my fault," Bloom said, and all the girls turned to her. "Everyone's leaving. It's me."

"No it's not sweetie," Flora said, wiping her eyes.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Layla's!" Stella cried angrily, walking over to Bloom and sitting on the arm rest, looking down at her best friend. "But don't worry Bloom, I'll never leave you. None of us will."

"Winx Club forever," Flora managed, smiling a little.

"It's not The Winx Club without them," Bloom said, before bursting into tears, unable to hold back all of the emotion she had been keeping in for so long.

Stella quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, Flora coming over also and hugging Bloom from the other side and even the usually stiff Tecna came over and hugged Bloom.

When Bloom went to bed that night, her only thought was, _why?_

_Why_ did all of this happen? _Why_ did Layla and Musa want to leave them? _Why_ where they acting this way? _Why_ were they suddenly putting their own desires above the entire universe after four years of protecting it?

Just…_Why?_

* * *

**Remember to review please! x**


	15. Everything Has A Price

15. Everything Has a Price

Flora sat in the window seat of her bedroom, watching out over the quad as all the students made their way to their classes.

The hustle and bustle of the morning lesson- Flora remembered it well. Luckily for her, this morning she had a free lesson and didn't have to teach until after lunch. This was her last day however of having free lessons, because Layla and Musa had requested to have all of their lessons separate from the other four girls.

Flora couldn't believe what had happened, and even though it was now almost a month ago, the wounds of Layla and Musa leaving them was still hitting the others hard. They had tried everything to get them back; they called Riven over to talk some sense into Musa, however he said she merely shook him off. They tried sending Bloom over to apologize, but they just walked away. Layla and Musa wouldn't even talk to them and the girls had no idea what they had done.

For Bloom, Stella and Tecna it was now at a point of them against us, avoiding all contact with them. Flora however couldn't do that. Layla and Musa were two of her best friends, she couldn't just ignore that. Layla was also the person who helped her find her true love- she wouldn't ever give up on her.

"Hey Flora, Ms Faragonda just gave me a great idea!"

Flora looked around to see Bloom standing in her doorway, smiling at her.

"What?" Flora asked, looking over to Bloom as she walked over to her.

"Well, I know you've been down a little lately, so Faragonda thought we could have some lessons outside," Bloom explained. "You know, organize a little trip with the freshmen to Black Mud Swamp. You remember when we went there the first time? It was so much fun… eventually. And besides, you've been cooped up inside for weeks, it's not good for you Flora."

"It's because the trees seemed sad," Flora said, looking out of the window. "I've been too scared to find out why."

"Well, we can find out together," Bloom answered. "Now come on, we're going this afternoon so get packing!"

With that Bloom bounded out of the room to find Stella and Tecna, leaving Flora alone once again. The separation had clearly hit Flora the most out of everyone and she had been completely avoiding answering the call of nature in her grief. She had tried to talk to Helia about it, but he could only be on the phone for a few minutes before having to rush off on a mission again and Flora needed more than a few minutes to explain what was going on.

Flora slowly stood and picked up her small pink flower bag, beginning to pack a few things she would need. She figured she'd have to go outside sooner or later and maybe looking after the students would distract her for a while.

She met up with Bloom, Stella and Tecna for lunch and the three told her that everything had been planned out and ready to go, with Roxy and Mara both able to come on the trip with their fellow freshmen class.

At the end of lunch, the four Winx girls made their way to the main gate at Alfea, a group of freshmen slowly forming around them with Roxy and Mara at the front, both seeming quite excited.

"Okay guys!" Bloom exclaimed, clapping her hands and drawing all attention to her. "Basically, we're going on a quick trip through Black Mud Swamp today. We are going to look and not touch and examine the nature, paying particular emphasis to magical creatures and the plant life there. Stay with the group and watch where you walk. You got that last one Stella?"

Bloom looked over to the blonde friend who crossed her arms and shook her head, remembering those shoes she had to throw out the first time they went to the swamp.

"Okay, let's go!" Bloom ordered, turning around and leading the way through the gate, followed by Stella and the eager freshmen, with Flora and Tecna waiting until the group was in front of them before starting to follow.

Flora glanced back to the school, spying Layla and Musa standing in the middle of the quad, staring at them.

Maybe they felt left out?

Flora waved at them, but they didn't respond.

"Come on Flora, you're getting left behind!" Tecna called, and Flora hurried after the others, wishing Layla and Musa would come back to them.

The large group made their way into the forest, the students eagerly chattering amongst themselves as Stella spoke to Bloom loudly about how she once again wishes she chose more sensible footwear then her favorite high pink ones.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Tecna asked as she looked down at her digital scanner, and the whole group stopped, turning around to look at her.

"What do you mean Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"They look as green and trunky as always to me!" Stella observed.

"They… they're all dead," Tecna answered, and the girls gasped in horror.

"How!?" Bloom asked, walking over to a tree and placing her hand on the trunk. "They look fine."

"It would seem, but they are giving off no life signals," Tecna said, pressing some buttons on her scanner.

"But I thought nothing could die?" Roxy pointed out.

"Maybe the absence of The Guide has had an adverse effect on the trees?" Tecna proposed, flatly. "And nature in general. Immortality has a price I guess. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it Flora… Flora?"

Tecna looked to her side where Flora had been a few moments ago, but she was gone.

"Flora?" Tecna called louder, Flora emerging from a large tree a few meters back, tears rolling down her face.

"This is my fault," Flora said, through her tears. "I let this happen. I'm supposed to protect nature and instead I've let it die. I've heard their cries for days and I ignored them, I didn't want any more pain, and now they're all dead."

"Flora, there was nothing you could have done," Bloom cried, dashing over to her and hugging her. "It seems the absence of The Guide isn't just effecting people anymore, it's affecting nature as well."

"The circle of life has been interrupted, and nature is paying for it," Tecna added.

Bloom peered around behind her, glancing at Mara who seemed a little overwhelmed before returning her gaze to Flora.

"We can fix this, I know it," Bloom said.

"How?" Flora asked, still visibly upset.

"Well, their physical form is still here," Bloom said, walking over to a nearby tree and touching it. "Maybe when we restore The Guide, we restore their life force as well?"

"So they're in like a tree-coma!?" Stella said and Bloom nodded.

"Exactly," Bloom answered, smiling. "It's okay Flora, we'll fix this. I know it."

Flora nodded, before a tremendous thud from their left gained the group's attention.

"What's going on!?" Stella cried, and Flora grasping her head in pain.

"The trees, I can hear them, I can hear their pain," Flora exclaimed, squeezing shut her eyes in terror. "Someone's cutting them down! We have to stop them!"

"Okay; Roxy, lead the students back to Alfea, the trip obviously has to be rescheduled," Bloom ordered, to loud groans form the students who obviously wanted to help. "Winx, let's go!"

With that the four girls transformed into their Belevix powers, darting up into the sky whilst Roxy began to lead the cohort of students back the way they had come.

The four girls hovered in the air, scanning around the forest with Flora trying to pin point where the shrieks had come from.

"Over there!" Flora cried, pointing towards a patch of trees a few miles to the left and the four girls darted towards them, Flora hearing the shrieks louder as they got closer.

They landed on the ground, looking around however not seeing any signs of damage to the trees around them.

"Flora, I thought you said the trees were being cut down?" Tecna asked her, and Flora shook her head.

"I did, they were in so much pain," Flora stammered, as confused as the other girls.

Suddenly the ground around them rumbled, and the rows of trees around them began to fall towards them from every side, leaving the four fairies trapped in the middle. The girls screamed in terror, the trees all falling to the ground and piling together in the middle, swashing the four fairies beneath their branches.

There was a sound of laughing before a twinkling of fluttering wings from above and the whole forest fell silent.

The pile of trees which covered the four Winx fairies suddenly began to glow an iridescent mixture of colors; with green, yellow, purple and red erupting from between the thick branches before the trees burst apart and the four fairies emerged, now returned to their normal clothes and seeming very battered and bruised.

"Is everyone okay?" Bloom asked, feeling a shooting pain going up her left arm and hoping it wasn't broken.

"What the hell was that!?" Stella cried, looking at the gaping sore in her respective arm before removing some twigs from her hair.

Tecna suddenly collapsed, Flora grasping her quickly and helping her stand.

"My foot is fractured!" Tecna cried, as Flora seemed quite dazed.

"Let's get back to Alfea," Bloom said, looking to Stella. "You reckon you can get us there fast?"

"Luckily I brought my ring," Stella answered, pulling her Solaria ring of her finger and it turned into the gleaming Solaria scepter.

She transported them back to the school, the four battered Winx members arriving in the center of the quad where the freshmen had just gotten back.

"Guys! You'll never guess what happened on our way back…" Roxy began, running towards them but trailing off when she noticed their tattered appearances. "What happened to you guys!?"

"Ask Flora!" Stella snapped, and Flora sighed.

"I heard the trees, they were crying," Flora answered, as Ms Griselda and Ms Faragonda dashed outside, obviously spying the early return of the freshmen and wondering what had happened. "Someone had cut them down, and waited for us to arrive to release them. They wanted to kill us."

"Well, we're lucky they didn't succeed," Ms Faragonda said, as Roxy darted to the other side of Tecna to help Flora hold her up. "Get to the nurse immediately. We will discuss later, your wellness comes first."

The four battered Winx girls made their way inside and up to the nurse, Roxy having to leave as the the four of them were laid out in different rooms for the nurse to heal them.

After hearing that the girls were fine and would have to stay overnight, Roxy finally left the hallway outside the nurses' office and began to make her way towards her dorm- having now missed out on dinner she hoped Mara had saved her something.

She turned a corner and made her way along a corridor, spying Layla and Musa standing awkwardly outside her dorm room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Roxy asked them, and they looked at her with a slightly glazed expression.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," Musa said, drearily.

"I'm fine, but you should have been waiting outside of the nurses' office," Roxy told them. "Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna were practically crushed! You're lucky you didn't go, you might have been too."

"Yes, very lucky," Layla answered, in the same plain voice.

"Why didn't you go today?" Roxy asked, and the two older fairies looked at one another.

"Stomach ache," the both said.

"Both of you?"

They nodded.

"Okay, well I hope you're feeling better," Roxy said, slowly making her way to her dorm room door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Musa and Layla said, plastering a smile before Roxy opened her door and waved at them, the fairies finally walking away.

"Weird," Roxy said, as she stepped into her dorm room and locked the door behind her.

Bloom had told her all about Layla and Musa moving out, and Roxy hoped they would be able to move past it; however Layla and Musa had been acting very strange lately. When Roxy had tried to speak with them about their moving out, they acted like they didn't even know her and walked away. It was only a few days ago when they started actually calling her by her name.

Roxy entered her and Mara's room and threw her bag on the floor, spying Mara sitting on her bed and Roxy collapsed down onto her own, looking over at her friend who was gazing at the ground.

"I hope you saved me some dinner, because I'm starving!" Roxy cried, smiling before looking concerned at Mara. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't go to dinner," Mara answered, not looking up.

It seemed she was staring down at her hands.

"Why not?"

"Wasn't hungry, sorry," Mara answered, plainly.

"Well, that's okay," Roxy said, slowly standing and walking over to her friend, sitting beside her. "Mara? What's up?"

Mara kept looking down.

"I just need some air," Mara said, standing and making her way towards the door.

"Let me come with you-"

"No," Mara said quickly, looking around at her friend. "I'm fine… really."

Roxy lowered her eyes at Mara, before the white-haired fairy left the dorm room and closed the door behind her, leaning against her closed door and looking down at her hands.

Mara spied something on the ground near her. There was a dark black dead spider, curled up into a ball with its hairy legs high in the air. It obviously had been dead for quite a while.

Mara lent down and lightly touched one of its long legs, jumping back in shock as the spider suddenly wriggled around and stood up, scurrying off behind the nearby cabinet.

Mara lent back against the wall, covering her mouth with her other hand and beginning to shake. It was just like in the forest earlier; she touched one of the trees accidentally on her way back to Alfea and it was as if its life flooded back into it. The freshmen could sense the positive energy and were puzzled as to how one tree was alive amongst all the others, but Mara remained silent. She told herself it was just a coincidence she touched it... now she wasn't so sure.

"What's happening to me?" Mara whispered aloud, as tears began to roll down her eyes.

* * *

**Hey all, just letting you know I'll be updating twice a week now instead of once so remember to keep checking in. It's getting closer and closer to the final chapters so get excited! I'll probably be updating Tuesdays and Fridays now. Thanks for reading and remember to review! x**


	16. Dance With Death

16. Dance with Death

"I love this one," Roxy said, looking at herself wearing a long, elegant light green dress in a long mirror.

"Me too," Stella beamed, standing behind her and gripping her shoulders, smiling. "But you have to promise me to NOT wear those shoes."

Roxy looked down at her big pink boots she was wearing, having forgotten to take them off when she tried on the dress.

"Good point," she answered, and Stella nodded her head returning her gaze to Mara who was sitting on a seat beside the mirror looking glum.

Stella walked over to her, smiling.

"What did you want to try on sweetie? Anything caught your eye?" Stella asked Mara, who looked up and shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I'll even go," Mara answered glumly, Roxy gasping and Stella shaking her head.

"No, no, no! No friend of mine is missing their first dance!" Stella cried, pulling Mara up and practically throwing her into the nearby changing room, selecting a sweet red dress from the dial pad and Mara was magically changed into it in the blink of an eye.

The first dance between Red Fountain and Alfea was happening tomorrow night, and whilst Bloom, Flora and Tecna were at the school helping get everything organized for the dance, Stella had taken Roxy and Mara to Magix to pick out their prefect dresses. They had been shopping for hours because Stella kept getting distracted and buying stuff for herself. Finally, Stella ran out of hands and they began shopping for Roxy and Mara, Mara still seeming sad and Roxy had no idea why.

"Let us see!" Stella ordered, and Mara emerged from the changing room, wearing a red sweeping one shoulder dress.

"It's great!" Roxy beamed.

"Hate it, next!" Stella ordered, shoving Mara back into the dressing room and selecting a blue dress this time.

Mara emerged in a short, puffy blue dress with red stockings.

"Ew, why would someone even design that!? Next!" Stella ordered once again, Mara being forced for the second time back into the dressing room.

After seven more dud dresses, Roxy selected for Mara to wear a long white dress and when she emerged from the changing room, both Roxy and Stella gasped.

"You look stunning!" Roxy beamed, Stella nodding.

"Ten out of ten, no a million out of a million!" Stella exclaimed, as the two princesses jumped around happily.

"Yeah, like the price tag," Mara sighed, looking at the very large number on the tag.

"Oh don't worry about that old thing," Stella cried, walking over to Mara and placing her arm around her shoulders. "It's on me darling- both dresses."

"Stella that's so sweet!" Roxy said, hugging her blonde friend.

"You don't have to-" Mara began.

"Nonsense!" Stella cut off. "It's the first dance! You gotta look good, especially for the Red Fountain boys! Now come on, we have to make the last shuttle and we still need to buy shoes!"

Stella paid for the two dresses, before dashing into a nearby show store. After what seemed like a hundred different pairs, Stella was satisfied with the freshmen's respective appearances and purchased the shoes for them as well.

They made it just in time for the last shuttle bus back to Alfea and Stella dropped the girls back to their room before going off to her own.

Roxy took out her long dress and hung it up in her wardrobe, looking over to Mara who was sitting on her bed looking glum again.

"Alright, that's it what is it!?" Roxy exclaimed, exasperated and walking over to Mara, looking down at her. "You've been like this ever since the trip to Black Mud Swap. Tell me what is wrong now, or I will… I will, do something and you won't like it!"

Mara sighed and Roxy came to sit beside her.

"C'mon, okay this time I promise no-one will know," Roxy said quickly, figuring Mara didn't trust her anymore. "Scouts honor, cross my heart and all that stuff. Please Mara, something is obviously bugging you."

Mara exhaled loudly, and looked over to Roxy.

"I brought a spider back to life," Mara said, slowly. "That tree in the forest, the one that was alive, it went that way because I touched it. That night, I touched a dead spider and I came back to life."

Roxy's eyes widened.

"You can't tell anyone-"

"Mara please-"

"NO ROXY!" Mara yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Maybe this is something different, okay? I am NOT The Guide. I'm never going to be."

"But Mara-"

"If you tell them, I'll run away," Mara threatened, and Roxy was taken-back. "I'll leave and then I would be in even more danger, right?"

They were silent for a while, both of them just looking at the ground before they were interrupted by a loud creaking noise from the window.

"What was that?" Mara asked, as Roxy stood up and walked over, only seeing the dark night landscape of Alfea outside.

"Probably just the wind," Roxy answered, turning around. "I won't say anything, if you promise to come to the dance tomorrow."

"Roxy I really don't-"

"No, you've been hiding yourself away all year," Roxy cried, sternly. "I know that sullen look, and I know you won't go. You'll just go to the nurse again. So, here is the choices; go to the dance and have fun, or I'll tell The Winx."

Mara sighed but nodded.

"Thank you," Roxy said, before closing their bedroom curtains.

"It's her!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"WE knew it!"

"Yes, yes right," he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "The Immortal Power is within my grasp!

"OUR grasp you mean," she snapped, crossed her arms and tapping her purple heel. "I took over the minds of two of the most powerful fairies in the universe to get that information; it's not all about you!"

"Of course," he answered, taking his partners hand and kissing it. "We are in this together."

She snickered at him and pulled her hand away.

"So, how are we going to take her?"

"This is all happening soo fast," he cried, happily. "The potion isn't quite ready, but we don't need that plan. We can do another… Desdemona, you get her."

"Me!? I always do the leg work," she snapped. "Why don't you for a change?"

"I can't leave, I must prepare for the moment I've been waiting for," he replied, grinning. "Make it an exciting kidnapping. When the story is told about how I got The Immortal Power, it needs to be interesting. Now GO!"

She glared at him before putting on a fake smile and clasping her hands together.

"Your wish is my command," and she disappeared.

Bloom waved her hand as a banner flew up from the ground and attached itself to the wall.

The dance started in a few minutes, and they were just doing a few minor touch ups before it began. Flora was fixing a floral arrangement in the other corner of the room, whilst Tecna made sure that the DJ table was all set up. Stella was upstairs helping Roxy and Mara get ready, but a few hours prior she was quickly arranging all the circular table settings that were around the outers of the main dining room where the dance was taking place. They had decided to go with the theme of, "Winter Wonderland" with fake snow spread out across the room and long hanging icicles from the large windows. They had hired an amazing DJ who had just arrived to set up, tussling with Tecna a bit as she felt the table wasn't entirely technologically ready to use yet whilst he just wanted to assemble his tracks.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Flora asked, walking over to Bloom from finishing her display.

"I think so," Bloom responded. "All of the teachers are on patrol outside of the school, with at least one at each entrance just in case. The only problem is that the south doorway is currently unguarded, but I'm sure no-one will want to come in from that way anyway."

"We can guard it."

Bloom and Flora looked around to see Musa and Layla standing in the large open doorway of the dining hall, staring ghostly at Bloom.

Bloom glanced at Flora before walking towards them and crossing her arms.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked, sternly.

"We want to help out," Layla said, plainly.

"Well, let me tell you-!" Bloom began, but Flora cut her off.

"Of course you can," Flora said sweetly. "Just stand out by the door and make sure no-one gets in."

Layla and Musa nodded in synch before walking off.

"Flora, why did you do that!?" Bloom demanded, sourly.

"We've got to give them a chance," Flora answered. "Maybe they want to be our friends again."

"Or they just want to sabotage us again," Bloom stated.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, quickly.

Bloom shook her head.

"Never mind," she replied, turning away and pretending she had something to do outside of the dining room.

Truthfully, Bloom thought that Layla and Musa may have been behind those trees falling on them last week. Even though the four of them had healed fine, the only one of them who remembering anything after the trees collapsing was Bloom, with the others just thinking like everything went black until they subconsciously pushed the trees away. Bloom remembering hearing the shimmering sounds of wings and girls laughter, and she knew her friends well enough to recognize Musa and Layla's laughs. When she told Stella, she was furious, but Bloom decided not to tell Flora or Tecna, lately they seemed a bit distant and Bloom hoped she wasn't losing them as well.

Soon, all the Alfea girls started pouring down into the main room, gasping at all the beautiful decorations and waiting patiently for the Red Fountain guys to arrive.

Bloom, Tecna and Flora quickly changed into respective blue, pink and purple dresses and made their way back downstairs, spying Stella in a new flowing orange dress standing in the center of the room with Roxy and Mara, both young girls looking a little nervous but beautiful in their new dresses none the less.

The three Winx girls made their way over to them as the Red Fountain guys arrived and started flooding into the dining room.

"You girls look amazing!" Bloom said to Roxy and Mara, who smiled at her.

"Thanks," Roxy replied, gingerly.

"Alright everyone, settle down!"

Everyone looked around to the front where a single podium stood a bit off the ground where Ms Griselda was standing. After everyone gave their attention, Ms Faragonda stood up at smiled down at them, Professor Saladin coming to stand beside Ms Griselda.

"Welcome all to the first dance," Ms Faragonda said, beaming. "I trust you will all have a wonderful night and meet some new friends. First I want you to thank The Winx Club for the amazing decorations…"

The audience burst into a loud applause whilst the four Winx girls smiled proudly at one another.

"… so now; talk, eat, dance and remember to save the last dance for someone special," Ms Faragonda finished, clapping her hands before the DJ started playing and the crowd cheered happily, everyone starting to dance.

"We should go to our stations now, see you girls later," Bloom said, saying goodbye to the two freshmen whilst she and Stella headed towards the front entrance and Flora and Tecna separated, with each of them walking along each side of the dining room hall.

"What do we do?" Mara asked Roxy, uncertain as a few rowdy senior fairies pushed past her.

"Dance?" Roxy offered, feeling just as awkward as Mara was.

"I don't dance," Mara stammered, shyly.

"May I dance with you?" a tall, blonde Red Fountain boy interjected, bowing slightly and offering his hand to Roxy.

"Um…" Roxy stuttered, looking over to Mara who gestured at her to go with him. "Okay."

And Roxy and the blonde haired boy twirled off onto the dance floor, leaving Mara on her own. She pushed through the crowds and sat down alone at one of the tables, feeling slightly awkward just standing in the middle of the room.

"Not a dancer either huh?"

She spun around, seeing a tanned red-headed boy sitting a few chairs over from her at the table.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Mara stammered, nervously. "Did you want me to move?"

"No it's fine," he smiled. "I don't like dancing either. I'm Oscar."

"Mara," Mara managed, looking back at everyone dancing.

Roxy swept past with her dance partner, noticing Mara sitting near Oscar and winking at her, Mara shaking her head a little.

"Hey, I'm going to go outside and get some air," Oscar said, standing up. "Did you want to come?"

Mara suddenly felt incredibly nervous. She had barley even spoken to a boy before, let alone spend time with one away from everyone else.

Mara looked over to Roxy again who nodded at her before Mara stood up and smiled at Oscar, the red-headed boy leading her outside of the main hall and down towards the south exit.

"Why are we going this way?" Mara asked, as they walked out the door, Mara noticing that no-one was guarding it.

"It's much nicer this side," Oscar replied, looking up at the stars. "My mistress remembers when she was a student here; this was the only place she could go to get away from everyone."

"When who was a student here? What do you mean?" Mara stammered, confused.

Oscar turned around and Mara jumped back, his once bright green eyes turning a ghostly shade of white.

"What's wrong with you!?" Mara exclaimed, frightened and turning around, bolting back towards the door however it closed shut as she came close to it.

"My mistress wants to speak with you," he said, plainly. "Now come with me."


	17. A Journey to Septis

17. A Journey to Septis

Bloom stood on the right side of the main doors, looking out over the Alfea Quad, with Stella on her left.

The air had suddenly gotten much colder, and Bloom gripped her bare arms, her short blue dress blowing in the breeze.

"Stella, stop," Bloom stated, her blonde friend peering inside again and standing to slightly dance.

"Why can't I dance!?" Stella exclaimed, angrily. "It's not like anyone is out here!?"

"Yeah, but if someone IS out here you need to be on your guard," Bloom snapped, and Stella pouted, sighing loudly.

"What is the point of holding a dance, if I can't even dance!?" Stella cried. "And besides, who would want to attack now! They would probably just want to dance too!"

"Stella, if we're dancing when something happens we won't be prepared," Bloom replied.

"Being a teacher sucks sometimes," Stella groaned, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched scream from behind them and Bloom and Stella looked at one another.

"What was that!?" Stella cried.

"It sounded like it was coming from the back of the school," Bloom answered. "Come on."

They ran into the entrance hall and down the corridor, towards the south entrance to the school, Bloom trying to open the door however it was bolted shut.

"I can't open it," Bloom exclaimed, tugging on the door as hard as she could.

"What's going on!?" Flora cried; her and Tecna appearing from behind them and panting loudly from running.

"We heard a scream," Tecna informed them. "We told the students it was just a bad sound effect so as not to worry them, but I don't think they really believed us."

"Guys!" Roxy exclaimed, running over to them and looking worried. "Mara, she's gone!"

Their eyes widened and Bloom suddenly started panicking. What if they knew about her somehow?

"Okay, stand back," Bloom exclaimed, the other girls standing back from the door as Bloom quickly transformed into her Belevix, charging a large, orange fireball in her hands. "Fire BLAST!"

She shot the fireball towards the door, shattering it into a thousand pieces and she flew outside, followed by the other girls running on the ground.

"Where is she?" Roxy cried, not able to see her in the immediate area.

"She must have run into those trees," Flora said, pointing towards the trees in the distance.

"Okay girls, BELEVIX POWER!" Stella exclaimed; her, Flora and Tecna transforming immediately into their shining Belevix transformations, whilst Roxy transformed into her own fairy form.

The four others flew up into the air with Bloom, looking down over the dark garden but not able to see anything.

"Stella?" Bloom said, but Stella waved her off.

"Way ahead of you," she said, smiling and flying further into the air. "Guiding LIGHT!"

With that the sun fairy began to shine like the sun itself and she lead the girls over the ground, the four of them trying to find any sign of movement.

"I hope she's okay," Roxy stammered, before seeing something hiding behind a tree right near the back fence. "There!"

The four girls immediately flew down towards the person, Roxy landing first and finding Mara huddled behind a tree, whimpering in fear.

"Mara!" Roxy cried, running over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her. "What happened?"

"The boy… Oscar… he's… he's…" Mara stammered, before her face went white.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked her, looking over at her.

"He's right behind you," Mara stammered, the four Winx girls and Roxy spinning around to find the tall red-headed Red Fountain boy standing behind them, his eyes still glowing white.

"The Winx… well what's left of them," Oscar said somewhat monotonea and vaguely familiar. "Stand aside now, or I will kill you all."

"What are you going to do?!" Stella cried. "You don't even have powers!"

With that Oscar raised his arms, sparks flying from his eyes whilst a glowing purple energy started pulsing out from around him.

"Spoke to soon," Stella whimpered, Oscar sending bright purple sparks towards them from his hands, Bloom, Tecna and Flora jumping to one side and scampering behind another tree whilst Stella, Roxy and Mara jumped to the other to avoid it.

"I'll stop him, Digital B-!" Tecna began, beginning to send a powerful attack towards him before Bloom pulled her back.

"No! He's bewitched, look at his eyes," she pointed out. "We can't hurt him, it's not _him_ talking it's whatever is controlling him!"

"Well what do we do?" Flora cried, worried.

"I have an idea, but if it doesn't work just get Mara as far away as you can," Bloom instructed, and Flora shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" Flora asked, concerned.

"Make him believe in himself again," Bloom said, stepping out and facing Oscar. "Okay, stop. We'll hand her over."

"Good decision," Oscar smiled.

"But first, just listen Oscar," Bloom said, softly and Oscar stopped. "I know you're still in there, a normal Red Fountain boy. Even though you've been bewitched, you're strong enough to stop this. You need to overcome you're fears and face this."

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Oscar yelled, his voice sounding shrill.

"You don't want to hurt anyone Oscar," Bloom said, strongly. "Whatever is taking control of you is, you just need to fight it. Fight it Oscar! You can do it! We believe in you!"

With that Bloom started to glow a bright blue and her wings fluttering, sending a burst of her Belevix energy towards the torn boy who started shaking violently.

"Stop... stop it... get away from me!" he exclaimed, screaming and shouting before a large burst of white light erupted from his eyes, pushing Bloom back and the other girls hid behind their trees.

The light faded and Bloom sat up, noticing the sheer force of the burst had reverted her back to her dress. The other girls were back in their dresses as well, and they came out to Bloom, Stella helping her stand whilst Roxy went over to Oscar who had collapsed to the ground. She rolled him over and felt his pulse on his neck.

"He's alive," Roxy said, and the other girls sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Mara started crying and Bloom hurried over to her, wrapping her arms around the frightened fairy.

"Mara, it's okay, you're fine," Bloom reassured her, Flora and Tecna tending to Oscar so Roxy could go to comfort her friend. "He was just spelled, but he's okay now, and so are you."

"It was so scary," Mara whimpered, Roxy hugging her friend as she sobbed. "I ran as fast as I could, but he just kept coming after me."

Ms Faragonda finished the dance early after discovering what had happened and all the fairies and Red Fountain guys trudged off sadly.

Oscar was taken to the nurse's office and when he woke up he had no idea what had happened, remembering seeing someone calling for help in the woods outside on the way to the dance and then everything just disappeared before waking up in the nurse's office. He personally apologized to Mara, admitting that he was scared of going to the dance anyway and slightly hinting to her that he would take her out to dinner to apologize.

The next day, Bloom saw Layla and Musa standing out by the front gate and she stormed over to them, demanding why they had left the southern entrance un-guarded, but they merely shrugged it off and blamed Mara for going outside with a stranger.

Sadly for Bloom, whilst Tecna and Stella agreed that it was Layla and Musa's fault, Flora seemed to agree with the other two, which upset Bloom further.

A week after the dance, the four remaining Winx girls were called to Ms Faragonda's office where they found Layla and Musa already sitting in the two chairs.

"What are they doing here!?" Stella demanded, sourly as they walked over and stood beside them.

"I called for The Winx Club," Ms Faragonda answered, plainly and she placed her hands under her pointed chin.

"They left us," Tecna reminded her, Layla and Musa just staring ahead.

"Exactly, and whilst these two won't even tell me why, after what happened at the dance we need to have the full power of The Winx Club if we want to protect the realm," Ms Faragonda pointed out.

"But that's just it Ms Faragonda," Bloom explained, "They don't want to protect the realm."

"Well we must change that," Ms Faragonda answered, standing up and leaning down on her desk. "I am giving you all a week off to spend some time in Septis, the planet of Unity and Teamwork. You will go there to reconnect with one another, and hopefully when you return The Winx Club will be together once more."

"But Ms Faragonda-!"

"No _buts_ Layla, it's an order," Ms Faragonda snapped, sternly. She looked quite fierce, the old sweet lady seeming quite strict for the first time. "I am not just a friend girls, I am also your boss. You will do as I say, you're leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready."

With that Ms Faragonda turned to look out the window, placing her hands behind her back and ignoring the girls puzzled expressions.

"You may leave," she ordered, and the girls filed out of the room; Stella, Flora, Bloom and Tecna walking left and Layla and Musa walking to the right.

"What do you think is wrong with Faragonda?" Bloom asked the other girls, as they made their way back to their room.

Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I am NOT sharing a room with them," Stella said, firmly.

"Maybe she's right," Flora said, softly. "Maybe this is what we need. It hasn't been the same without them, we're not The Winx."

"Yeah but we can't make them change their minds about The Guide," Tecna added. "We can't make them do something they don't want to."

"Yeah, but without them we're only half of The Winx Club," Flora pointed out, but none of the other girls responded.

They spent the rest of the night packing and talking to Roxy, telling her to keep a special eye on Mara whilst they were gone because whoever is after The Guide clearly suspects Mara as much as they did.

The next morning, the four girls made their way out to the quad with their bags rolling behind them, meeting up with Layla and Musa at the gate whilst Ms Faragonda arrived a few moments later.

"Where's the shuttle?" Bloom asked Faragonda, before they were interrupted by the large Specialist ship landed in front of them. "We're flying?"

"No, but I wanted you to take the boys with you just in case," Ms Faragonda said. "But you are not to do any 'bonding' with them; they are just to protect you."

"From what? We're going to the planet of unity?" Stella cried, puzzled.

"From each other," Ms Faragonda answered, plainly as Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Sky came off the ship, all hugging their respective partners except for Riven who smiled awkwardly at Musa, Musa just looked away. "Okay, is everyone ready?"

With that, Ms Faragonda raised her arms and chanted a spell, the group disappearing into a ray of golden light before reappearing on a large teleport area, millions of miles away.

"Off the teleport pad please," said a small man, gesturing for them to come onto another platform he was standing on just off the pad.

The group shuffled off, none of them able to tear their eyes of the beautiful surroundings around them.

The entire planet was floating in the sky, with thousands of different platforms and levels with cream, colonial buildings and small, quaint cars zooming around the sky, a large dome filled with green trees was just nearby them, the dome seeming to be the center piece of the entire city.

"This place is amazing," Bloom gawked, having never heard of the planet before.

"Welcome to Septis," the small man said, grinning up at them and clicking his fingers, making small golden lei type necklaces appear around each of their necks. "We hope you enjoy your stay. I presume you are the fairies Faragonda sent?"

"That's us!" Stella beamed.

"Please, board the awaiting shuttle and it shall take you to your resort," the man instructed, a small shuttle bus zooming to the end of the platform and opening its door.

They slowly boarded into the shuttle bus, the bus itself being much more spacious on the inside than it was on the outside.

The four Winx girls and Specialist jumped to the windows as the shuttle drove itself through the city, zooming past cars and diving up and down through the different layers of the floating city, the city being so high up that you could barely see the ground below, if there even was any. Layla and Musa sat in two seats right at the back just staring plainly forwards, seeming unfathomed by the beautiful sky city.

Bloom glanced over at them, suddenly remembering Oscar. She swore she had seen his look and heard his voice before when he was spelled and now she remembered where. Layla and Musa! Maybe Flora's spell didn't work, maybe they were under someone's control? Or, maybe Flora didn't want the spell to work?

The flying shuttle pulled up outside a towering glass building, the group filing inside and being greeting by a tall, lanky women wearing a very tall hat.

"Welcome to The Septis Alliance Resort, from your group size I presume you're Faragonda's party?" she said, beaming and the group nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room!"

The woman showed them to a much smaller teleport pad and they were taken immediately took them up to their room, which was a large open space with only three doors, two for the bedrooms with 6 beds in each and the other for the large bathroom. The main color throughout the room was white; with long white sofas and plush white bedding, with a large fish tank across the main wall in the living room area.

After spending a few hours running around and choosing their beds, the group sat down in the living room to decide what they wanted to do on their first day.

"Why don't we just split up?" Riven offered, sitting on one of the white stools against the breakfast bar.

"The whole point of this trip is to bond," Tecna informed him, shutting down his idea. "That means we must remain together."

"I think we should go to the mall!" Stella interjected, happily.

"Of course you do," Riven snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey, the mall is perfect!" Stella exclaimed. "The girls and I can go 'bond' over shoes, and the guys can go do whatever guys do when they go shopping!"

"Talk about going home," Riven sniggered.

"No, I think it's a great idea," Bloom said, smiling. "Bonding over shopping!"

"Well, I do need a new console; my old one is so outdated," Tecna said, looking to Timmy who was beside her and smiling at him. "I will wipe the floor with you as soon as I get more practice."

"Oh I don't think so," Timmy teased. "I'll always be the master."

"I think we should go to the Enviro-Dome," Flora offered, softly. "We've always bonded through nature; almost every year nature has helped us through some of our toughest times-"

"Boring, what will we do!?" Riven cried.

"Just enjoy the serenity," Flora argued.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Stella," Riven said.

"Sorry Flora, maybe we can do your idea another day," Bloom said, Flora looking down sadly. "We have a whole week."

"Okay, well let's get going!" Sky interrupted, standing up and offering a hand to Bloom to help her stand.

As all the others hurried to get their stuff together, Flora stayed sitting on the couch with Helia beside her.

Helia leant over to her, "are you okay?"

"Why does no-one ever listen to me?" Flora asked, sadly.

"Of course they do, why wouldn't they?" Helia asked, placing a comforting arm around her.

"I don't know," Flora responded. "I just feel like, now that Layla and Musa aren't friends with us, Bloom and Stella make all the decisions. It's supposed to be a group thing, but now we just have to follow them. Just because they hate the others, I'm supposed to as well? Why do they never take me seriously? It never used to be like this."

"Well, I liked your idea," Helia said, kissing her softly on the cheek as the rest of the group started to exit the room.

"Thanks, I better get my stuff, I'll meet you outside" Flora sighed, Helia walking off whilst Flora stood a made her way towards the bedroom, bumping into Layla and Musa on the way in. "Sorry guys, just need my stuff..."

"We liked your idea too Flora," Layla said, plainly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Flora asked, confused.

"Our opinion doesn't matter, does it Flora?" Musa asked her. "It's the Bloom and Stella show, it always has been."

"Come on Flora, we're going!" Bloom called, the last of the rest of the group to walk out.

"I need to get my stuff," Flora said, shaking off Musa and Layla's comments and trying to get past them however they still didn't move. "Can you guys please move?"

They didn't move. They stared right at Flora, before blinking and opened their eyes widen, their once blue eyes now a bright white.

"Those thoughts make you weak," they said together, grasping Flora's shoulders and everything disappeared for the nature fairy.


	18. Sabotage

18. Sabotage

"So the headmistress sent them to Septis," he said, pacing across the tower floor with anticipation. The potion was almost ready.

"Yes, but the problem is that my hold on them is getting more difficult to maintain, especially with Flora now added to my merry band of followers," she answered, crossing her arms. "And plus, they're much further away than before."

"Maybe you should go give them a visit?" he proposed, sniffing the potion and grinning. "Boost their powers a little."

"Why?"

"Well, if it weren't for those pesky fairies, we could already have the Immortal Powers," he replied, sternly.

"Why don't we just attack the school now?" she pointed out.

"No, they'll come back," he responded. "We need to take them out- NOW. You let me down last time, but I was in a good mood so you were lucky. Don't do it this time."

* * *

As Bloom watched Stella try on another small black dress, she began to wonder about Flora. She seemed a bit strange on their way down to the major shopping precinct of Septis. At first Bloom put it down to Flora being hurt about them not going with her idea, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Whilst Stella, Tecna and Bloom now wanted to become a group again, Layla and Musa weren't as interested and now it seemed Flora wasn't either. She was sitting over on the opposite chairs to Bloom, staring aimlessly at the ceiling with Layla and Musa, completely ignoring everyone else whilst the others tried on clothes.

"Hey guys, did you want to try on anything?" Bloom asked Layla, Musa and Flora who all stared at her.

"No, we're fine," Layla said, smiling falsely.

"Oh come on, there are some really cool green dresses in?" Stella said, trying to repress her still visible anger towards Layla.

"She said, we're fine," Flora said, sounding quite callous and then looking away.

Now Bloom was really worried, Flora never sounded like that… it was almost, witchy.

"Actually, we might go find something to try on," Layla said suddenly, standing and the two other girls followed. "We'll be right back."

And she led Flora and Musa away.

"What is going on with the world?" Stella hissed, coming out of the change room wearing her normal clothes and scratching her head. "Now Flora is hanging out with the evil twins."

"Maybe she's just trying to bond?" Tecna suggested, stepping out of her change room with a long, purple dress and leather jacket over the top.

"She doesn't seem… right," Bloom pointed out. "She seems, angry, like the others."

"Are we sure they're not under a spell?" Stella asked.

Bloom shook her head.

"If they are, we can't detect it," she answered.

"Which probably means we can't free them either," Tecna added, taking off the jacket and looking at the dress underneath on its own in the mirror before turning into the change room and beginning to change back into her normal clothes.

"Well I freed Oscar?" Bloom stated. "Maybe we can free them the same way?"

"What if they're not being controlled by the same person?" Tecna pointed out, from inside the changing booth.

"Yeah, I mean none of the girls have white glowing eyes?" Stella added and Bloom sighed before smelling something strange.

"Do you guys smell that?" Bloom asked, Tecna emerging in her normal clothes before she and Stella sniffed the air, repulsed also.

"What is that?" Stella asked.

"It smells like-"

But before Tecna could finish a loud siren sounded and smoke suddenly filled the air. People screamed from outside the change rooms and Bloom, Stella and Tecna quickly raced out, the entire shop now engulfed in flames. Most of the people in the store had now managed to get out, but as the fire moved over towards the front door, there was no way out for the last three.

"Where are Flora and the others?" Stella exclaimed, coughing loudly from the smoke.

"They're probably outside already," Tecna answered, scanning around the room with her digital device. "This is Impenetrable Fire from the Molten Realms; water won't stop it!"

"Well, maybe fire can put out fire!?" Bloom cried, holding out her hands and summoning her powers. "Fire block!"

Two long streams of flowing fire burst out of her hands and hit the fire in front of the door, separating the fire on either side and revealing a temporary way out.

"Go, quickly!" Bloom ordered, her two friends coughing and spluttering as they ran towards the exit, Bloom tumbling through just in time as the building continued to burn.

After being checked over by the nurses waiting outside, the girls left the mall, finding The Specialists with Layla, Musa and Flora standing outside waiting for them, Sky and Brandon pacing back and forth with concern.

When they saw the three girls, their respective boyfriends dashed over to them and threw their arms around them, Brandon ordering Stella to, "never worry him like that again!"

"Where did you guys go?" Bloom asked Flora, Layla and Musa as Sky released her from a very tight hug.

"Yeah, we were worried about you," Tecna said, kindly.

"We went for a walk," Flora answered, plainly and Bloom, Stella and Tecna glanced at one another.

This was not the Flora Bloom knew, but Bloom still had to prove it. It was clear now that the spell Flora cast all those months ago had definitely backfired and it was obvious that the same enchantment was affecting Layla and Musa as well.

"Okay, let's head back to the hotel," Sky insisted, placing his arm around his fiancée who seemed slightly out of it. "You girls need to rest."

"No, actually I want to go to the Enviro-Dome," Bloom said, quickly.

"Why?" Stella cried. "I was just involved in a near death situation, I need to sleep, not spend my afternoon hanging out with trees!"

"No, we should stay outside," Bloom replied, sternly. "We need fresh air after all that smoke. What do you think Flora?"

Bloom looked over to the nature fairy and applied a slightly fake smile, eager to hear her response.

"I don't mind," Flora answered, clasping her hands together and smiling back.

"But you've wanted to go to the dome since we got here honey?" Helia said, stepping towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Flora shuttered a little and went to shift her boyfriend's hand off her, before Layla nudged her and Flora stopped.

"I mean; what a great idea!" Flora quickly said, smiling even broader.

Bloom snickered a little before turning to her fiancée who looked a little puzzled.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

The group hailed a shuttle and they made their way over to the Enivro-Dome, the largest artificially grown plantation in the entire magical universe and the main tourist attraction in Septis. The shuttle stopped and the group made their way out of the small bus, along the entrance platform and after paying the man at the booth outside, they entered the Dome, the rainforest was by far the most beautiful any of them had ever seen in their lives.

As the door closed behind them, the clear glass walls surrounding it immediately changed, turning into a matching rainforest scene and making it seem as if they had just set foot into a real rainforest.

"Transition Glass, one of the most deceptive glasses in the entire universe," Tecna said, as they all gawked at the glass.

They stood on a steel platform which seemed to float a few meters off the grassy ground. The platform extended throughout the entire dome to the other side exit, with the visitors being required to remain on the platform at all times.

"What do you think guys? Amazing or what!?" Sky asked them, the entire room seeming transfixed by the beautiful rainforest in the middle of the busy city.

"Well, it must be good Riven hasn't complained yet!" Brandon teased, Bloom and Stella giggling before Riven shook his head at the brown haired Specialist.

"Very funny," he stated, firmly, however even he couldn't deny the beautiful scene in front of him.

"Come on, I want to see their pretty flowers!" Stella beamed, running ahead and pulling Brandon behind her.

"Wait, you're eager to explore nature too?" Brandon cried, scratching his head. "Now I've seen everything!"

Bloom smiled as the group began to make their way along the platform, Stella and Brandon leading the way and Flora, Layla and Musa dawdling at the back of the group.

Bloom found herself repeatedly looking back at them, the three girls seeming to be the only members of the group who were unfazed by their surroundings.

"Hey, have you noticed anything strange with Flora, Layla and Musa?" Bloom whispered to Sky, tucking herself under his arm so it hung around her shoulder as they walked.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah," Sky replied, quietly but with Riven, Timmy, Helia and Tecna talking behind them, the three girls at the back couldn't really hear. "Are they okay?"

"I think Layla's been bewitched for a while now," Bloom informed him, watching Stella and Brandon laughing up ahead at a strange looking shrub. "And then it spread to Musa and then to Flora."

"Have to tried to fix it?"

"Of course, but we don't even know what happened," Bloom replied. "I think it's someone who's after The Guide- after all, this all started happening after Layla started to doubt her ability to protect people and that's why she didn't want us to find The Guide in the first place."

The Dome suddenly jolted, and the artificial lights above flickered.

"What was that!?" Bloom cried, grasping onto her fiancées' arm to avoid falling.

The Dome rocked again, leaves from the trees rustling to the ground as the whole area shook, Stella and Brandon were thrown against the railing they were leaning on whilst the others tried to retain their balance. The lights flickered completely out as a loud ringing sounded throughout The Dome.

"Is everyone okay?" Sky called loudly, however he couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room. Bloom's hand was clutched in his, but apart from that he had no idea where anyone else was and from the absence of any other sounds, he inferred everyone else had already got out of The Dome.

"Time for some light I say!" Stella's voice exclaimed, before she formed a ball of light in her hands and threw it into the air, similar to when they were going through the caves in The Dimension.

Bloom looked around as Stella and Brandon hurried over to them, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Tecna also joining the group however Layla, Musa and Flora were noticeably absent.

"Flora!?" Helia exclaimed, looking around frantically however his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Tecna asked, however Bloom shook her head.

"Probably gone for another walk," Bloom cried, slightly frustrated. "I'm sure they'll be fine, but let's focus on getting out of here."

"Let's just go back to the entrance?" Sky suggested.

"Yeah it's closer, come on guys," Bloom agreed, as she started back the way they had come from, the group and hovering light following her.

As the group turned the last corner towards the entrance door, Bloom's jaw dropped.

"The door, it's closed," Tecna cried, as Bloom raced towards it, pressing frantically at the key pad before banging on the steel door.

"Hello! Is anyone out there? HELP!" Bloom yelled, the rest of the group running over as well, Tecna and Timmy immediately going to the key pad and trying to find a way to tap into the system.

After a few moments, Timmy was finally able to open the keypad, hoping to fix some wiring to open the doors however when he pulled off the casing the whole inners were covered with a thick, sticky pink liquid.

"Layla's Morphix," Tecna cried, shocked. "What is this doing in here!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riven asked, crossing his arms angrily. "Sabotage. They wanted to trap us in here."

"But why?" Helia exclaimed, still noticeably worried about his girlfriend.

"There's something not right with the others," Bloom proclaimed. "First it hit Layla, then Musa and now Flora."

"But we already tested them to see if it was a spell?" Tecna pointed out.

"Well, it obviously didn't work," Bloom replied.

"So how do we get out of here!?" Stella asked, loudly.

"Try the other exit," Brandon supposed, looking back into the dark forest.

"You mean go through the dark forest… with only my light sphere!" Stella cried, seeming terrified.

Sky breathed in heavily, pulling out his Phantoblade from his belt buckle and pressing the button, releasing the light blue blade.

"Let's hope the others haven't given us any more surprises," he said, leading the way with the group slowly following behind him.

They made their way back along the platforms, Stella gripping onto Brandon's arm in the entire way whilst Bloom led with Sky, Helia and Riven at the back with Tecna and Timmy who were frantically pressing buttons on their respective Digipads.

"There's the exit!" Stella cried, happily and pointing towards an identical door to the entrance just up ahead.

"Let's go!" Brandon exclaimed, the group hurrying towards it.

Brandon now led the group, bolting towards the door when suddenly he fell to the ground, his head throbbing with the pain from the steel platform. He looked down to his feet, a long green vine had twirled up from the dark forest floor and attached itself to Brandon's leg, causing him to trip.

"Snookum's!" Stella cried, the group jumping back as the long vine suddenly began to weave its way up his body, the hero struggling however the vine was too strong and it began wrapping itself around his torso, squeezing the Specialist.

Sky gripped his blade tightly and slashed it down, cutting the vine just before Brandon's leg and the bits around his friend's body crumbled apart into dark ash, the remaining vine curling up and shrivelling away.

"Brandon!" Stella squealed, leaning down to help up her boyfriend as he gasped for air. "Are you okay!?"

"What the hell was that!?" Bloom cried, looking around attentively.

"Let's not stick around to find out," Riven advised, his blade also drawn.

Just as Stella was about to help Brandon stand, what seemed like a thousand vines sprouted out from the darkness, wrapping themselves around each of the group members and tugging them all to the ground, Riven, Sky and Brandon cutting and slashing as many of the vines as they could, however being pinned down eventually anyway.

"What are these things!?" Stella squealed, as the vine around her started to close tighter around her waist.

"They're like snakes, squeezing the life out of us!" Tecna managed, struggling as well.

"But we can't die, right?" Brandon asked.

"So we choke for the rest of our lives? GREAT!" Stella yelled, feeling her breath beginning to shorten.

"C'mon guys, we've got to get out of HERE!" Bloom exclaimed, feeling her anger brewing as she watched her friends struggling to breathe.

Her entire body was suddenly encompassed in flames, burning the vines around herself and she was free, transforming immediately into her Belevix before hovering in the air just above them.

"Bloom!" Stella managed, before Bloom sent a short fire burst towards Stella and Tecna, the vines around the girls burning away much like the ones around Bloom's.

"I think that just made them angry!" Brandon exclaimed, as another group of twisted vines darted towards them.

"Okay Tecna, Belevix time!" Stella suggested, as the technology fairy and the fairy of the sun and the moon changed into their Belevix powers also.

The fairies dodged the vines, Bloom sending bursts of flame, Stella beams of sun light and Tecna digital blasts to release the struggling guys below, each of The Specialists drawing their respective weapons and slashing the vines across, but as each vine was destroyed a hundred more appeared out of the darkness to try and take them back.

"Let's get out of here!" Tecna advised, the group moving to head towards the door before it slowly began to close.

"It's closing!" Sky cried, as they got closer. "HURRY!"

The group powered forwards, the enchanted vines at their tails. The three fairies sped ahead, Tecna using a digital barrier to try and hold open the door whilst Bloom and Stella hurried the guys over. One by one they slid under the door, Brandon just making it through before the door slammed shut, separating the vines from their prey.


	19. A Shadow Of Doubt

**My apologies for the lateness of this update, had some ridiculous internet problems last week and there's only so long I can sit on hold- I'm sure you guys can relate. Luckily it is resolved for now, so I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

19. A Shadow of Doubt

Bloom knocked quietly on Ms Faragonda's door.

"Come in," called the wise voice on the other side.

Bloom turned the handle and walked into the room, her old headmistress's office looking exactly the same as it had always been, the headmistress seated at her desk reading a book, her small glasses sliding down her nose.

She and the rest of the group had gotten back from Septis a few hours ago. After Ms Faragonda found out about the incident at The Enviro-Dome, she immediately requested them back to ensure their safety.

Bloom- who was quite glad to be returning- was struck another blow when she returned however, when she discovered that Flora had moved out of The Winx room and joined Layla and Musa down the hall. It hadn't entirely surprised her, however it still confused her. She was now thoroughly convinced there was something more going on and she was even more determined to find out what it was.

"Take a seat Bloom," Ms Faragonda said, the tentative red haired fairy doing a she was told. "I presume you want to speak with me about what happened on Septis?"

"Kind of, I wanted to talk to you about my friends," Bloom said, slowly. "I'm worried about them, mainly Layla, Musa and Flora. It's been happening for a while now, ever since this whole thing happened with The Guide. I think they're under a spell, however when we've cast counter spells, they all backfired. Flora cast an inner self spell a few months ago, and it seemed like Layla and Musa were truly acting out of their free will, however now Flora is acting strange and I'm worried it's something more. Do you think there could be any truth in it? Or am I just being paranoid?"

Ms Faragonda took a deep breath and rested her head on her hands.

"No Bloom, you are not being paranoid," she answered, firmly. "I have sensed trouble with your group for many months now. At first I sensed it was just Layla's desire to have Nabu back, but now I know that is enemy action."

"So they have been spelled!" Bloom exclaimed, gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

"Yes Bloom, I fear they have," Ms Faragonda answered, looking down to the book she was reading and twirling it around to face Boom, sliding it along the desk towards her. "I wasn't entirely sure until now, but what happened on Septis confirmed it to me. It has to be a very powerful enchantment, not just a simple spell. I believe they have been attacked by a Manipulation Fairy from the planet Perplexia."

Bloom looked down to the book. It was old and tattered and incredibly thick. On the page was a large dark purple symbol, with writing detailing all of sorts of powers a Manipulation fairy has.

"What is this book?" Bloom asked, curiously. "It looks a little familiar?"

"That is part of the Fairy Compendium," Ms Faragonda replied, "One of five pieces, containing information on all the known powers and spells as well as detailed descriptions of historical figures. It looks familiar because the book you found in the library to open the void portal, was in one of the issues."

Bloom widened her eyes. She had only ever heard about these books; just rumors and old wives tales.

"I only had this one to begin with," Ms Faragonda continued, as Bloom starting flipping through the book. "The one you found in the library was not part of my collection, nor was it from the school. That leads me to believe it was planted so you would be able to find the spell and get rid of the gargoyle creatures."

"So you think someone with Manipulation powers is after The Guide?" Bloom asked, tearing her eyes of the book and looking back to Faragonda.

"I believe so, and I also think I know who she is," Ms Faragonda informed her, lowering her eyes. "You know her as well."

"What? Who?" Bloom cried.

"Her name is Desdemona, she started here at Alfea when you and the rest of The Winx did," Ms Faragonda explained, opening her side desk draw and taking out a whole group photo of the freshmen in their first year at Alfea, placing it in front of Bloom. "She was a big fan of you girls, wished she could be like you, would follow you all around, copy your clothes, try to join in-"

"I'm sorry," Bloom said, looking down at the photo and seeing a short, stubby girl with glasses, large teeth and scruffy pigtails standing behind Stella, looking at the five Winx girls in awe. "But I don't remember her at all."

"Of course you didn't Bloom," Ms Faragonda said. "You were all too caught up in our world and unraveling your past. The few times I spoke with Desdemona, I knew she was very intelligent but shy and had very few friends, and she would never talk to any of you girls. In your last year at Alfea, I saw her crying out in the court yard and when I asked her what was wrong, I found out that she finally tried to speak with one of you girls, but you brushed her aside. She was heartbroken."

"We would never do that!" Bloom defended.

"You had a lot on your mind that year as well Bloom," Ms Faragonda replied, kindly. "Anyone would understand, but not Desdemona. She disappeared after that night, I presumed she had returned home to her family; however when I called them either it seems she has been missing for over a year now."

"So you think she's trying to kill The Guide and get the powers of The Immortals?" Bloom asked, quickly.

"It is very possible," Ms Faragonda answered, calmly. "But she cannot be working alone. When I knew her she was powerful, but I fear that someone incredibly powerful has taken her under their wing and doubled her power. This person would have been the owner of the book."

"How could a fairy turn evil like that?" Bloom asked.

"It's not un-heard of," Ms Faragonda replied, her eyes glimmering a little.

"So, what are we going to do about Layla, Musa and Flora?" Bloom asked, leaning forwards.

"The only way to free them is to go straight to the source," Ms Faragonda told her. "And until they make themselves known, you cannot make them think that you are onto them and you have to be very careful about what you say around them. Have you progressed any more with Mara?"

"Perhaps," Bloom said, glumly. "Is there any way to show her that she is The Guide? It's just, I don't think she wants it to be true… well, we don't know if it is ourselves but it's the best we've got."

"Not until she is ready to accept her powers," the headmistresses informed her, "however the main worry right now is that her powers may come whether she likes it or not. It is very possible that her powers will start seeping through and it would be completely out of her control. You may want to keep an eye on her, if she is The Guide; she's really going to need you soon."

"She's going to need The Winx Club," Bloom replied, glumly. "It's a pity we're crumbling apart."

* * *

Tecna shuffled the papers on the desk as a nervous looking group of seniors entered the room. She looked up at them and smiled slightly. It was the Friday before for their mid-year exams next week and a lot of the students were a little jumpy, asking a lot more questions to the teachers then normal and spending a lot of nights awake studying.

She watched as the students took their seats before she stood, addressing the class calmly and clearly, ensuring she related with them and retaining that they were more likely to pass than they think.

After teaching them a few different defense charms and going through basic ruin translations, she began to start some extra revision work, before being cut off by the bell.

"I want you all to re-read chapters 1-10 in your spell books," Tecna instructed, leaning back against the desk and looking out over them as they gathered their stuff together. "Trust me; there will be a lot of questions on just those pages. I'll see you all next week."

As the students cleared out of the room, Tecna heard a loud familiar tune from in her pocket. She un-zipped it and took out her cell phone, noticing a message from her boyfriend Timmy.

It was strange that after almost five years of dating her stomach still filled with butterflies every time she saw he had contacted her.

She opened the message smiling, before her smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. She wanted to drop the phone, but instead she clutched it hard in her hand, unable to move. She started straight ahead of her, unable to comprehend what she had just read. She responded asking what he meant, but he merely re-sent the message back a few seconds later. Tecna tried to call, but there was no answer, as tears started uncontrollably streaming down her face.

"Tecna, what's going… on?" Bloom asked, having just let her conversation with Ms Faragonda and noticed her friend in passing. She watched as Tecna started crying louder, Bloom running over and wrapping her arms around her, Tecna sobbing into her shoulder. "What happened!?"

Tecna pulled away from Bloom, thrusting the cell phone into her friend's hands before running out of the room, leaving Bloom confused.

She looked down at the phone and gasped in shock.

_Tecna, I wanted to tell you in person but I just couldn't. I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this. It's over. I hope you can forgive me. Timmy._

"WHAT!" Bloom exclaimed, angrily.

She hurried out of the classroom, tearing through the hallways trying to find Tecna but with no prevail. She slumped down on the bouncy sofa in The Winx room after searching for almost an hour, still clutching Tecna's cell phone in her hand.

She still couldn't believe the words she had seen. There was no way Timmy would do that her Tecna, he loved her with every fiber of his being, practically worshipped the group she walked on there was no way he would break up her, and even less of a chance he would break up with her via text message.

Bloom took her own cell phone out of her pocket and called Timmy, not wanting him to think she was Tecna.

"Hi Bloom, what's up?" Timmy asked, seeming his chipper self.

"Timmy! What the hell is going on!?" Bloom demanded, angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are, breaking up with Tecna like that? She's absolutely crushed! The least you could do is tell her why and tell her in person!"

Timmy was silent for a few moments, before he started laughing.

"Is this some kind of prank?" he chuckled. "It's not very good Bloom."

"This isn't a prank!" Bloom roared. "Tecna is crying her eyes out!"

"Oh Bloom, I'm sorry I thought you were joking," Timmy said, his voice turning very serious. "Why would I do that? I love Tecna; I would never break up with her!? What's going on?"

Bloom suddenly pulled back, her heart ponding as her hands shook.

"You didn't break up with Tecna?" Bloom asked, softly.

"Of course not! Is she okay?" Timmy asked, quickly seeming concerned.

"I'm not sure," Bloom answered, standing as Stella walked into the room. "I'll talk to you later, thanks Timmy. Hey Stella, have you seen Tecna?"

"Yeah, she was just down at dinner," Stella asked, sitting down in one of the single chairs. "Why? Is something wrong? Oh, how did your talk with Faragonda go? Did you learn anything new?"

Bloom was about to answer, when Tecna walked into the room, standing rigidly and not acknowledging the other girls.

"Hey Tecna," Bloom called, running over to her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I just spoke to Timmy and he says he didn't break up with you? Maybe you should call him and figure it out."

"I am fine Bloom," Tecna said, Bloom handing her phone back to her. "I will do that later. I am really tired; I think I'll go to bed now."

With that Tecna walked to her room and slammed the door, Bloom feeling slightly uneasy again. Had Tecna been taken as well?

"Is she okay?" Stella asked, looking around to Bloom.

Bloom sighed loudly before turning around and sitting on the sofa next to Stella, leaning in close to her.

"Stella, I think we're all in danger," Bloom stated.

"Aren't we always," Stella chirped, but Bloom shook her head.

"No, I mean one of us especially," Bloom started, Stella seeming suddenly worried as Bloom launched into telling her everything that had happened today; the conversation with Faragonda and Tecna, before the remaining two Winx girls deduced that Tecna had also been taken.


	20. Last Man Standing

20. Last Man Standing

Roxy paced across her dorm room floor, reciting all the magical properties of the Wormbane potion. There was no way she was going to fail their first exam at Alfea, the well-known Virtual Reality Chamber, one of the most renown exams in the entire magical realms.

Her first mid-term exam started in a few hours and to put it simply, she was majority stressing and she really didn't know why. It wasn't like she would be expelled if she failed as it was only a mid-term and her first year, but nonetheless she was incredibly nervous

It was as if the butterflies in her stomach had decided to start a full on brawl with each other instead of just fluttering around.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Roxy stopped and looked around, her best friend Mara standing awkwardly in the door way, seeming just as shaky as she was.

"No, I'm freaking out!" Roxy cried, sitting down on her bed tired from pacing before sighing loudly. "I know I'm supposed to think positive, but I'm just so worried I'll get to the barren planet and just freak out! I won't even be able to summon my powers and then the girl who is friends with The Winx will fail in front of everyone! I really don't want to disappoint the girls."

"Well, at least you'll have powers to try and summon," Mara responded, sitting on her respective bed beside Mara's.

Roxy looked over to Mara. She hadn't said anything to her about her powers since the trip to Black Mud Swap; however Roxy knew she had to someday, especially after last night. She had awoken in the middle in the night to hear Mara talking very loudly in her sleep.

"Mara, have you been having strange dreams lately?" Roxy asked her, after a few moments of silence between the pair.

"Um... maybe, why?" Mara said, quickly.

"It's just… last night, you were talking," Roxy replied.

"In my sleep? What did I say?"

"I don't know," Roxy began, slowly. "You were just muttering things at the beginning, and then you started… shouting."

"Shouting!?"

"Not too loud," Roxy stammered, knowing how much Mara hated attention and feared embarrassment. "You were saying, _who are you?_ That was it, just _who are you?"_

"Why would I say that?" Mara asked, confused.

"I thought, maybe it was the powers of The Guide," Roxy said and Mara immediately shook her head and looked away. "Bloom said a few days ago that The Guide's powers were multiplying daily, soon you're going to have to face the truth."

"But what if it isn't the truth!?" Mara cried, standing and crossing her arms at Roxy. "What if… I'm just not a fairy. What if I'm just not magical?"

"You are," Roxy said, standing and walking over to her, "otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed here. Mara; you have no powers, you brought a spider back to life AND all of the members of your family are hundreds of years old! That's not just a coincidence!"

"Why me!?" Mara exclaimed. "I'm… I'm nothing! NOTHING! Nothing compared to this magical Guide. I'm just a stupid little girl, that's it! I'm a freshman, a FRESHMEN! I just don't understand."

Mara sat back down on her bed, her head in her hands.

Roxy slowly came to sit beside her, Mara looking over at her.

"What do I do?" Mara asked her, sounding terrified.

"You let me help you," Roxy responded. "If we talk to Faragonda, she'll excuse you from the test and we can work together to help you accept your destiny."

"That could take a long time," Mara said, plainly.

"I don't care how long it takes," Roxy replied, sweetly. "You're my best friend; I'd do anything to help you."

Roxy hugged her friend, before she was finally able to convince Mara to talk to Bloom and then Ms Faragonda.

Roxy went to sleep that night, no longer anxious about the upcoming exam, after all it would be nothing compared to the adventure she was soon going to have with Mara.

* * *

Bloom ran down the corridor, a long check list in her hand. She pushed past a group of slow teachers on their way to the teacher's lounge, a few of them snickering about how rude she was to be running, but she had no time to argue.

She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time before rounding a corner and bolting into the control room of the Virtual Reality Chamber. Inside the room stood a large group of nervous freshmen, just about to start their first exam. Standing at the front was Professor Palladium and Stella, the latter giving her a thumbs up when she saw her.

"There you are Bloom, I was beginning to get worried," Professor Palladium said, smiling as Bloom walked over to them.

"Here's the group list," Bloom said panting and handing the professor the list.

Since it was one of the largest freshmen class in over forty years, the freshmen were divided into three different groups, all doing the test on a different day so the tests weren't rushed.

"Thank you Bloom," Professor Palladium said, looking over the list as Bloom stood beside Stella. "Alright ladies, let's make sure everyone's here first shall we?"

Professor Palladium started to call the roll, starting as usual in alphabetical order.

Stella lent over to Bloom and whispered, "Is Roxy or Mara in our group?"

"Yeah, both," Bloom replied quietly, however not seeing either of them in the group. "Where are they?"

Just as the words escaped Bloom's mouth, Roxy burst into the room, tears streaming down her face and panting loudly.

"Roxy!" Bloom exclaimed, she and Stella running over to her to calm her down whilst the rest of the class stared at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Mara… she's… she's gone," Roxy stammered, in between long gasps for breath and tears. "I've been… looking… for her… all morning…she's just gone."

"It's okay Roxy, maybe she just ran off because she was worried about the test?" Stella proposed, hugging Roxy tightly but Roxy shook her head.

"Something's gone wrong… I just know it," Roxy spluttered, sadly.

"It's okay Roxy, we'll find her," Bloom proclaimed, bravely.

Professor Palladium excused the three girls, Palladium going off to inform Faragonda whilst the girls immediately headed outside, Roxy feeling it was the best place to start.

"I've looked through the whole building," Roxy told them, as they stood just outside the gate. "If she is anywhere, it's not on the grounds."

"Let's just hope she hasn't gone too far," Bloom replied, scanning her eyes around the trees but seeing no obvious signs of movements. "Let's go."

The three of them made their way into the thick forest in front of the school, calling out Mara's name in regular intervals but with no response.

"I'm too late," Roxy whimpered, as they continued through the forest, Bloom and Roxy just ahead of Stella. "What if someone has taken her? This is all my fault!"

"It's okay Roxy, I'm sure she'll be- EW!" Stella shrieked.

Roxy and Bloom spun around to see Stella lifting her left foot off the ground, a long sticky black liquid stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She tugged hard and the liquid released her, the sun fairy falling to the ground.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom cried, running over to her friend and helping her stand, the three fairies eyeing the liquid.

"What is that?" Roxy asked, transfixed.

"I don't know, but it has ruined my shoes!" Stella cried, angrily. "This is why I HATE nature."

Bloom lent down and surveyed the mysterious dark liquid, reaching her hand out to touch it before it began to shake and she stepped back. Before their eyes the liquid began to rise up, forming two long arms and an open section for a mouth. By the time it had finished it towered over all three of the girls who stared at it, unable to move.

"Lets… get… outta… here," Stella stammered, as the liquid monster roared at them, lunging towards them.

The fairies bolted to the side, tearing off through the trees with the liquid monster at their tails.

"Do you think that thing got Mara?" Roxy yelled, as she jumped over a large branch that had fallen from a tree.

"Let's hope not, he doesn't look to friendly!" Bloom replied, before Stella squealed from beside her.

"It's another one!" Stella pointed out, a similar blob of mysterious liquid beginning to form into a second liquid creature up ahead. "Where are they coming from?"

They managed to get past the second creature before it fully formed, but it still meant they were now being chased by two petrifying liquid creatures.

The girls continued through the forest, getting deeper and deeper into the shrubs before Roxy suddenly stopped, pointing to a clearing to their left.

"Look! It's Mara!" Roxy yelled, seeing the white haired fairy curled up against a tree.

"But who's that?" Stella asked, pointing to a strange woman looking down at her.

Her hair was long and tattered, with a dark reddish brown tint. She wore a long dark dress, tightly wrapped to her body with a large slit running up her left leg, revealing the leather boots she wore. Her face was very pale, and her make-up was thick, with black eye make-up and dark red lipstick.

"I don't know, but let's get Mara," Bloom said quickly, the three girls dashing through the trees and to the clearing.

"Mara!" Roxy cried, the strange woman turning around and Mara looked up, dark lines running from her eyes. "We were so worried!"

"Who are you?" Bloom demanded, staring straight at the woman.

The woman laughed a little, walking towards the three slightly and smiling devilishly at them.

"You don't remember me Bloom? For shame," she answered, wickedly. "How about you Stella? Anything?"

"All I know is you better explain yourself now before I sun blast you to the next dimension missy!" Stella warned, sharply. "And get a new outfit, that dress is so tacky."

"So now you notice my fashion," she responded, glaring at Stella.

Bloom's eyes suddenly widened. She had seen that face before, just put glasses, scruffy pigtails and large teeth on her and she was the same little lost girl she had seen in the photograph in Faragonda's desk.

"Desdemona," Bloom said, and the woman slowly clapped.

"After all these years I never thought I'd hear one of The Winx Club say my name," Desdemona quirked, grinning still.

"Mara!? What did you do to her!?" Roxy roared suddenly, Mara's eyes beginning to whiten as she stared into space.

"Oh she'll be fine, just making the transition easier for her," Desdemona answered, slowly. "You do know she's The Guide right?"

"No she's not!" Stella lied, however Desdemona shook her head.

"Oh no, she definitely is," Desdemona argued, pointing behind her. "Her little tear friends should be enough proof for you. She ran away, crying and her tears made them. Her own little army."

Bloom, Stella and Roxy turned around as the two liquid monsters entered the clearing, pushing down the trees in their way and roaring at their prey.

"Looks like you've got your hands full," Desdemona said, quickly. "I should get out of your hair-!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Bloom cried, and Desdemona snickered at her. "LET'S GO BELEVIX!"

With that Stella and Bloom transformed into their Belevix powers, with Roxy transforming into her respective fairy form.

"Stella, you and Roxy take down those creatures," Bloom ordered, and the two girls nodded before flying back past the monsters and leading them away from the others.

"Does that mean you're going to deal with me?" Desdemona asked, laughing.

"I'm not going to let you take the powers of The Immortal ones," Bloom roared, clenching her fists. "Fire BLAST!"

Bloom sent three large fire balls towards The Manipulation fairy, who merely jumped and flipped through the air to land firmly on her feet, unscathed.

"I used to admire your powers Bloom," Desdemona said, kindly. "But they're nothing now, compared to mine."

With that Desdemona transformed into her fairy form, wearing a short red bouncy dress and long fish-net stockings, with pointed red heels. She had short fish-net fingerless gloves and large pointed wings, her hair reaching the back of her knees with one section tied up separately from the rest.

"Confusion RAY!" Desdemona chanted, sending a red mist towards Bloom.

Bloom suddenly felt very strange, the entire world around her began to shake and she clutched her head in pain. It was as if she could hear a thousand people crying out in pain, calling her name, calling for help and she couldn't control it.

"STOP! They're so loud!" Bloom wailed, trying to control herself.

* * *

Stella darted just above the trees, Roxy beside her as the creatures chased after them. The liquid creaturse seemed to gain speed as the girls did and none of their attacks had seemed to work.

"What do we do to stop them!?" Roxy cried, beginning to panic.

Stella shook her head.

"I have no idea," she confessed, one of the creatures throwing a dark piece of blob from its body towards the girls. "Look out!"

They darted aside, the liquid just missing them.

"What do you think would happen if it got us?" Roxy asked, curiously.

"If it's Mara's power, I don't want to find out," Stella whimpered, turning a corner and trying to guide the creatures a different direction.

They wanted to ensure they kept them away from people, however they were running out of places to go and the creatures were learning more and more every second. Stella knew she had to think of something soon or else the creatures would soon out smarten them and she didn't want to know what that would entail.

* * *

"BURNING FLAME!"

Bloom sent another attack towards the wicked laughing from Desdemona, the painful throbbing in her head suddenly disappeared as she regained her bearings.

It was a direct hit and Desdemona fell to the ground, clutching her left arm in pain.

"That wasn't very NICE!" Desdemona exclaimed standing and lifting her arms. "It's over Bloom, Give up now. Your attacks can hurt me but they can't stop me, mine can render you completely insane."

"Well clearly you've been using them on yourself if you think I'm EVER going to give up!" Bloom retorted, sternly. "DRAGON FURY!"

"MANIAC TWISTER!"

The flame attack at the confusion attack hit each other at the same time, the stream of flame and line of red shadow interlocking at the middle as both sides of the attack pushed as hard as they could to try and gain the upper hand.

Bloom felt her energy depleting, but she knew she had to win, or else the whole universe would be at the peril of Desdemona. Suddenly the interlocking section of the attacks began to change, Desdemona gaining the upper hand as her attack began to edge closer and closer to Bloom until he could start to hear the screams again.

At that very moment Stella and Roxy flew into the clearing, Stella slamming into Desdemona and knocking her to the ground, both girls hitting their head hard on the ground. The spell between Bloom and Desdemona broke before the two liquid monsters roared into the clearing as well.

Bloom fell backwards with exhaustion whilst Roxy flew straight over to Mara, shaking her friend's arms and trying to wake her up.

"Mara, please," Roxy whimpered, before one of the monsters threw some of its liquid towards Roxy, the animal fairy jolting as it attatched to her back, getting in her wings as she stood up, trying to pull it off.

It began to encompass her entire body, moving up her legs and to her neck before she fell forwards, landing beside Mara.

"Mara, help," Roxy whimpered, as the liquid entered her mouth and her eyes whitened before tears escaped them.

Mara's head suddenly shifted and her eyes widened, she began to glow all over and she closed her eyes, opening them again and the white that was there before was now pitch black, matching the liquid creatures. She stood up and glared at the creatures that had come from her tears.

"I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THIS UNIVERSE!" Mara boom, her voice sounding low and fierce as her whole body began to shake, her words echoing for miles. "NOW!"

The two creatures immediately reverted to their sludge forms, falling down and being absorbed by the very ground itself.

Mara fell to her knees, blinking again and her eyes returned to normal before she scurried over to Roxy, the sludge gone from her body but she wasn't moving.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy wake up," Mara whimpered, shaking her friend and beginning to tear up. It was her fault; her monsters had killed her friend. "Roxy…?"

Suddenly the pink haired girl's eyes fluttered open and she coughed loudly before Mara scooped her friend up into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Mara cried and Roxy laughed a little, her friend releasing her.

"Don't be silly, takes more than a couple of sludge monsters to put me down!" Roxy exclaimed, smiling. "What did you do to get rid of them?"

"I don't know," Mara stammered, shaking her head. "I don't remember. I just remember hearing your calls and then I saw you laying there."

Roxy looked around, spying Desdemona now staring down at Stella who was still laying unconscious.

"Get away from her!" Roxy demanded, and Desdemona looked over at her, smiling.

"I'm gone Earth Fairy, but I'll be back," she responded, blowing Roxy a kiss before she clapped her hands together and disappeared.

Roxy darted over to Stella whilst Mara went over to Bloom, both girls alive but not stirring.

"Let's get them back to Alfea," Roxy ordered, and Mara nodded, both girls worried for their friends.


	21. The Potion

21. The Potion

"_Bloom…"_

_"Wake up Bloom…"_

_"They need you…"_

_"We all need you Bloom_."

Bloom opened her eyes, her whole body aching as she came to terms with her location. She was laying in a room in the nurse's office, the same room she had been in a few weeks prior when she was battered and bruised from the trip to Black Mud Swamp.

It was now dark and she moved to sit up, but was halted by comforting arms and she lay back down, looking up to the ceiling, still feeling incredibly woozy.

Suddenly she was in a world of clouds. She looked down and saw hands that weren't her own. There was a burst of majestic light in front of her and she was forced to look away. The light dimmed and she looked over as a figure, bathed in sparking light stepped towards her, the figure's wings were large and feathery like an angels'. The figure began to speak, but before Bloom could comprehend what the figure had said, everything disappeared.

She awoke again, this time it seemed to be morning as the lights above were off yet the room was bright.

She sat up slowly before two warm arms wrapped around her and she sighed happily.

"Bloom, I was so worried," Sky whimpered, into his fiancées flowing red hair and Bloom hugged back just as tightly. They broke apart and he placed his hand on her face, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Bloom managed, slowly. "How long have you been here? How long have I been here?"

"It's been almost a week," Sky informed her, his eyes glimmering at Bloom's recovery. "I got here as soon as I heard. Stella was fine; she woke up a few hours after and headed off straight away. The nurse said you were suffering from… what seemed like hundreds of different symptoms and you were yelling in your sleep all the time. You had a fever, and you were so pale, I thought-"

"Sky, no-one can die, remember?" Bloom cut off, smiling reassuringly.

"I know, but that wasn't enough to reassure me," Sky replied, before leaning forwards and kissing her tenderly.

"Bloom! You're awake!"

The pair broke apart and Roxy bounded into the room, hugging Bloom tightly before sitting on the other side of her from Sky.

"We were really worried," Roxy said, sternly.

"I heard," Bloom responded, smiling at Sky. "I'm fine now, really. Hungry! Where's Stella?"

"She's teaching a class," Roxy began, slowly and glancing at Sky a little before turning back to Bloom, "with Musa and Layla."

"WHAT!?" Bloom cried.

"They've become friends again since you've been in here," Roxy explained, as Bloom shook her head.

"No, no she would never leave me," Bloom stammered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "She promised."

"Bloom honey, I'm sure everything will be-"

"No, you don't understand, she's taken her," Bloom spluttered, going to stand but Sky pulled her down. "Desdemona, she takes over the girls. She's been doing it for months, one by one and I'm the last one left. She's eliminating the people who would protect Mara and I'm NEXT!"

"I saw her over Stella's body at the clearing," Roxy informed her, Bloom breathing deeply. "But why take her and not you? I mean you were out of it as well, but Stella woke up straight away…"

"You fought back," Sky interjected and Bloom lowered her eyes. "You knew about the power, you battled Desdemona and resisted one of her attacks, maybe you've developed an immunity to her?"

"How did you fight back?" Roxy asked and Bloom scratched her head. "Do you remember?"

"I heard something," Bloom began, trying to think back to her visions. "I heard Daphne, my sister. She told me that you all needed me… maybe she knew about what was going on? Then, I saw a person. She was beautiful and had amazing angel wings, she was going to speak but I woke up before she did. Only thing was, in that dream I wasn't me…?"

"Who were you then?" Sky asked.

"I don't kn-"

"Hey Roxy you left without your assignment."

The three of them looked up to see Mara standing in the doorway, holding a piece of paper.

Bloom smiled at her and Mara was taken back.

"Bloom, I'm so glad you're awake," Mara stammered, unsure about what to do.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're okay too," Bloom responded, she and Mara looking at each other awkwardly.

"Come on Sky, maybe you can help me with this assignment?" Roxy said; standing and tugging at the King, before he took the hint and kissed Bloom on the cheek before standing also.

Roxy took the assignment from Mara before gesturing towards Bloom and she and Sky left the room.

Bloom patted the bed in front of her and Mara sat down, feeling nervous and tugging at her short hair.

"Bloom I'm so sorry," Mara said quickly. "It was all my fault, if I didn't run away you guys wouldn't have had to come after me and you and Stella wouldn't have been hurt. I'm just-"

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault," Bloom responded, and Mara smiled a little. "You were nervous about the test because you had no powers, you didn't know Desdemona was waiting for you out there, nor did you know about the amount of powers your tears had. I think it's about time we stop playing around-"

Mara shrugged, and sighed very loudly, almost knowing what Bloom would say next.

"You can't avoid your destiny anymore," Bloom continued, and Mara shifted uncomfortably, looking down to her hands. "The powers of The Guide are not dormant anymore, and you need to start finding out how to control them before something else really bad happens. We need to be prepared for whatever's going to happen next, and without The Winx Club, I don't know how long you'll last."

Mara looked up and gasped quietly.

"What do I do?" she said, her lips beginning to quiver. "I can't do this, they want to kill me and take these… powers. I'm so scared Bloom."

Bloom took Mara's hand and clasped them in her own, leaning towards her.

"I promise you Mara, I will protect you," Bloom proclaimed, firmly. "We will find out what you need to do, and we'll do it. The fate of the entire universe lies within you, and I know it's a big burden to carry. But I promise I will be there every step of the way."

Mara held back her tears and managed to smile at Bloom. Her words however, didn't help her doubt.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO!? YOU HAD HER IN YOUR GRASP!" he bellowed, clutching his magic scepter and sending bolts of pure electricity from it towards the nearby desk, the whole desk exploding into a thousand pieces with the unfortunate objects atop it being flung around the room.

She crossed her arms and yelled loudly, "I'm SORRY! I took the last Winx girls, I have almost the whole collection now- isn't that SOMETHING!"

"Almost? You couldn't even get them ALL!?" he shouted, glaring at his companion standing across the room, gripping his wizard scepter tightly.

"Bloom was resilient, but I got Stella," she snapped, loudly. "And besides, you've been brewing that blasted potion all year it would be a shame not to show off your craft work. After all, this whole thing has almost been singlehandedly done by ME; you've done nothing but SIT HERE and-!"

He cut her off, appearing in front of her in less than a second and wrapping his hand around her neck, pushing her up against the wall as she kicked violently, barley able to breathe.

"Don't you DARE try and hold seniority over ME!" he hissed, letting her go and she fell to the ground. "You resurrected ME, remember. You wanted MY help to get revenge on those girls, and now we WILL."

She coughed loudly, glaring up at her partner with a sense of utter hatred and loathing, something she had only felt once before towards The Winx Club, but those feelings had somewhat dwindled of late.

"You're right, it would be a shame to waste the potion," he said suddenly, walking over to the bubbling cauldron in the middle of the room and looking down to it. "It's happening, tonight. We are going to take MARA and she will die by MY hand, the powers will finally my mine, the universe will crumble and The Guide will regret the day she denied me the powers that were rightfully MINE from the START!"

* * *

Bloom lay awake in her bed, her covers pulled right up under her chin.

She had seen Stella earlier that night and just as she had thought, Stella was acting very strange. She didn't even comment on Bloom's mismatched pajamas before telling she was going out with some friends and leaving Bloom alone in the room. She had sat in the living for majority of the evening, wishing Sky could have stayed around instead of leaving a few hours after she awoke.

At once stage, she went and spoke to Faragonda who requested for Mara and Roxy to move into the teacher's dorm with Bloom so they were now sleeping in Flora and Musa's rooms. Bloom wondered if they were awake worrying too, but probably not. It was now after exams, and both Roxy and Mara passed with flying colors, Mara's test being solely theory based.

Bloom breathed in deeply, looking out the window at the cresting moon and feeling more alone than ever before closing her eyes for just a second…

"Bloom! BLOOM WAKE UP!"

Bloom's eyes fluttered open, Roxy shaking her awake and looking frantic.

"Roxy, what's going on?!" Bloom spluttered, sitting up and noting all the lights in their room were on.

"It's Mara, she's gone!" Roxy stammered. "I heard noises in Flora's room and when I checked she was gone!"

"Again?" Bloom exclaimed, immediately standing up. "It has to be Desdemona. Okay, no more nice Bloom- BELEVIX TIME!"

Bloom immediately transformed into her Belevix before turning to Roxy, gesturing for her to transform as well, but instead she started swaying.

"Roxy? Are you okay?" she asked, Roxy's eyes closing and she fell backwards onto Bloom's bed. "Roxy!"

Bloom lent down, feeling Roxy's pulse. She was still alive, just in a very deep sleep.

She HAD to alert Ms Faragonda- luckily she was only a few doors down.

Bloom bolted out of the room, and knocked loudly on Ms Faragonda's private room door but with no answer.

"Sorry Ms Faragonda," Bloom whispered. "Fire blast!"

She sent a condensed fire ball to the door, blowing the handle open and the doors swung open.

Bloom could barely made out Faragonda's furniture in the dark room, but she managed to find the bed where Faragonda was laying peaceful asleep under the covers, wearing a little night cap over her hair.

"Ms Faragonda!" Bloom yelled, right up close to the headmistress but she didn't answer.

She felt her pulse as well, seeming to be just like Roxy.

Bloom hurried out of the room, breaking into Ms Griselda's room as well and finding her in the same condition. She hurried over to the student dorms, but everyone was the same.

"The whole school is asleep," Bloom stated aloud, walking out into the corridor from checking on a group of sophomores and panting loudly.

There was a suddenly shriek from outside and Bloom dashed towards the nearest window, seeing all the other Winx girls in their Belevix walking out towards the center of the quad. Flora was walking behind them all with Layla and Stella holding the struggling Mara between them, whilst Tecna and Musa led the way- Tecna beginning an incantation as a small purple portal appeared in front of her.

No," Bloom breathed, running back a bit before taking a deep breath and running towards the window, jumping through it and shattering the glass, flying out over the quad and gaining the attention of the girls down below.

"Bloom," Mara breathed, before finally succumbing to the sleep as well and her head drooped.

Bloom flew down towards them, Flora putting up a vine shield but Bloom burst through it and knocked Stella and Layla to the ground, Stella letting go of Mara as the white haired fairy fell on top of Layla.

"Not cool Bloom!" Stella snapped. "SUN BEAM!"

She sent three flying yellow disks towards her but Bloom darted away from them before Musa sent a sound wave towards her, Bloom immediately putting up the strongest shield she could muster to protect herself.

"FIGHT BACK!" Musa exclaimed, sending another attack towards Bloom who merely deflected it again.

Bloom lowered herself to the ground as the five girls stared at her, the portal behind Tecna getting larger and larger.

"I will never fight you," Bloom said, plainly.

"Then you'll be the first to be slain by our mistress," Flora answered, callously.

"I don't care," Bloom informed her. "I would never hurt any of you, you know that. And you would never hurt me. Musa; you put up a brave face, but I know you. You're scared of losing the people you love, but look around? We're not The Winx Club anymore; there are other ways to lose people. Tecna; you are scared of emotions, you did something you never thought you would do and you fell in love with Timmy, but you know in your heart he would never hurt you. Flora; you feel like you're not a valuable part of our club, but the truth is you ARE the club. You are the heart of the club, without it, we just can't beat anymore. Stella; you don't like not being in control, but sometimes you've just got to go with the flow, and that's not bad. You're the strongest person I know and you can beat this. And Layla; you don't want anyone to feel the pain you've felt, but answer me this- how do you feel now? Do you feel anything? I'd rather feel hurt, then never feel love at all and I know you agree with me. The whole universe needs The Winx Club… and so do I."

Bloom's wings fluttered together as she spoke, her Strength of Life powers seeming to initiate itself before little blue fairy dust erupted from her wings and zoomed around Bloom and then over the five girls, each of them looking up as the dust settled down to them, their eyes all going a bright white before returning to their normal colors.

They all looked around, shaking their heads and seeming very confused.

"What are we doing out here?" Musa asked, looking as utterly perplexed as the other four.

"You're BACK!" Bloom cried, dashing over to them and hugging all of them together, the other girls getting even more confused.

"Touching speech Bloom."

The girls pulled apart and looked behind them, the small purple portal now much larger, with Desdemona standing in front of it, Mara's limp body floating beside her.

"Took you long enough to figure that trick out," Desdemona snarled. "Doesn't matter now anyway, you deserve to get the girls back. I'll just take what's mine now shall I?"

Desdemona waved at Bloom before stepping back into the portal with Mara floating beside her. Bloom jumped forwards, reaching her hand out to get into the portal but it immediately closed, Bloom falling to her knees and staring into the spot where the portal had been.

"I promised her I'd protect her," Bloom managed, before bursting into tears.


	22. Reunion

22. Reunion

Bloom lent up against the railing of the east tower, still standing in her Belevix transformation as the light wind blew through her long hair. Tecna had figured that the only thing protecting them from whatever had put the school to sleep was that they were transformed.

She kept going over the events of the night before in her head, and every time she could remember Mara's eyes when she saw her. So full of hope and adoration towards Bloom, and yet she let her slip through her fingers. Who knew what had happened to her in the last few hours, Desdemona may have already killed her.

Bloom watched the sun begin to rise over the forest and a chill went down her spine. There was a battle coming, she just knew it.

"Bloom?"

Bloom looked around as Layla walked up the stairs, also in her Belevix. She looked at Bloom nervously as she clutched her hands together.

"Can I talk to you?" Layla continued, walking to stand beside her and Bloom nodded.

Bloom had explained to the others earlier about what had been happening over the last few months, with all of them unable to remember anything before the moment they were taken over by Desdemona.

"It's okay Layla, it's not your fault-"

"But it is though, all of this," Layla responded, sadly. "If I had just pushed my selfish desires away, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. It was doubt Bloom, that's how she does it. That's how she took us over and you brought us back by returning our confidence, and now I'm going to do the same for you. I know you feel bad about losing Mara, but we _will_ find her and we _will_ bring her back! I know you've felt alone this year, but you don't have to do it alone anymore. We all want to help you, after all, we're The Winx Club, it's what we do."

Bloom's eyes began to water before she threw her arms around her friend, the two fairies hugging for a long while, Bloom not realizing how happy it would be to be reunited with Layla. They broke apart, both girls wiping their eyes before they started laughing.

"We've reunited here once before you know," Bloom pointed out and Layla nodded.

"I know, feels like only yesterday," Layla paused. "Oh wait, for me it kinda was yesterday."

Bloom smiled before she heard someone running up towards them.

"Hey guys!" Flora stammered, appearing at the top of the stairs in her normal clothing. "Everyone's awake; whatever it was must have worn off."

Layla and Bloom returned to their normal clothes before the three girls went off to find the rest of the club, finding them out in the quad trying to help Tecna reactivate the portal with no prevail. They eventually gave up and headed up to find Ms Faragonda who was seated in her office talking to Ms Griselda.

"Come in girls," Ms Faragonda said, the girls standing awkwardly in the doorway whilst Faragonda spoke to Ms Griselda.

Stella and Bloom sat in the two seats at the front whilst the others stood around them. Faragonda returned to her seat opposite them and Griselda stood behind her.

"We understand that you tried your best to save Mara-"

"No we didn't," Stella said, quickly.

"We were the ones who handed her over," Layla added.

"We're so stupid," Musa sighed, all of the five girls feeling incredibly guilty about letting Desdemona take Mara.

"It wasn't your fault Musa," Ms Faragonda said, resting her head on her hands. "It was nobody's fault. Desdemona is an incredibly powerful fairy- she even gave Bloom a run for her money during their battle in the forest. There was nothing any of you could have done to protect yourselves from her possession over you, unless you have a powerful nymph for a sister like Bloom does."

"Did you find out what made everyone sleep?" Bloom asked, quickly.

"Yes Bloom, we did," Ms Faragonda responded, looking to Ms Griselda.

Ms Griselda slowly pulled out a small dark vial from her pocket, the liquid inside the vial was bubbling forcefully, almost pushing the lid off the vial.

"This is The Essence of Sleep," Ms Griselda explained, slowly. "It is a potion which when properly brewed can even cause eternal sleep. We believe it was turned from its liquid form, into a vapor that was filtered around the school last night. Obviously it had been manipulated, so that as long as you girls were in your Belevix transformation you would be immune. A good plan considering you are the only fairies here to have it."

"The brewer must have been very powerful to manipulate a potion like that," Tecna said, having only ever heard of the potion before. "It also had to simmer for a good six months to be even close to the dosage needed to put out the whole school."

"Wait, so it wasn't Desdemona?" Bloom asked, curiously.

"Desdemona's strong point was never potions class," Ms Griselda replied, placing the vial on Faragonda's desk. "And this is an ancient potion; the only recipe was in the Fairy Compendium that Bloom found, exactly how I was able to brew this incredibly tiny vial."

"So who is she working with?" Flora asked.

"We're not sure, but we can only presume it is a very powerful wizard," Ms Griselda answered.

"Why wizard?" wondered Layla.

"Because it matches with the old tale," Ms Faragonda replied, wisely. "A fairy and a wizard who wanted the powers of The Immortal Ones."

"And you think he planted the book here?" Bloom asked and Ms Faragonda nodded. "But who would have access to that book? They're as old as the universe itself!"

"Exactly," Ms Faragonda replied, taking out one of her two Fairy Compendium books from her desk side drawer and flipping through the pages. "And that is why I think the person working with Desdemona is Than. She has resurrected him."

Ms Faragonda placed the book on the table and slid it over to the girls, the six of them peering down to look at the page, their eyes widening.

"The original wizard from the tale?" Tecna cried, shocked.

"I think you should stop referring to it as a 'tale' Tecna," Ms Faragonda responded.

"It says here he's all powerful," Bloom read, overwhelmed. "How can we defeat someone like that?"

"Give him a haircut," Stella observed, looking at the picture of the evil wizard, his long raven colored hair tied in a ponytail was almost touching the ground.

"There is only one person who can, the person who stopped him before," Ms Faragonda responded and Bloom looked up at her, the two sharing a knowing look.

"The Guide," Bloom replied and Faragonda nodded.

"But how is he back anyway?" Tecna asked, suddenly and crossing her arms. "Resurrection is very dangerous magic, it rarely works and you have to be incredibly powerful to actually make it work. Not even the six of us together could make it happen, there's no way Desdemona could do it."

"We believe that Desdemona is the decent of the original partner of Than," Ms Faragonda explained, Griselda nodding her head from beside her. "We did some research into her family history, and it is more than likely that one of her distant ancestors is Angerona, The Fairy of Destruction and the wife of Than. Since the blood of Angerona flows in Desdemona's veins, she was able to recover his old wizard scepter from The Planet of Life and Death and use it to bring him back. Now he wants get revenge on The Guide for what happened him and his wife and then accomplish what they always wanted to do, kill The Guide and re-claim their old powers to take over the entire universe."

"But then wouldn't everyone become immortal?" Stella pointed out and Faragonda shook her head.

"There are ways around it," Ms Faragonda said. "With the amount of powers they will gain if they succeed, the laws of the universe won't apply anymore."

"So what do we do?" Musa asked.

"You must find Mara and bring her back," Ms Faragonda order, standing up and looking at them sternly. "You must help her connect with her powers and become The Guide. As soon as The Guide is re-instated, everyone will become mortal again and justice will be served to Than and Desdemona."

"How do we find her?" Bloom asked. "They disappeared into a portal and Tecna can't even trace where it went, even though she was the one who opened it up."

"Luckily for you, we also have an idea about that as well," Ms Griselda answered. "We believe they are living in a parallel version of Magix, for you see in order to keep control of all five of you would require for Desdemona to keep close, but if she were here we would have detected her months ago."

"A parallel Magix?" Bloom wondered. "There are other versions of Magix?"

"There are thousands of parallel universes everywhere," Ms Faragonda explained. "However transport between them is strictly forbidden, nor are there any spells available to the general public for it. Luckily for you, it is possible though."

"Where is the spell?" Stella asked.

Ms Faragonda pulled out the second Fairy Compendium book- the one Bloom gave to her. Bloom looked down to the book, the page she had seen before.

"Hey, this is the spell we used to transport the gargoyle monsters to the Void plane," Bloom pointed out. "It's the same spell?"

"Yes Bloom, but we will substitute certain words for others," Ms Faragonda replied.

"We?" Bloom asked.

"You girls cannot perform the spell," Ms Faragonda replied. "It must be done by others so they can hold it open for you whilst you enter the portal, otherwise one side of you could end up in the parallel Magix and the other half still here."

"Yeowch," Stella quirked.

"So who will chant the spell?" Bloom asked.

"All of the Alfea teachers, with help from Cloud Tower and Professor Saladin from Red Fountain," Ms Faragonda told her. "Hopefully that should be enough power to get you through and back."

"If we come back," Bloom said, sadly.

"You must come back," Ms Faragonda said, intensely. "The future of the universe is up to you now. If you fail, we will all perish at the hands of Than."

The girls all looked at one another, slightly worried but knowing that Ms Faragonda was right.

They spent the next hour getting ready for their battle, everyone still seemed to be immortal so Mara was still alive. The girls all met up at the top of the east tower, looking down as all of Alfea had gathered outside in front of a long line of teachers standing in front of the main gate.

"Okay girls, this is it," Bloom said, turning around to her five friends and putting on a brave face. "We've got to save Mara, and restore the universe."

"No pressure or anything," Musa smirked.

"I'm not sure what we'll find on the other side of that portal, but whatever it is we will fight," Bloom cried, bravely. "And we will win, we have to. We have faced so many dangers together and this one isn't going to get the better of us. I'm so glad to have you guys back, and I'm going to lose you again."

The other girls smiled at her.

"Winx Club forever!" Stella beamed and they all cheered, as three large Specialist ships landed just outside of the gate.

The girls dashed over to the railings and peered over as hundreds of specialists from Red Fountain poured out, before the five Specialist guys arrived as well.

"I didn't know they were coming to help!" Bloom cried.

"C'mon! I've got to go apologise to Riven!" Musa exclaimed.

The six girls dashed downstairs and ran out to the quad where everyone was standing, all of them hugging their boyfriends whilst Flora and Musa apologized profusely to Helia and Riven for their behavior, both boys understanding.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked, her arms still around Sky's shoulders.

"When we heard what you were doing, we had to help," Sky replied.

"But you can't come through the portal with us," Bloom responded.

"No, we're here in case anything follows you out," Brandon cut-in, as Stella repetitively kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready girls?" Ms Faragonda said, the girls parting from their boyfriends and standing in a line before nodding at her.

"Not yet!" called a voice form behind them.

They looked around as Roxy pushed through the crowd and joined the line.

"Roxy, what are you doing?" Bloom asked her, looking at the pink-haired fairy at the end of the line.

"Coming with you… to find Mara," Roxy said, quickly. "You're not going without me."

"It's not safe sweetie," Flora advised, from beside her.

"C'mon, you've got to let me go!" Roxy argued. "She's my best friend, I can't just sit back and relax. I should have stopped her last night, now let me come with you!"

"No Roxy, you cannot," Ms Faragonda said.

"But-!" Roxy began.

"This is not a discussion!" Ms Griselda cut in. "This is a very dangerous mission, something we wouldn't even send an army to do. These girls have finished school and are going through on their own accord- well aware of the dangers. You are our responsibly and the answer is no."

"You can stay and help the others incase anything comes through," Ms Faragonda finished, kindly.

Roxy sighed loudly, shaking her head and glaring at the girls before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

The Winx girls looked at one another, feeling slightly bad but Faragonda was right, it was to dangerous for her.

"Alright, girls, let's begin," Ms Faragonda said, the six girls taking a deep breath and saying goodbye to The Specialists before facing the row of teachers in front of them.

The groups behind them stepped back as Faragonda and Griselda joined the long row of teachers, standing either side of Professor Saladin. The teachers raised their arms, closed their eyes and all began to chant.

"_In this place, we gather together to transport a source. Let them be taken to the parallel plane, to stop this evil course. No life to be found there, no life here. Let them move away from us, and pass into fear!"_

Unlike the void plane spell where a vortex formed over the school, a large circular portal opened in front of the main Alfea gate. This portal was much larger than the one used to take Mara the night before.

"Girls, the portal will shrink a few centimeters every few minutes," Ms Faragonda explained, the portal whirling around behind her. "You have about half an hour to find Mara and get back through the portal before we might lose you forever. Good luck Winx."

"Okay girls, WINX BELEVIX!" Bloom yelled, the six Winx fairies transforming into their Belevix powers and zooming through the portal, on their way to save the universe.


	23. Battle Of The Wizard's Tower

23. Battle of the Wizard's Tower

As fast as they had gone through the portal, the six girls had emerged out on the other side, into the middle of a dark, murky forest.

They lowered themselves to the ground, looking around tentatively. They felt as if something was watching them, but it was hard to tell through the fog that seemed to roll continuously across the ground. The air smelt of sulfur like a volcano had just erupted and the sky was an eerie shade of grey, even though it was early morning.

"Where are we?" Stella asked, the first able to speak.

Tecna clapped her hands together and her digital device appeared, the fairy taking it and tapping a few buttons.

"We are in Magix, just a very different one from our own," Tecna deduced.

"So it worked, we're here?" Bloom asked and Tecna nodded.

"So how do we find Mara?" Flora asked, concerned.

Tecna returned to the device and tapped a few more buttons before shaking her head.

"I can't detect her," Tecna answered, sounding dire. "We appear to have come through into the forest so perhaps we should try and head back towards Alfea way?"

"Good idea, can you locate it?" Bloom asked her.

"Now that I can most definitely do," she responded, cheerfully before a digital map formed above the device, a small beeping dot in the top left hand corner. "We have to get, there."

"Okay girls, let's go!" Bloom ordered, zooming up into the air with the five girls behind her.

From then Tecna led the way, flying as fast as their wings would take them towards the beeping dot on her map, but soon they didn't need it to guide them. After flying for a few minutes, a tall, black tower came into view up ahead, in the same place that Alfea was in their version of Magix.

"What is that!?" Layla cried, pointing towards the tower as a small figure landed on the top of it in the distance.

"It's giving off some really negative vibes," Musa added, clutching her head.

"I bet that's it then," Bloom responded, locking her eyes on it before she whispered to herself, "We're coming Mara."

* * *

"Took your time Desdemona," he snapped, as his companion landed in the top tower room, the limp body of Mara floating beside her. "You went to get her hours ago!"

"Travel problems," Desdemona lied plainly, looking to the still sleeping Mara before softly lowering her to the ground.

Than stepped towards the girl, Desdemona stepping away and crossing her arms as he pressed his foot against Mara's face, moving it so he could see it clearer.

"This is the almighty Guide?" he asked, laughing a little. "She's tiny."

"She's only a teenager," Desdemona argued, sharply.

"Makes it easier for me," Than said, stepping back and holding his hand out towards Desdemona. "Staff."

Desdemona glared at him, looking around and spying his staff up against the desk behind her. She lent around and wrapped her fingers around the wooden hilt, hesitating for a moment before she picked it up and slowly gave it to Than.

He smiled at her, before beckoning Desdemona over, holding out his spare hand for her to take. She sighed before taking his hand and walking over to him, Than pulling her close to him.

"When I rule the universe, you can be my Queen," he proposed, whispering in her ear. "Just like your great ancestor was supposed to be."

Desdemona pulled back a little, obviously repulsed by his comments before the wizard returned his gaze to Mara, letting go of Desdemona in order to grip the staff with both hands. He pointed it towards the lifeless girl, ready to chant the spell.

"STOP!"

The two looked up, seeing the six Winx fairies flying just outside the tower, all with their hands outstretched and ready to attack.

Than laughed loudly, staff in hand as he walked over to the edge of the railing and looked upon the six fairies who had been flouting his plans all year.

"So this is the mighty Winx Club," he laughed loudly and looking upon the girls. "Nice to finally meet you all, at the beginning of the end."

"Not today it's not," Bloom yelled.

Than laughed again.

"Well, since I have some extra time, why don't we play a little," Than proposed, rising up into the air, his long dark cape rustling in the breeze whilst his loose long hair flew around him. "Desdemona, guard the girl. I'll handle them."

"Bring it on!" Stella cried, Than smiling in response.

"Only The Guide can defeat me, and in a few minutes she'll be gone forever," Than replied.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Bloom exclaimed, before sending a beam of energy towards Than. "FIRE ARROW!"

The beam flew towards towards the wizard, who merely moved aside, barley scathed by the attack as it exploded into the tower wall behind him.

"Next," he said, grinning and Bloom gasped.

"SOLAR STORM!"

"AUTUMN WIND!"

"SONIC BLAST!"

"MORPHIX TIDAL WAVE!"

The four attacks were sent at the exact same time, the beam of light pink, dark pink, red and yellow merging together to make one giant beam heading straight towards the wizard. Than quickly raised his left hand and created a large purple shield, the beam going straight into it where it was absorbed by the shield itself.

"What?"

"Huh!?"

"No WAY!?"

"Oh my god!"

Than laughed again taking his shield down before he started to laugh even louder at the four girls' surprised faces.

"Let's go Bloom!" Tecna proposed, flying over to the red haired fairy who nodded.

"DIGITAL FLAME!" they both cried, sending their combined powers towards Than, who waved his spare hand, sending the beam of power back at them, Tecna and Bloom darting aside just in time.

"Your puny little fairies powers are nothing compared to ME!" Than roared, baring his long teeth before raising his arms above him, clutching the magic staff which began to glow. "Now I'm going to show you what REAL POWER LOOKS LIKE!"

He started to twirl the staff in large circles above him, before his whole body moved with the wind, the air around them picking up at the six girls were being pushed around by the forceful winds. All of a sudden, they were all swept up into different directions, Than creating a large tornado, with him at the eye of the storm. The girls tried to stay together, but it was almost impossible and they were pushed up further until they all started gasping for air, the girls almost as high as the clouds. Suddenly, the tornado disappeared, the girls plunging towards the ground.

Bloom opened her eyes, breathing heavily before realizing how fast they were falling towards the ground. She fluttered her wings, spying Stella and Flora on either side of her, with Musa and Layla behind her all completely unconscious.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Bloom yelled, as loud as she could, the five fairies seeming to have heard her.

"AHH!" they screamed, flapping their wings as hard as they could but the ground was coming up fast and their wings couldn't seem to fight the winds.

* * *

Than laughed as he looked above him. Sending the fairies up that high was sure going to hurt, especially when they hit the ground.

He glided back down to the tower and landed on the balcony, walking back in and spying Desdemona sitting beside Mara, holding a cold cloth to the girl's head.

"That's them handled," he smirked, happily. "What are you doing?"

"She was overheating," Desdemona answered plainly, continuing to apply the cold cloth to Mara's head. "She's waking up from the potion."

"What does it matter," Than retorted, holding his staff and pointing it towards Mara. "She'll be gone soon anyway."

Desdemona sighed loudly, stepping back from Mara before Than began to charge up the staff.

"Missed one!"

Than whirled around on his heel, a small pink haired fairy flying outside of the balcony wearing a shiny green fairy outfit and wings.

"Who are you?" he snapped, impatiently.

"Part of the Winx Club, duh?" Roxy cried, poking her tongue out at him. "I thought you wanted to get all of us first?"

Than looked to Desdemona who shrugged her shoulders.

"She _is_ part of the club," she responded, Than looking back to the fairy whilst Desdemona nodded slightly to Roxy.

"Fine, she'll go too," Than snapped, sending a beam of light from the staff towards Roxy who flew immediately down, avoiding the hit. "Oh little fairy, come back and play."

Than slowly began to walk towards the edge of the balcony, staff out front of him before darting to the edge, looking down where Roxy had disappeared to but she had moved.

"Where'd she go?" he demanded, Desdemona walking over to him and looking down over the edge also.

"Perhaps she flew away?" Desdemona proposed.

The two turned around, and in a bright green blur Roxy had flown past them, Mara's still sleeping body draped over the fairies' arms as she flew as fast as she could towards the portal in the woods, not looking back.

"NO!" Than screamed, before glaring devilishly at Desdemona. "This is YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?" Desdemona cried. "You had a chance to kill Mara; you fell for the fairies' trap, not me."

"I'm going to personally CRUSH THAT LITTLE GREEN FAIRY!" Than yelled, glaring back at Desdemona. "C'mon, we're going on a trip to Alfea."

With that Than raised into the air, Desdemona transforming into her fairy form before she latched her arm around Than's and clapped her hands together and they both disappeared.


	24. Taking Chances

24. Taking Chances

"DRAGON WING!"

With that the girls were lowered to the ground slowly by Blooms' red, glowing energy, the six girls collapsing to the ground and panting loudly.

They remained still for a long while, re-gaining their breath and their bearings before they slowly began to stand, all of the girls still in their Belevix transformations.

"What happened?" Stella asked, rubbing her still throbbing head.

"Than happened, that's what!" Layla answered, angrily. "I am so going to get that guy!"

"But how?" Musa asked, walking over to the other three before Flora and Tecna joined them, the group standing in a large circle. "He's so powerful, there's no way we can stop him."

"Well, first let's find them," Bloom suggested, fluttering her wings and flying up towards the tower.

Following Bloom, the six girls flew up to all land on the balcony of the tower, slowly walking into the main section and looking around.

The place was deserted, with stuff flown around everywhere, tables up against the walls and scrolls sprawled out over the room. The only thing that seemed un-scathed was the cauldron in the center of the room that was empty.

The group spread out around the room, looking over the stuff however no-one touched anything.

Tecna approached the cauldron and took out her digital device, scanning over it and reading the results.

"Essence of Sleep potion," Tecna said, looking around at the others. "Than was the one who brewed it to put the school asleep."

"Wait, the school," Bloom said, suddenly realizing something. "Tecna, how long have we been here for?"

Tecna looked down to her device and gasped.

"Almost an hour," she stammered.

"The portal!" Musa exclaimed.

"We have to get back," Flora added.

"And fast!" Stella yelled.

"C'mon!" Bloom yelled, zooming out of the tower, the other girls right behind her.

"We're not going to make it," Tecna spluttered, as they flew as fast as their wings could take them, however the portal was still miles away.

"Okay girls, Zoomix Wings time," Bloom ordered, the girls stopping and transforming into their Zoomix wings, transporting them immediately to where the portal had been an hour prior.

When they arrived back in the forest, their wings returned to normal, however their desperate race had been in vein. The portal was gone, and the girls were now trapped in a parallel Magix.

"What do we do now!?" Layla asked, however none of the girls had any answers.

* * *

There was a snap and then they appeared, the two figures looming over the school.

The fairies and specialists below looked up at them in shock as the portal broke apart into a thousand pieces with the mere flick of his scepter. He and his fairy accompanist were lowered to the ground, the teachers standing in front of the students and glaring at the two invaders.

Than let go of Desdemona and walked towards them, smiling devilishly at the teachers.

"Look at you all, standing there, quivering in fear," Than said, proudly. "Not nearly scared enough I think."

"Than I presume," Ms Faragonda said, stepping forward and glaring at him. "And Desdemona, nice to finally see you again. You've changed."

"Yes, she is a lot different than before isn't she?" Than said, holding out his hand to Desdemona, who took it much to her chagrin. "It's amazing how much more powerful evil is than good. She's learnt more from me in the last year than she learnt from you in her whole schooling."

"Does she get any say in this?" Ms Faragonda asked, looking to Desdemona. "Or is she just another one of you puppets?"

"She is the decedent of my queen, the queen your Guide killed," Than snapped, angrily.

"And I bet you wished she was her, but she isn't," Ms Faragonda countered sternly and Than shook his head.

"Where is she?" Than demanded.

"Who?" Ms Faragonda asked, however knowing full well who he was referring to.

"The girl, The Guide," Than spat, callously. "She's here, I know it. You're hiding her and I will TEAR THIS WHOLE SCHOOL APART UNTIL I FIND HER!"

"Well start tearing, because we will never give her up," Ms Faragonda responded, quickly and glaring at him down her glasses.

"I hoped you say that," Than grinned, turning to Desdemona. "Desdemona, find The Guide and bring her to me. Oh- and if you find the pink fairy, bring her too. She's mind to destroy."

With that Than launched himself into the air, opening his mouth widely before thousands of gargoyle creatures burst from inside his body, tearing down towards the school and beginning to attack the people below.

"WATCH OUT!" Sky yelled, The Specialists and Red Fountain students all taking out their weapons and beginning to fight off the gargoyles, the Alfea Fairies all transforming into their fairy forms and fluttering up into the sky, remembering to catch them instead of destroying them as they had remember from their first battle.

Than finally closed his mouth, having released thousands of gargoyles and he lowered himself to the ground, finding the three head teachers and grinning at them.

"School's in, teach me your wisdom," he quirked, as the three heads of schools sent a combined beam towards him.

The beam hit Than square in the chest, and at first it seemed to overpower him, however he clenched his teeth together and used all of him might to push the power back towards the teachers, Saladin putting up a large blue force field around the three.

Than twirled his scepter in the air above him before bringing it to the ground, the ground below him cracking apart as thousands of roots flew out from the dirt, cutting and clashing the three teachers who tried with all their might to keep them away.

"He's too powerful," Professor Saladin said to Faragonda, as he slashed another root his a beam from his own scepter. "We can't stop him."

"We just need to give the girls time," Ms Faragonda said, dodging another root as Ms Griffin sent a fire ball over and it destroyed the root Faragonda dodged. "I know they'll think of something."

"Where did that Roxy girl go with Mara?" Ms Griffin asked, hurrying over to them. "They darted out of the portal and then disappeared."

"I'm not sure," Ms Faragonda answered. "But I'm sure she has a plan."

* * *

Roxy watched from her bedroom window, still in her fairy form, as the people below fought against the Immortal Gargoyles. She hurried back to Mara who was crouched behind her bed, covering her head with her hands.

"Mara, Mara we've got to get out of here," Roxy stammered leaning down and placing her arms around her frantic friend. "Mara, we've got to get you somewhere safe."

"This is all my fault," Mara sobbed, looking up at Roxy as tears started to roll down her face. "They're going to destroy the school and it's all because of me!"

"No, no, no crying; remember what happened last time." Roxy answered, casting a spell and making a tissue box appear in her hand, offering it to Mara who hastily wiped her tears. "Look, I'm not sure what to do, but I know I have to get you out of here. They want to kill you and take over the entire universe, we can't let that happen. I just hope The Winx come back soon, but until then I've got to get you out of here!"

"But I-!"

"No excuses," Roxy cried, quickly standing and holding out her hand. "Come on."

Mara took her hand and Roxy helped her up, just as a group of Gargoyles saw them through the window and charged towards them, smashing into the window and the glass started to crack.

"RUN!" Roxy yelled, the Gargoyles backing up and smashing into the glass again, breaking through and zooming into the room.

The two girls bolted out of the room and through their dorm, out into the hallway. The battle had flooded inside, hallways were on fire and people and Gargoyles were everywhere, falling to the ground for a few moments before getting back up again, still unable to die.

The two Gargoyles after the fairies were very persistent, following them right through the school as the girls kept running, Roxy firing a few little green power balls back at them, however they dodged them all.

They reached the south door of the school, Roxy bursting it open as Mara ran out, Roxy following her and they ran out into the back gardens of the school, making their way through the people towards the fence of the school.

"Where do we go now?" Mara asked Roxy, looking frightened.

"Over and out I guess," Roxy answered, grabbing Mara's hand as she flew over the fence, her wings able to take the weight of both her and her best friend.

They landed on the other side and bolted towards the forest just up ahead, running deeper and deeper into the forest and not stopping until they reached a clearing and they collapsed down onto the grass, Roxy returning back to her normal clothes as they regained their breath.

"Now what?" Mara asked, and Roxy stood up, looking up to the darkening sky as threatening storm clouds approached the school.

"We wait," Roxy answered, wishing and hoping The Winx would be back soon.

* * *

Bloom paced along the balcony as the rest of the girls tore through Than's belonging, looking through numerous scrolls and books for anything that could help them return to their Magix.

"He needs a better filing system," Stella pointed out, throwing another book onto the pile of un-helpful books. "How would anyone find anything in this mess."

"I don't think this is the tower's usual appearance Stella," Layla pointed out, unrolling a scroll which turned out to be blank before throwing it behind her.

"We can't give up guys," Musa reminded them, wiping her brow. "There's got to be a way to get back."

"There's got to be a thousand books here!" Stella exclaimed. "There's no WAY we'll find anything."

"Maybe we should try our Zoomix wings?" Flora proposed, hopeful.

"Trans-Dimensional transport is a very technical thing," Tecna answered. "Our Zoomix powers aren't designed for that sort of transport, so it would be very risky to try it."

"But it could work?" Layla asked.

"Perhaps, but there is a huge risk," Tecna explained.

"What kind of risk?" Bloom asked; walking towards Tecna as the other girls looked towards the pink haired fairy as well.

"Well, part of us could remain behind," Tecna replied, matter-of-factly. "And since we cannot die, I dread to think what sorts of things could happen."

"But it could work?!" Layla repeated, and Tecna sighed.

"Yes," Tecna answered and the girls all looked at each other. "But-"

"Tecna, there may not be any other way back," Bloom cut off. "And besides, if something does go wrong it's much better than just sitting around here, waiting for Than to take over the universe. I'm going to try, what about you guys?"

"I'm with you Bloom," Layla said, and Bloom smiled.

"Me too," Stella said. "I just hope I keep my eyelashes, they're one of my favorite features."

"Count me in," Flora said.

"When am I not in!?" Musa cried, and everyone turned to Tecna.

"It goes against all logical reasoning," Tecna said, slowly. "But in this instance, I must throw logic out the window so to speak and go with what is right. Let's do this."

The girls all smiled at one another, hugging each other for what may be the last time before they flew out into the open, all holding hands and they closed their eyes, preparing themselves.

"WINX ZOOMIX!" They chanted, all transforming into their Zoomix wings and disappearing.


	25. The Next Life Fairy

25. The Next Life Fairy

Mara lent back against a tree as Roxy walked around her, looking up at the sky as it darkened further and rain started pelting down, lightning bursting through the clouds as the thunder roared soon after each strike.

Roxy had transformed again as she kept guard of Mara, using her powers to get some of the forest creatures to help her stand guard including a very dazed looking bear family.

Mara looked down sadly and sighed as the sounds of the battle kept on going. She felt so helpless, just sitting in the forest waiting for something to happen. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of it and yet she was supposed to save everyone. She couldn't do it, she just knew she couldn't, after all, she wasn't the brave one. The only reason she's made it through all the attempts on her life is because of the selfless acts of The Winx Club. She wasn't brave, she wasn't strong, she wasn't anything and everyone kept trying to make her something she wasn't.

As she titled her head and closed her eyes, all she thought of was that.

"I'm nothing. I'm nothing. I'm nothing."

And then all of a sudden, everything was gone. She was standing alone in a room of white. Clouds began to roll in across the floor and got thicker and thicker until Mara could barely see her feet anymore. She looked up, as a beam of powerful light struck her. She pulled away, shielding her eyes before the light dimmed and she could see clearer. Someone approached her, a slender figure with giant wings like those of an angel. The figure stepped forward and stopped for a moment, considering Mara.

"_Who are you_?" Mara breathed, having seen this before, in a reoccurring dream. "I've been seeing you all year, but you've never spoken to me. Who are you? I need you, now. Help me."

The figure began to walk towards her again, slowly and gracefully before the figure was right up close to her. Her skin was porcelain white and her facial features were all in perfect balance, with giant blue eyes and long flowing white hair, wearing a long blue graceful dress, with sparkles running down it continuously almost like waterfall. Her wings were the largest Mara had even seen and a feathery white, with a beautifully bedazzled crown sitting on the figures' head.

Suddenly, Mara knew who the figure was. Who had been trying to communicate to her all year, trying to help her come to terms with everything that had been happening, however Mara was too scared to accept her, but now… now it was time.

"You know Mara," the figure responded, in a very similar voice. "You've always known. And now you know what you must do."

Mara nodded, as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm scared," she managed.

The figure reached forward and touched her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Me too," the figured responded, before the whole world went bright again.

* * *

The world seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces as Bloom found her body being thrown from one place to the next, the only thing she was focused on however was the two hands she clutched with her own on either side, those of Layla and Stella's. She wasn't sure if everyone else was there, she couldn't see anything but she could feel them and that was enough for her.

Her stomach churned as the world pulled itself back together, reassembling itself like the pieces of a now completed jigsaw puzzle and then everything stopped.

She opened her eyes. She had let go of Stella and Layla's hands and was now lying face down on the grass, back in her normal clothing.

She looked around, seeing Stella and Layla on either side of her, their eyes closed before Bloom then saw the bodies of Flora, Tecna and Musa just behind Stella. Her vision was cutting in and out and she struggled to keep her eyes open before she felt a pair of strong arms pick her off the ground and carry her away, in between her black outs she saw Stella being carried beside her by someone else before everything stopped again

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up, being slowly placed down again by a pair of soft hands. She looked up.

"Sky," Bloom breathed, as her blonde haired fiancée came into vision. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Alfea," Sky said, looking down at her and smiling before helping her slowly sit up. "You made it back, Flora and Tecna explained everything. They were the first to recover, then Stella and now you. Layla and Musa are still coming 'round."

Bloom looked around the room. They were once again in the nurses office, however it was now one very large room, with hundreds of beds all sprawled out across the area and people were everywhere. The six girls were in a circle in the left corner, but there were hundreds more very injured looking fairies and specialists around the room.

"What happened?" Bloom asked, shocked.

"When you guys went through the portal, Than and Desdemona came out," Sky explained, softly. "They destroyed everything and then declared war on the school until we hand over Mara and Roxy."

"Mara and Roxy? Mara got away!" Bloom cried.

"Yeah," Sky said, smiling. "Roxy flew in after you guys a few seconds after you left, we tried to stop her, but you know how determined she gets. She flew out with Mara a few seconds later, with Than and Desdemona at her heels, but they got away in time. We haven't seen them since."

"And what's going on here?" Bloom asked.

"We fought, and whilst we've had no causalities obviously, people are really injured," Sky explained. "Some, injured beyond any repair. If The Guide had been in position, they would be dead."

Bloom gasped a little, before suddenly three pairs of arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly.

"Bloom! Thank god you're okay!" Stella cried, she, Tecna and Flora landing down on her bed and grinning at her.

"We were worried," Flora said, smiling.

"I'm fine," Bloom responded. "How are Musa and Layla?"

"Musa's stirring," Riven called, from the next bed as he placed a cold cloth on his laying girlfriend's forehead.

"And Layla's woken up a few times," Brandon informed her, walking over to them with a glass of water and offering it to Bloom, who guzzled it down. "I'm sure she'll be up within the hour... hopefully."

"Why an hour?" Bloom asked. "Where are Desdemona and Than?"

"Gone," Sky responded. "For now anyway. When you guys arrived, you landed right in the center of the quad. He was impressed with your bravery and gave us one hour to bring him Mara and Roxy, or else he will come back and tears us all apart."

"We can't give him them," Bloom said, sternly. "The universe will be in much more danger if we do."

"We know Bloom," Brandon answered. "But we're not strong enough to fight again, we barely had enough people to hold them off before, we're even worse now."

"We've got to do something," Tecna proclaimed.

"It's up to Mara now," Stella said, slowly. "She needs to become The Guide and then she can finally battle Than and finish this nightmare!"

"I hope she and Roxy are okay," Bloom said, worried.

The hour started passing quicker than anyone would have expected. Layla and Musa soon awoke, both girls seeming to be much weaker than the others, but wishing to fight with them. The teachers put up a large shield over the school to protect it and evacuated as many young students as possible, with students over sophomore year being allowed to stay and help if they desired. The older witches from Cloud Tower were also summoned by Ms Griffin as this effected everyone, not just fairies and Ms Faragonda sent out a distress call, however there was no way help would arrive before Than and Desdemona returned.

Bloom stood out at the top of the east tower, looking out over the students below, most seeming quite frightened but ready to help out. She had still heard nothing from Roxy or Mara and was more worried than ever about them; however it seemed The Guide hadn't been restored because everyone was still immortal. The school, however, was not. The teachers tried to repair as much as they could, but the school would not withstand another attack, Alfea would be destroyed much like Red Fountain was in Bloom's first year and there was little she could do about it.

"Bloom, the hour is almost up," Sky's voice said from behind her before he came to stand beside her. "They'll be here soon."

Bloom sighed; looking over her fiancée who she noticed had a long cut along his face from the battle before.

"We won't make it will we?" she asked, sadly. "I mean, we can't die… but I bet Than could find a way to make an immortal life torture every day. He will tear the world apart to find Mara and there's nothing we can do."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Sky responded, calmly. "We always do! Now come on, the others need you."

He extended his hand and she took it, the two walking down the stairs and through the now empty corridors. There were giant holes in the walls, scorch marks were everywhere and entire wings of the school had been ripped apart by the previous attack. Bloom couldn't help feeling like she was walking to her own demise.

"_Bloom_."

Bloom stopped suddenly, Sky looking around at her confused.

"_Bloom. Listen to me Bloom_. "

"Bloom?" Sky asked, as Bloom stared straight ahead of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll meet you there," Bloom said, somewhat monotone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bloom said, quickly. "Go, I need a minute."

Sky remained still for a few moments, his fiancée barley moving before he slowly let go of her hand.

"If you're sure," he said, slowly. "But if you're not down in two minutes, I'm coming back for you."

Bloom nodded, before Sky walked off, glancing back at her every few seconds before disappearing behind the corner.

Bloom couldn't move or speak; it was as if she was seeing herself from the outside, wiling herself to move but she couldn't.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind a nearby large vase and Bloom found herself screaming in her head, wishing to lash out and attack the person but she couldn't move.

"I can hear what you're saying you know," Desdemona explained, somewhat softly.

She was in her normal clothes, and instead of the bitter expression she usually wore on her face, she seemed to be looking somewhat, remorseful. She walked towards Bloom and stood a mere few centimeters from her, Bloom wanted to punch her in the face but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Desdemona said, "but I didn't think you would listen of your own free will."

_Listen to you, yeah right!_ Bloom thought, sourly.

"But you have to," Desdemona answered, looking behind her anxiously. "We haven't got time, I'm here to help you."

_I don't want your help!_

"I don't blame you," Desdemona responded. "But please, give me a chance, after all you never did before."

_All of this, just because we didn't pay attention to you. You're going to destroy EVERYTHING, because of THAT!_

"I know, that's why I'm here," Desdemona said, quickly. "All I wanted was for someone to care for me, and I was filled with so much hatred because you guys didn't, it consumed me. Than doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about anything. What's the point of being all powerful if you haven't got anyone to share that with? I don't want to be feared, I want to be loved… please believe me Bloom."

_I do, but I can't trust you._

"I don't expect you to," Desdemona said. "But I want to help you. The scepter. You have to destroy the scepter. When I brought Than back, I used a spell from the Fairy Compendium book that was in my family for generations. The scepter is his life force, it keeps him in this world and not in Limbo where he belongs. If you destroy the scepter, he gets pulled back forever."

_So you put the book in the library for me to find?_

Desdemona nodded, "It was the only way you could stop the gargoyles, I knew it would destroy you and I didn't want that to happen."

Bloom paused, running everything through her mind. Could it be true?

"I'm going to release you now, so if you want to attack me go for it," Desdemona said, slowly. "I deserve it anyway, I won't fight back."

Desdemona waved her hand and Bloom felt herself returning to her body, taking deep breaths and recovering. It was a very strange experience and she felt a little light headed.

"Is that the same thing you did to my friends?" Bloom asked, curiously.

"Yes, I elect what memories you can get back and when," Desdemona explained.

Bloom nodded, Desdemona seeming a little uneasy.

"I'm not going to fight you," Bloom responded, slowly. "I don't think you're evil."

"Thank you," Desdemona said. "I don't think anyone else will agree though."

"Will you stay and fight with us?" Bloom asked. "We could use someone like you."

"I can't," Desdemona said, backing away a little. "I have to go, I can't be here. I'm sorry Bloom. Good luck, I truly hope you can defeat him."

Desdemona clapped her hands together and disappeared.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, running along the hallway right through where Desdemona had just disappeared. "I saw that girl! She was there before with Than, she disappeared just before the fight though! Was she hurting you?"

"No, she helped me," Bloom said, slowly. "Come on."

Bloom and Sky ran along the hallway, the final minute of the hour about to finish. They reached the quad outside where hundreds of students stood just behind the gate, groups of specialists and fairies up on each of the towers, with the teachers, Winx Club and Specialists standing right at the front; Bloom and Sky making their way through the crowds to them.

"There you are!" Stella beamed, running over the Bloom.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"I know what we have to do," Bloom said, the Winx Club and Specialists crowding around her. "Destroy the scepter. That will destroy Than."

"How do you know that?" Riven asked.

"I spoke to Desdemona."

They gasped.

"Desdemona!" Stella shrieked.

"What makes you think she was telling the truth?" Layla asked.

"I trust her," Bloom said, the others seeming less convinced. "And you guys trust me right? Just get me the scepter and he'll be gone forever."

"Unless it's a trap," Brandon pointed out.

"What else do we have to go on?" Bloom asked, Brandon shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Ms Faragonda exclaimed, standing to face the group, her voice being amplified by a spell. "I don't know how this battle will end, but know that we will fight regardless of the outcome. We are students of Magix and the future of the universe is up to us. We may fall, but we know that we fell protecting everyone; our friends, our families and our freedom. No matter what, we will stand together!"

The crowd cheered loudly, the students seeming scared but determined to fight.

Suddenly, Ms Faragonda started to glow, her body shook and her eyes rolled back into her head, the old woman falling flat onto the ground, unconscious.

"FARAGONDA!" Bloom cried, running towards her and bending down next to her.

"Touching speech, but it didn't do anything for me," Than's voice said, before the wizard appeared in a beam of shadowy light, stepping right through the force field and grinning with his scepter in hand.

"Than!" Bloom hissed, angrily and Than marched towards her as Professor Palladium and Professor Wizgiz lifted Faragonda onto a bed of golden vines and it flew her inside.

"Nice to see you again Bloom," Than said, wickedly. "Your hour is up and I don't see Mara or the pink haired fairy anywhere. Must have scared them away like I did with the last Guide and her pathetic protector."

"Her name is Roxy and you're not getting her or Mara!" Stella snapped, stepping up to stand beside Bloom and glaring at Than.

Than laughed callously.

"No problem, this can be my little warm up act before the grand finale," Than hissed, excitedly.

"Where is you little pal Than?" Sky yelled and Than shook his head.

"It was always kind of a solo act anyway," he hissed. "And here's the program for tonight: first I will destroy this school, then I will pull apart each of your little limbs and you can live the rest of your immortal lives, truly separated from everyone else."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tecna proclaimed, her and the rest of the Winx Club standing in line with Bloom and Stella, the six girls glaring at him.

"Challenge accepted I see," Than said.

"WINX BELEVIX!" the six girls chanted, transforming into their glowing Belevix transformations.

"And it begins," Than stated, eagerly.

* * *

**Just wanted to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and to let you know that the final update will be next Friday, so get ready for epic finale! (well, I hope it's epic...)  
Thanks once agan for reading and remember to review! x**


	26. The Great Battle

26. The Great Battle

Bloom fell to the ground, her face sliding up against the grass and she lay still, her whole body aching from her fifth fall but she could still hear the battle continue around her.

Than hadn't used his gargoyle creatures this time and was taking on three schools completely on his own, the worst part, however, was that he was winning.

"HARMONIC ATTACK!"

"TECNO SHOT!"

Tecna and Musa both sent two large bursts of power towards the wizard who was about to finish of a very scared group of senior witches. He immediately spun around, and sent a charge from his scepter towards the beams, bursting them apart in midair before sending two long purple beams towards the two fairies.

"SHIELD OF SIRIUS!" Stella cried, pushing through Tecna and Musa and putting up a strong shield, deflecting the energy which burst up into the sky and exploded into a giant purple and yellow fireball of light, sending all the fairies and witches in the air towards the ground.

Than laughed loudly, the only person still flying.

"Your little wings are pathetic!" he exclaimed, laughing louder.

Flora was the first to stand up, with Layla soon after, the two fairies bursting up into the sky as Than started running in the air, ready for their attack.

"Come on ladies, let's dance," he grinned, angering the two fairies.

"MORPHIX BLAST!"

"SUMMER THUNDER!"

Than deflected Layla's attack with a quick brisk of his hand, however Flora's managed to hit him in the chest as he was recovering and he was thrown back, regaining composure and seeming impressed by the flower fairy.

"Seems I've underestimated you flower," Than said, Flora glaring at him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Helia yelled from below and Than looked down at him, before sending three beams of light towards him, hitting Helia and throwing him back towards Alfea, the Specialist tripping and flying through a window.

"HELIA!" Flora screamed, before Than threw another beam of light towards Flora, the fairy falling to the ground, landing a few meters from her boyfriend.

"FLORA!" Layla yelled, as Stella, Tecna and Musa re-joined her in the air and continued to battle with Than.

On the ground, the Specialists were trying their best to send as many attacks towards Than as they could, Timmy had even led the aerial assault in the Specialists ships before, however Than deactivated them with one sweep of his scepter and they all crashed into each other, the specialists inside parachuting out just in time.

The other fairies and witches tried as best as they could to help, but the only ones who could even scratch Than were the teachers or the Winx Club in their Belevix transformations, and even that didn't seem to be enough.

If The Guide had been still around, there would be no way anyone could have survived this battle.

Bloom sat up as Sky ran over to her, helping her stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quickly.

"I'm fine, for now," Bloom said, as a rouge Morphix ball landed a few meters from where they were standing. "We have to end this now, we HAVE to get the scepter."

"But how!? He's too strong!?" Sky cried.

"I don't know, but we have to try," Bloom said, kissing Sky lightly before flying up into the air just as Musa and Tecna were tied together by Than's purple power and they fell to the ground, landing with a very loud thud.

Bloom flew up behind Than and caught Stella's eye. She nodded at her best friend and Stella somehow understood what Bloom meant.

"Hey Than, have I ever told you how ugly you are!?" Stella exclaimed, causing Than to laugh. "No really, I've seen Stink Bugs more attractive than you!"

"Stella, what are you doing!?" Brandon hissed from below.

"Dearest Stella, when I take over the universe, you can be my court jester," Than proclaimed, loudly.

"Nah, all you have to do is look in the mirror!" Stella retorted, and Than laughed even louder.

Bloom took her chance and zoomed over, wrapping her hands around the scepter and tugging tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he roared, Bloom pulling a hard as she could however bolts of purple energy burst out of the top of the scepter, the beams going everywhere and the fairies in the air having to dart aside to avoid being hit.

In one movement, Than kicked Bloom square in the stomach, the fairy being pushed back before Than charged an incredibly powerful attack and hit her from close range, the purple essence pulsing around her before she fell to the ground again.

"BLOOM!" Layla and Stella cried as Bloom plummeted towards the ground, the battle having taken place quite high over Alfea.

Bloom fell further and further down, Sky seeing and leaping forwards to try and catch her. He stretched out his hands, Blooms falling into them with Sky falling to the ground as well, the two landing hard on the ground.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!"

"SUN STORM!"

The attacks flew towards the wizard, who quickly put up a purple shield and deflected them both, the attacks re-bounding onto the two fairies and the final Winx members fell to the ground as well. Than laughed loudly before flying off towards the other side of the school, beginning to pick off the rest of the students one by one.

Bloom opened her eyes, looking down at Sky who was laying practically under her.

"Sky?" Bloom whimpered, sitting up and shaking her boyfriend who wouldn't rouse. "SKY!"

His face was battered and his arms looked unnatural, as if they had almost twisted around.

"SKY!" Bloom shrieked, but her screams were nothing compared to the various others that rang out across the school.

She saw an injured looking Brandon and other specialist heaving an unconscious Stella and Layla off a pane of broken glass that had fallen out of a window, the two fairies whole bodies cut with glass. She saw Flora and Helia, looking very weak and in pain, they had crawled to each other but now weren't moving. She saw Musa and Tecna, sat up against the Alfea wall, their faces bruised as someone wrapped Musa's heavily bleeding arm with a magical bandage. Atop of that, there were thousands of others crumpled across the grounds, barley able to move but still not able to die.

This had to end, now.

"Bloom," Sky managed, Bloom suddenly beginning to cry. "You have to… stop him."

"I have to help you first-"

"No, I don't matter."

"You matter to me Sky," Bloom stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And to the people of Eraklyon!"

"There won't be an Eraklyon if you don't stop him," Sky reminded her, his eyes closing and he started breathing heavily, struggling for air.

Bloom knew Sky was right, but she didn't want to leave him. She leant down and kissed his forehead, before Brandon rushed over and called for someone to help Sky.

Bloom stood up, clenching her fists together and walking forwards, taking a few deep breathes and wiping her tears, discovering blood as well as she had developed a few cuts across her face. She was about to fly up into the air before someone grabbed her wrist.

"Desdemona?" Bloom asked, looking to the fairy beside her who was currently in her fairy form. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you may need some help," Desdemona said, smiling slightly and Bloom nodded.

The two fairies flew up into the air, spying Than over by the western fence picking on a group of sophomore fairies. Desdemona nodded at Bloom, who flew down and out of sight, waiting for Desdemona's next move.

"Hey Than!" Desdemona yelled, and Than quickly turned around, grinning broadly at the sight of his old companion.

"Des, Des, Des, Des," he grinned, snapping his fingers and releasing the sophomores before soaring over to the last two fairies. "I should have known you'd do this. Stupid fairies, you're nothing like you used to be, so weak."

"I'm strong enough to know when you've gone too far," Desdemona answered, sternly.

"You brought me here DESDEMONA!" Than snarled.

"And now I'm going to send you right back where you came from!" Desdemona proclaimed, before creating a large red confusion ball and sending it towards Than, "CONFUSION BURST!"

Than dodged the attack, sending a beam of dark energy back towards Desdemona which hit her in the arm and pushed her backwards, the manipulation fairy beating her strong wings in order to fight it off.

The battered and bloody crowd below watched as the two previous allies battled in the air above Alfea, Desdemona getting a few powerful shots in, however Than was very much beating her.

"FIRE HATRED!" Than bellowed, the ball of dark energy sending Desdemona flying backwards and thumping up against one of the walls of Alfea, the fairy falling to the ground and whelping in pain.

Than lowered himself to the ground, pointing his scepter right up close to Desdemona, ready to deliver the final attack.

"When I rule the world, you will be locked in the deepest, darkest pit I can find," Than proclaimed.

Desdemona nodded subtly, before a red haired fairy suddenly appeared behind Than, her Zoomix wings returning to normal before she yanked the scepter out of the startled Than's hands, the wizard quickly wrapping his hands around Bloom's neck and the fairy dropped the scepter as he lifted her off the ground.

"THAN!"

The voice boomed across the school, everyone who was still standing being thrown to the ground including Bloom and Than.

Bloom sat up and was immediately overwhelmed by a bright light. She shielded her eyes before the light subsided and a tall, beautiful fairy slowly landed on the ground. She wore an illustriously long strapless white dress and had giant angel type wings, her hair was long and enchanting and she wore a majestic crown on her head, her eyes a dark black. She was one of the most entrancing people anyone had ever seen, and suddenly Bloom released who it was…

"Mara," Bloom breathed.

The crowed gasped before Than started to scream.

Mara looked over to the wizard, lifting her hand and raising Than into the air as he started to wail uncontrollably, kicking and thrashing and no longer looking angry, more terrified.

He was lifted over to Mara and she dropped him to the ground, the wizard looking up at her and panting, petrified.

"You did this!" she boomed, her voice sounding nothing like the sweet little freshmen from before.

"I-I-I…" Than blubbered.

"You will pay," she hissed. "Break the scepter."

Bloom quickly looked beside her, the scepter just out of her reach. She lent up and picked it up, standing and nodding at Mara before placing the scepter back on the ground and sending a large fireball towards it.

"NO!" Than screamed, reaching towards it but Mara pulled him back, dragging him right up to her face and he looked deep into her swirling black eyes.

"Time to go home, Than," Mara hissed.

Black mist began to flow from Mara's eyes, the mist erupting around Than as he kicked and struggled, screamed and wailed but nothing helped. Suddenly he began to stretch, his body being twisted and turned around as if he was being pulled from the very world itself. The black mist covered his entire body, before it dispersed the shrill screams of the one great wizard the only thing that remained, until they themselves disappeared.

Bloom looked around to Desdemona, however she wasn't moving.

"Desdemona?" Bloom asked, leaning down and shaking her however she wouldn't wake. "Desdemona! DESDEMONA!"

Bloom looked around, however no-one else was moving either. The entire three schools, teachers, five Specialists and five Winx girls lay on the ground, not moving, or breathing.

"NO!" Bloom screamed, flying immediately over to Stella and Layla who were the closest to her and feeling their pulses.

There was nothing.

"NO! NO!" Bloom yelled again, flying over to the others and eventually Sky, none of them with any response. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT NOW! NOT AFTER ALL THIS!"

She heard running and looked around as Roxy arrived on the Alfea grounds, Mara was still standing nearby looking straight ahead, only moving when she saw Roxy.

"Bloom!" Roxy yelled, running over to Bloom and hugging her crying friend.

"They're dead! They're dead! They're all dead!" Bloom wailed, Roxy beginning to cry when she saw the lifeless bodies of their friends on the ground.

Bloom suddenly looked to Mara, who was now watching them, emotionless.

"How could you take them!?" Bloom roared walking over to her. "After all they did for you, they protected you! We worked to help get you like this, and this is your way of saying thanks!"

"It's not up to me, they were not strong enough to withstand the burst of energy," Mara answered, plainly. "I'm death Bloom, I van only come when people die."

A tear escaped her eyes, however it wasn't black like her others, it was clear.

"What do you mean it's not up to you?" Bloom asked, calming down a little. "Mara, you may be death, but you're also life. You make things, be! If it weren't for what you do, none of us would be here. You take people when it's their time, do you honestly think any of these guys should die right now? You determine the rules Mara, you're stronger than you think, you always have been, and you can be now! Please, give them back."

Mara looked down to her hands, clenching her fists together before lifting her arms up, chanting something incomprehensible and her whole body began to shake as her eyes now turned white, white mist erupting out of them instead of the black mist before. The mist flew up into the sky before dropping down, landing into each of the lifeless bodies at the same time, each of the once dead suddenly taking in a deep breath.

"Mara! You did it!" Roxy cried happily, as Bloom ran over to Sky, her fiancée's blue eyes fluttering open and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sky! You're alive!" Bloom cried and Sky laughed.

"Wait, that's an option now?" he asked, before spying Mara and gasping a little.

Bloom helped him stand, the rest of the Winx Club and Specialists bolting over to her and Roxy, hugging them all happily, each of them not even remembering having died and Stella boasting about how she had now died twice and survived.

"Mara?" Roxy asked, suddenly noticing her friend looking sadly at the ground. "What is it?"

"I have to go," Mara said, Roxy walking over to her and looking confused. "Being The Guide isn't a part time thing Roxy."

"But… but we were going to do this together?" Roxy said, starting to cry again. "What about school, your family? You can't leave, you just can't. You're my best friend."

"And you are mine, and always will be," Mara said, sadly. "But where I go no-one else can follow, but know I will be watching over you, all of you. It's the least I can do for what you've done for me. I will see you all one day, on your last, but it will be in a very long time. Thank you, all. Oh and Layla, I have a present for you."

Mara waved her hands over the Alfea gate, and the gate entrance became covered with a bright white light before a figure began to walk out of it, towards the others. The light dimmed and Layla gasped.

"NABU!" she yelled, running over to the slightly confused looking boy and wrapping her arms around him, Nabu seeming to recognize Layla immediately before all eyes returned to Mara.

"You will need all the help you can," Mara said, "because your most terrifying battle is yet to come. Goodbye."

And in a bright beam of light, Mara was gone.

* * *

**Now quick, read onto the next chapter... x**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla lent up against the east tower railing, chatting happily and watching as the sun set behind the forest.

It had been two months since the battle with Than, and even though all three schools didn't suffer one casualty, Alfea still looked very weathered. The entire south wing was completed destroyed and was having to be re-built from scratch, unlike most of the school which just needed repairs.

Than was gone forever, whilst Desdemona taken away by the authorities, Bloom offering to vouch for her to be freed but Desdemona refused, wanting to pay for what she had done, with Bloom promising to visit.

The girls looked down as the freshmen started to make their way off the grounds, the school year was now at an end, with final exams being called off this year due to the battle. Roxy had been very distant since losing Mara, and whilst she said she was okay, she clearly wasn't and the girl's decided they would check in on her on earth during the holidays.

Ms Faragonda quickly recovered and she was very thankful or the girls' efforts and commended Mara on her bravery, assuring Bloom that she would make some form of monument for Mara's courageous actions.

Suddenly each of the girls felt two arms wrap around their waists as their respective boyfriends came to stand behind them, Layla and Nabu kissing for a long time.

Nabu had a lot of catch up on, having not remembered anything from when he died on earth to waking up in Alfea. It appeared that the part of him that had died on earth was restored by Mara's powers and he was brought straight to Alfea and into Layla's arms, the pair getting engaged a few days afterwards.

It seemed that all was peaceful in Magix once again.

"Winx! Winx!"

The twelve looked around as Livy the pixie of messages zoomed up the stairs and looked down to the message she was standing on.

"Ms Faragonda requests your presence, IMMEDIATELY!" Livy informed them, the six girls looking at each other concerned.

They each kissed their boyfriends before hurrying off downstairs and making their way to Ms Faragonda's office.

"Ms Faragonda, are you okay?" Bloom asked, the group following her inside.

The office was completely trashed, books and scrolls everywhere with Ms Faragonda deep in conversation with Ms Griselda, both women looking worried and parting when they saw the girls.

"For the moment, yes," Ms Faragonda answered, the six girls gasping at the office.

"What happened in here?" Tecna cried.

"Please just tell me you're redecorating?" Stella stated, hopeful.

"Sadly, no," Ms Faragonda answered gravely and walking over to the girls, picking up a familiar looking book and handing it to Bloom.

"It's one of the copies of the Fairy Compendium you have," Bloom said, looking up at Faragonda.

"No Bloom, it's the only copy now," Ms Faragonda informed her. "The other copy was stolen from my office drawer last night. This one is still here because it was kept in my room."

"You think someone is after the copies?" Layla asked.

"Someone is always after the copies," Ms Griselda answered. "But the fact they were able to break in and steal it from one of the most protected offices in the entire school is what worries us-"

"And that they know I even owned copy," Ms Faragonda finished.

"Where are the other copies?" Flora asked.

"No-one knows," Tecna responded. "They were separated years ago as reading the books together can make you the most intelligent magical being in the entire universe- and as we know, knowledge is power."

"Well whoever stole the copy is clearly no friend to us," Ms Faragonda responded, sternly. "It can be inferred that someone wants to use the books for great evil and are prepared to break into Alfea to get it."

"Which means they're probably prepared to do much more to get the other copies," Musa added.

"Exactly," Ms Faragonda finished. "It seems the universe needs The Winx Club once again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bloom stated, the six girls smiling at each other as the long silver markings on the Fairy Compendium book shimmered in the light.

* * *

**THE END  
****...or is it?**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed this, told someone about this or have even just clicked on one chapter and not even continued reading this! It means so much to me that people have liked my story and managed to follow it over the last six months. As my first "proper" Winx Club story, I am so very happy that people have enjoyed it. You all have made me feel so welcome in this fandom, which may I add has to be one of the nicest I've met on this site, and I have a whole lot of other Winx stories I want to write, so as they say, "watch this space." Special shout out to Dragon at Play, Totally Tecna and Roxy Fan 4 Ever for their constant support- you have no idea how much your kind words have helped me, so you are all absolutely wonderful! Anyway, if you have managed to read all this, props to you- and thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
MikaylaRose x**


End file.
